Hold Me and Sing a Lullaby
by klainefairytalelove
Summary: When Kurt agrees to fly out with Santana to meet her new mail-order bride he never expects to fall in love. Blaine, the broken, abused boy returned after a badly arranged marriage and who has become nothing more than the center's glorified slave catches Kurt's eye during the trip. Can Kurt help Blaine heal and find out what it means to be truly loved or is Blaine too broken?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of my new fic. Basically this is Kurt's intro and POV to the whole story. This is my first time posting here so please forgive me for any formatting issues- although I think most are ironed out *fingers crossed***

**Warning for non-con between Blaine/OC in upcoming chapters (not this one but wanted to get it out there now) though nothing explicit as of yet.**

**Enjoy!**

"Isn't she so beautiful Kurt?" The wistful nature of his friend's voice surprised him. Santana was a lot of things. Bitchy, sarcastic, critical...but never wistful and sweet, and Kurt loved her all the more for it. The reason for the sudden change in demeanor was on the flat screen monitor in front of her. A website, mysteriously named , displayed a picture of an innocent blond girl with blue doe eyes and a sweet smile. It was this sight that had his normally snarky friend sighing. Kurt looked incredulously over at one of his closest friends. She had this faraway, soft look in her usually shrewd brown eyes that made him turn again towards the computer monitor in surprise. The girl on the screen smiled playfully back at him in her photo and Kurt mulled over the situation he was subjected to the last few weeks.

Santana had been over for their normal Saturday lazy day together. They had both moved to New York after high school; Kurt went right away and Santana followed unbeknownst to kurt a few month later. After floundering around in the city that was far lonelier than one would ever expect, they met by chance at a coffee shop and began this ritual that still occurred without fail almost ten years later. On this particular Saturday, Santana's whole demeanor just seemed restless to Kurt and her next statement just confirmed his suspicions.

"Ugh! I need to settle down Porcelain." Santana stated with a groan. She leaned over towards the sofa table to get her glass of wine.

"Where is this coming from Satan?" Kurt asked, reciprocating the use of their loving high school nicknames for each other with a soft laugh but genuinely surprised at his friends revelation. Santana never really called him Porcelain any more unless she was feeling sentimental or whiney. Kurt turned toward his friend with a quizzical look wondering what about the subject of the conversation was garnering the sentiment.

"I just...feel lonely lately. The show has been great and I have surpassed any goals I've ever had professionally but I just want someone to share it with sometimes." she let her head fall back toward the arm of the sofa and seemed to wait for the judgement to come from the general direction of her best friend.

Taking a graceful sip of wine, Kurt mulled over his own situation. He realized his life was not that much different from his friend's. He had found success early on in new York while still in his design classes at Tisch and soon found himself the 'it' boy of the Broadway set design world. After his design suggestions as assistant led the set of "How to Succeed in Business" to gain accolades for being modern and pure visionary, Kurt acquired the reputation of the man who would improve the stuffy attitude of Broadway one set at a time. His designs were in high demand and to date he had designed or revamped the sets of four major shows. Kurt was comfortable and his bank account balance was higher than he ever dreamed. His design company was flourishing, but he realized that he was also missing that special someone to share it with.

"Listen Satan, no judgement here. I promise." Kurt said softly sensing Santana's embarrassment at her confession. "I feel the same way sometimes. Was there something recently that brought this to the surface?"

Santana looked at her friend with mild shock as she seemed to think about his question.

"I guess it has been building for a while but then Mike, you know Mike from the cast? He came in with this stupid smile on his face and just radiated pure love and devotion as he talked about his wife. I have known him for years and I know that they're the perfect couple but it was something about that day. That day it just, I don't know, smacked me in the face and made me re-evaluate what I was doing with my life. God! I sound like such a bitch! When did I get so whiney." the girl finished her explanation with a self-depreciating chuckle.

Kurt was honestly at a loss for words. He had no real idea how to help himself or his friend. His designer instincts kicked in then as a somewhat temporary solution came to him. On set, if something looked tired, he would reinvent it. That set, or costume would be rejuvenated and put back out onto the stage for the enjoyment of the audience. He thought how he just needed to reinvent himself, his life...but how to start? It certainly did not involve hanging around in his quiet apartment. He at least knew the first step. He had to shake things up for both of them.

"So...what are we going to do about it? I mean we're fabulous, amazing New Yorkers who have conquered this fair city. Want to go out tonight or something?" Kurt asked.

"You know what? Yeah! Let's go out! Let's go grace the population of New York with our gorgeous presence." Santana's entire demeanor changed with that statement. Gone was the slightly fragile outlook and in its place was the she-wolf Kurt had always known and loved.

The two retreated back to their respective closets to pick out an appropriate outfit, Santana promising to meet back there at Kurt's apartment by 9 pm. Kurt knew he had hours to perfect the look for the night but he thought you could never be too prepared. He stepped into his vast closet looking around at all his new found wealth was able to buy him. A man of humble beginnings, Kurt had to pinch himself to remember this was not all a dream. Whereas his closet was once filled with bargain basement couture, it was now stocked with the current and future seasons entire line from each of his favorite designers. For the upcoming night, Kurt chose pieces from his favorite collections to create a look that was edgy, dark, and downright sinful.

Over the years his confidence in his body had grown immensely and he knew what looked good on him.  
In the back of his mind a tiny voice squeaked with doubt that this type of ensemble would grab the attention of anyone worthy of a long term relationship. The outfit basically screamed one night stand but Kurt went with it anyway- knowing that no solutions would be found to his problem tonight. Tonight was about shaking up his mundane life. Tonight was about his decision that he might as well have fun while he's searching.

As the day went on, Kurt continued musing over Santana's revelation. He realized how lonely his life had really gotten over the years in New York. Sure, he had his friends here and family in Ohio, but he often secretly longed for someone to be there when he got home.

He longed for someone to curl into at the end of a hard day.

Kurt had this feeling for years of something, something vital, missing from his life but never could put a title on that missing thing until Santana brought it up. Its not that Kurt didn't have relationships. He'd had plenty over the years. Some of them lasting a few months even. But he'd never felt that connection to someone. Never wanted to rearrange his life to make it work. He always found that in his relationships there was that imbalance of feelings. That incompatibility where one partner had stronger feelings than the other and there was always someone, usually his partner, getting hurt. Except that one time. That one relationship where it was Kurt who got hurt. After that experience, Kurt picked himself up off the ground and vowed never again. He would never be hurt like that again or fall into that false sense of love that only leaves you more lonely.

After finishing up the day and early evening with pampering rituals guaranteed to make him look rested and smell amazing, Kurt ventured out into the night with his craziest friend on his arm hoping to forget and to renew himself with attention from the nameless masses.

The two friends arrived at the club a bit earlier than usual to find that the line was already around the block. As they walked to the head of the line, many of the patrons sneered in their direction and as the bouncer opened the velvet rope to let them slip inside, many jaws dropped. The club they frequented catered to the Broadway crowd and Santana's notoriety from her current role opened a lot of doors.

The two settled on the velvet couch situated in the VIP area with their drinks. Kurt looked over the crowd of young bodies with interest. From his perch, he could already see a few that might be worth a bit of his time. After his survey he sat back and let the cocktail work it's magic until the club was packed enough to dance.

Kurt and Santana were beautiful people and they looked the part even more so that night. The aura of aloofness and mystery led people to just flock to the booth begging entrance. After a while, the two found themselves surrounded by promising prospects. As the night went on, Kurt decided to take his favorite from the group out to the dance floor. Once there, the larger man surrounded him with his strong arms and began grinding to the beat of the music. Kurt tried to lose himself in the lustful situation. The artistic eye in himself noticed the sensual way the sweat gathered at the muscular man's pores and traveled over his skin seeming to showcase every sexy facet of his body. He tried to imagine wrapping himself up in this man fully but Kurt's attention kept wandering. So much so that he was shocked at his own behavior. Usually at this point in the night, he would be raring to take one of these prospects home in a discreet way only to kick them out just as discreetly in a few hours. That night, the lust just wouldn't come. The man who seemed like a gorgeous Adonis moments before only seemed to appear shallow and ridiculous now with his badly executed dance of seduction.

After a few minutes, Kurt pulled away to find Santana. The man did not take kindly to the hasty exit and grabbed Kurt's arm. One well placed glare from the pale man's blue eyes lessened the captors grip and Kurt shook him off with a scowl. He wanted out of this life. If anything the one positive aspect of this night was that it confirmed his need to settle down. Kurt made the decision then that he wanted away from all this. He wanted the quiet and the sweet domesticity of an afternoon alone with a partner. Kurt was done at that moment and he was never the type of man to be patient or to wait around for things to change. He just wanted change right now. It was with this thought that he resolutely made his way back to the swanky booth and his best friend.

When Kurt arrived, he was greeted by the sight of his friend Mike from Santana's show cast and his wife Tina. This was the couple that started all of this crazy longing and just a glance at them would make anyone feel the need to settle down into wedded pair were wrapped up in each other in a way that one could tell no one else existed to them in that moment. It was beautiful to see really.

Kurt climbed into the booth and snuggled up next to Santana. It seemed she had her own version of the ridiculous Adonis to deal with. Saddled up against her side was a blond girl who looked like she just stepped off the field after a half-time show. The girls high ponytail showcased her bone structure beautifully, but the artfully placed seductive look being thrown Santana's way was just too much. Kurt could tell Santana was ready to leave as well.

"Can we get out of here?" he asked into her ear to be heard over the loud base of the club.

"Absolutely, I'm done." she replied while glancing in the general direction of the girl at her side.

Mike looked up from the sensual eye lock he had been engaging in.

"Can we come with guys? You know this really isn't our scene. It has just been so long since we have hung out and I missed ya both." Mike said.

"Yeah, sure Mike. How about a very early breakfast? Want to go to Last Call?" Kurt was tired and hungry and the overnight diner the Broadway crowd frequented seemed like the perfect solution. It was early enough that the club crowd wouldn't be there and late enough that the regular patrons should have cleared out. It would be a perfect end to the night.

The group walked out into the cool autumn air and Kurt found himself enjoying the breeze that chilled his sweat sheened skin. The walk was short and soon enough they found themselves seated in the cozy vintage-themed diner.

"So what's been going on guys? I was actually shocked to see you both turn away your club koala bears." Mike said this all with a friendly laugh. Kurt looked at his friend and once again was envious of his love. He decided then to be honest. Maybe this relationship Yoda would have some sage advice for them.

"Well not everyone can have a perfect relationship like some people." Kurt replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Porcelain and I decided were too old for this crap anymore. I'm tired of dealing with skanky hoes and I wants to find just a normal hoe. Maybe you can tell us where you found yours?" she smiled sweetly in Tina's direction.

"Where did you two meet? We have only ever known the Mike and Tina show - now that we're feeling sentimental, why don't you tell us about the humble beginnings of Romeo and Juliet...without the crazy old English and untimely deaths." Kurt asked.

Mike and Tina had a short, silent conversation. Kurt swore the couple could discover the formula for cold fusion using this method if they wanted to. He smiled softly at the thought. After a seemingly conspiratorial look, the couple turned back to their friends.

"We usually don't tell this story too much because it gives people the wrong idea but you both are our closest friends and we figure maybe it will help you." Mike began.

Now Kurt was really intrigued. What about when they first met would lead them to be so secretive?

"Well guys, I'm just going to come out and say it. I was a mail order bride." Tina stated.

Both Kurt and Santana's jaws dropped. When they picked them back up, the pair began to laugh nervously thinking their friends were just playing with them.

"No really guys, I know it's weird and different, but that is how my parents met and I always envied the love they shared. When no one caught my eye when I was ready to settle down I just went the same route." Mike said sincerely.

Kurt just looked at the pair in awe. They were the happiest couple he knew. He couldn't fathom that such a couple would come from those beginnings. It wasn't that mail order services were unheard of- in fact in the society they lived in it was actually a lucrative business. Kurt had heard of the trade, even seen ads, but to him it seemed almost like a form of slavery. People would essentially sell themselves to the the rich in return for a better life. He looked at Tina and couldn't imagine her as one of the millions of women and men he'd seen advertisements of. He was at a loss for words for the second time that night...that had to be some type of record.

"Listen. It is not as shady as it sounds. Don't get me wrong, the center I lived in when I became of age was completely above board. There are definitely centers that operate differently, but I was just lucky. I know it's crazy, but it brought me to the love of my life and kept me from living the horrible life of my destiny." Tina shivered then and Kurt couldn't help but notice how Mike silently comforted her.

Kurt stayed for a while at the diner with his friends discussing the crazy news he had just heard. He didn't miss the glint apparent in Santana's eye as she questioned Mike on the logistics of getting a bride. He was only too happy to share the details and even suggested some research websites since Tina's center was now closed. The pair eventually parted ways hours later and as Kurt snuggled into his bed at the end of the night his mind was reeling with all of the new found information.

It was that fateful day that lead to the current situation they were in. Santana took all of Mike's resources and jumped into her search right away. When she confessed her mission to Kurt, he wasn't very surprised mainly because of the dreamy look she had gotten in her eyes during the mail order bride impromptu information session.

Kurt had thought about it, hell, he'd even dreamed about it but he just could not bring himself to look at people like they were on sale. One of the websites Santana perused was set up identical to one a high-end department store would use, complete with pricing and cart. Through Santana's research they had discovered finding a mail order bride was an expensive prospect. Running a center in the United States was illegal so they were only in Europe. Between travel, finders fees and what some sites refer to as a reverse dowry, the cost could run well into six figures. Despite the crazy cost, Santana wasn't deterred and it was only a few weeks later that she declared she found the perfect girl for her.

Brittany was beautiful and according to Santana it was love at first sight. His friend was now in contact with the center and Brittany agreed through the owner that she would meet Santana. After the initial fees were paid, the owner, a sleazy man by the name of Hunter Clarington, gave Santana access to Brittany through email only. The girls would only meet in person and would not be allowed to leave the center unless they were married.

Santana was smitten- that was the only was Kurt could think of to describe it. Kurt hardly recognized his friend as she gushed over emails written about her future bride's day. These same emails made Kurt laugh hysterically because of the simple observations and almost ditzy descriptions they contained. Kurt really couldn't wait to meet the girl who sent transcriptions of her daily conversations with the center's cat.

When Santana asked Kurt to accompany her on the trip he decided to go. Besides the fact that the center was located in one of his favorite parts of Europe, he also wanted to really see what this place was all about. It was with that sentiment that he found himself climbing onto a red eye flight with his closest friend just weeks later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, here's chapter two- this one is from Blaine's POV**

**Warning for not too explicit descriptions of non-con between Blaine/OC**

"Blainey, come snuggle me!" Brittany whined to her friend.

The two were settled on the couch in the center watching what Brittany deemed the most important program of the day, Spongebob Squarepants. Blaine looked over at his new friend. She had only been there a few weeks but in that small amount of time she had stolen his heart. She came to the center with her parents looking poor, tired, and dirty. Despite the rough life she seemed to lead, there was a sparkle in her eyes that Blaine noticed right away. Blaine had been back at the center for a year and in this time he felt a connection to no one. He just did his work and hoped no one noticed him. That all changed when the bubbly girl came into his life.

At Britney's insistence the boy scooted his body up to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Even this simple touch still shocked him sometimes. When he first came back to the center, he wouldn't even look anyone in the eye, never mind touch them. The only one that could bring out this side of him was his closest friend. From the moment they became close she just didn't take no for an answer, like in her sweet way she could never imagine why someone would want to refuse a hug. Because of this simple acceptance and sweet love, Blaine just could not refuse her anything.

"Blainey, do you think I will like the girl who chose me? She seems really nice in the emails and pictures but I'm kind of scared." Brittany relayed these fears directly into Blaine's ear in a childishly small voice. Blaine was unsure of how to answer this. He wanted to reassure his friend but after his personal experience he didn't know if he could form the words. Luckily Brittany seemed to take his silence as something comforting because she just burrowed further into his side and blinked her eyes in a tired manner.

"Blaine!" a harsh voice yelled from the doorway. Blaine knew that voice. He had heard it demean him and scream at him off and on for the last year since he came back to the center. Hunter Clarington, Blaine's boss and tormenter wanted his attention.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" Blaine asked.

"What makes you think you can just laze around all day? Do you think that might be why your husband returned you? Why he sent you back? No one likes laziness Blaine." he said with a smug smile on his face.

"I'm sorry sir. What do you need me to do?" he asked again while looking only at the floor.

"Why do I even put up with you? You know that we have a prospective wife for Brittany coming tomorrow. Why isn't the meeting room clean?"

"No, I cleaned it this morning. It should be perfect!" Blaine said softly but desperately.

"So not only are you lazy, but you are also calling me a liar? Get in there now, clean it again and then do not come out of your room for the night. I don't want your rejected ass to be bringing the atmosphere down when they come." Hunter finished that statement with a sneer and left the room.

Blaine crumbled under the weight of the insults. Brittany quickly climbed off the couch and took Blaine in her arms.

"Let me help you clean Blainey, then we will snuggle in bed until tomorrow. It will be alright." she cooed softly in his ear while helping him to his feet. Blaine was comforted by his friends words but knew that in actuality, nothing was going to be alright. He knew that the only person he cared about from the center would be leaving him forever in a few days and he also knew that Hunter would only keep him around for so long before he kicked him out. No one wanted a failure and a reject around. Blaine hurriedly cleaned the posh meeting room again as he noted the blatant differences between the meeting room and the rest of the center. The meeting room was the only room the clients ever see of the place so the fabrics and furniture in this room were the best of the best and a far cry from the meager dorms that made up the rest of the facility. It was all a part of the illusion. The clients that came to the center wanted to think that they were getting this perfect bride or groom who was pampered and innocent instead of the reality. Blaine shook his head at the injustice of it all as he finished the job with Britts help.

The pair went towards the direction of Blaine's room when they were stopped by Hunter again.

"You,girl, go get ready at the salon. I need you to look your best and most expensive tomorrow." This message was conveyed in a much softer voice than was ever used with Blaine. The usual tone returned when Brittany left and Hunter turned toward him. "What the hell are you still doing out here? You can miss dinner for that my friend, I had better not see your worthless face until tomorrow after the meeting to clean up."

Tears hitched in Blaine's throat at the mention of his worthlessness. He knew it, he knew he was worthless and used and broken but what could he do? Blaine wanted to run away and just curl up in the gutter somewhere but for now he was still property of the center. He couldn't leave even if he wanted to...not until Hunter kicked him out.

The small boy returned to his room that was stark and desolate save one beautiful aspect. His violin, the hand me down from his grandfather was perched on its stand by his bed. The instrument was his only saving grace and the only reason he was able to survive the year of torment and the year of loneliness before Brittany. Blaine picked up the instrument and felt the weight and warmth of the wood in his hands. He loved the way the the old instrument smelled of history and worn wood and resin. He loved that just a tiny swipe of his fingertips down its strings could garner a beautiful sound for only his enjoyment. With baited breath, he lifted the instrument and tucked the chin rest into the space between his shoulder and neck. He sat in silence for a few moments deciding what he wanted to play in that moment that would let out all he felt and all he wanted. The violin was his voice, even if what he was saying was only conveyed to himself in his dark, little room.

The dark memories of his time with his assigned husband started to creep into his thoughts. The scared feelings and pain accompanied by cries of 'No Please!' that went ignored for so long. Blaine swallowed slowly and used everything he knew to suppress those thoughts. He cleared his mind and went back to a time when he was young and his big brother had taken him to the one and only play he had ever seen. He was eight and he remembered the beautiful velvet chairs of the grand theater and the sounds of the orchestra warming up. So many memories of that show had saved him but he decided to play one of the songs that conveyed his longing for a better life. His fingers tentatively touched the fingerboard as he lovingly ran the bow along the strings.

As he played the notes, the young girls sentiment in the song was transformed to comfort him. All he wanted was to be held and comforted and loved. The words to the song, geared towards a child's aspirations were no less poignant to his situation as they ran through his mind to accompany the haunting notes...

_There is a castle on a cloud,_

_I like to go there in my sleep,_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

_There is a room that's full of toys,_

_There are a hundred boys and girls,_

_Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

_There is a lady all in white,_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby,_

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_

_She says "Cosette, I love you very much."_

_I know a place where no one's lost,_

_I know a place where no one cries,_

_Crying at all is not allowed,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

When the melody was finished, Blaine continued pouring his heart into every note, morphing the chords into a piece of his own composition. This freestyle composition flowed through him as he felt himself tiring and weakening with the strain of the day. Finally the last resonating note carried softly through the room as he gently propped his instrument up in its place of honor.

Stumbling to his bed, exhaustion and worry finally won out as he closed his eyes and curled himself into a protective ball to sleep.

As usual, the dreams plagued Blaine. He couldn't even have his dreams for his own without memories of the man who broke him. As soon as his sleep reached the point of dreaming, Blaine found himself arriving at his new husband's home, warm and floaty with the prospect of love. The moment the threshold was crossed, however, those dreams began to crack and crumble.

"Get in the bedroom." were the first words uttered to him in his new home. Blaine was just eighteen and a virgin. His husband's demeanor scared him and made him hurry toward the direction of the room with dread. He wanted to be courted, to be loved before this step was taken. Even though his husband was physically nothing he ever desired, he hoped he could learn to love the man who saved him from his old life. Brett was 42, balding and overweight. When Blaine first met him he was instantly turned off but no amount of pleading would sway Hunter Clarington. Brett had a bank account that matched his girth and Blaine soon found that true love was never the goal of the center; whoever could pay the highest price got their pick of the lot.

That first night, Brett forced Blaine down on the bed and took his virginity with no prep, gentleness, or love and every day after that he raped him again. In his dreams Blaine relived every moment with the horrid man until he opened his tearful eyes the next morning and that night was no different.

The next morning, just like every other, began with Blaine trying to keep the contents of his stomach inside his body. All he could do to stay calm was to remember the day he got out. To remember the day the police came to the hospital he was sent to for the twentieth time to say he was going back to the center and Brett was being arrested.

Blaine was skin and bones at that point and so weak from lack of food that he could hardly comprehend what the police were saying. When he realized the gravity of their words he broke down with thankfulness that he would never have to go back there again. The happy feeling flowed through Blaine on the plane ride and in the car until the reality of his new life at the center set in.

That first night Hunter sat him down and berated him for hours about not being a good husband to Brett. He told him a good husband performs his husbandry duties and he reminded Blaine repeatedly that he failed. Blaine shook and held back tears as he received the verbal abuse but in the back of his mind all he could think of was that he was free. That first night, before the dreams came, all he could think of was the fact that his body was his own again- it wouldn't be grabbed harshly by uncaring hands or forcefully used. That first night, after he cried the tears of worthlessness and self depreciation at Hunter's harsh assessment, he cried tears of joy for his freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! I don't know my posting schedule yet but it should be atleast weekly. Please remember that this story is unbetaed so please forgive any mistakes :)**

**Warning for a bit more non-con in this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

"Damn boy, I am so excited!" Santana said with a genuine enthusiasm that Kurt had never seen. He smiled at her uncharacteristic attitude.

"Wow San, I've never seen this side of you before. Have you gone soft? Come to think of it- that flight attendant made you turn off your phone right in the middle of reading Brittany's emails for the hundredth time and you just did it! The girl didn't even walk away crying!" Kurt held his hand up to his friends forehead in a mock examination. "Nope, you feel fine. Huh." he laughed softly at his little joke.

"Ha Ha porcelain. You are so hilarious. Wait until you find your person... it just changes you! God she is so sweet, I can't wait to meet her. Want to see the pictures of her again?" she asked this question almost rhetorically because there was no expectation of an answer. The seatbelt sign was off in the plane and everyone began taking out their electronics for the long flight. Both Santana and Kurt bought into the plane's wifi plan and booted up their various Apple products. When Santana accessed her email she squealed to see that she had a new message from Brittany. Kurt waited as she previewed the message and looked over at her indication.

"Aww, look at my girl, she is so precious! Damn Hummel, who do you think that hot hobbit is in the background?" she pointed to a tiny figure in the corner of her phone screen.

"How can you even see that Tana? Ugh. Just email it to me and I will pull it up on my iPad." she hurried to send the file to Kurt and waited for it to load. He handed her his device and she pulled up the photo. After softly running her fingers over her future wife's jawline she pointed to the corner of the picture. Kurt leaned over in her direction and saw the person she was indicating.

The boy was beautiful. That was the first and only thought Kurt had for a long time.

"Wow, he really is something. Are you excited I brought you now? Maybe love is in your future!" she practically squeaked.

"Am I with Rachel? Who the hell are you and what did you do to my bitchy Santana! I demand her return right away!" he managed despite having his tongue in knots at the vision before him.

"Oh no you didn't, believe me I am not too happy to _actually_ cut you so you better remember that. C'mon Hummel, can't I be a girl every once in a while? Just because you usually corner the market femininity doesn't mean I can't do it. How about this...you can be the princess and I'll be the queen." She smiled snarkily at her insult but still managed to look like the cat who got the cream...it was an odd combination but oh, so fitting.

"Shut up Tana and give me the iPad back." Kurt made grabby hands for the device and when she held it out of reach he glared at her. With a knowing smile she finally handed it back over.

The boy's gaze was downcast so Kurt couldn't see his eyes but the sweep of eyelashes hiding them from view was lush and dark. The boy's hair was just a bit longer than he would recommend with the obvious curl but the extra thickness made the curls appear adorable and messy. His lips were flushed and inviting and his skin was almost golden even in the darker light. Kurt was enthralled to say the least.

Despite his obvious attraction to the boy, Kurt could also detect another feeling he just couldn't contain. Protectiveness. The boy's posture in the seated position was hunched as if he were trying to comfort himself. A huge difference from the bouncy girl in the forefront of the photo, this boy looked like he was just waiting to be kicked. Kurt didn't even know his name but he wanted to gather him in his arms and protect him from everything. Kurt's breath hitched with the sadness emanating off the small figure.

"He is beautiful. I wonder who he is? Did you see him on the website?" Kurt knew she hadn't but asked anyway just for something to say that didn't give away his instant infatuation. He knew that if he had seen this boy before he would never forget him and Santana subjected him to hours on that site.

"I'll look again. It will only take a few minutes because there are not many boys on there. Ooh! I can also ask Brit if you want." she offered.

"No, don't bring it up." Kurt answered, wary of his emotions at the moment. What if the boy wasn't on the website because he was already taken? Maybe he was just waiting for his future husband to arrive...or even worse his future wife! Kurt realized then that the boy was probably straight. This was crazy. How could he feel this overwhelming tug of loss and regret when he didn't even know the boy?

Despite his answer in the negative, Kurt could see Santana typing into her phone and knew that she was not obeying his wishes. In the back of his mind he was thankful for her pushiness. He really wanted to know that desolate looking, beautiful boy.

"Brit, I'm sure everything will be okay. It really seems like Santana loves you. Who couldn't love you?" Blaine asked softly into Brittany's hair as he held her on the bed.

Blaine and Brittany were spending every last minute together to get ready for being apart. Santana would arrive that later that day so both knew their time was short if the match was finalized. Blaine found himself tearing up at random moments throughout the day at the thought of losing his friend and he had to keep taking deep gulping breaths to keep the tears at bay.

"Blainey, I know I'm pretty amazing so you know what? I'm not going to worry about it anymore. Nope, now it's your turn to cuddle. You must have some worries you want to talk about." the girl's simple outlook amazed him so much. He knew than Santana was in for a lifetime of fun if she treated his friend right. She was the most loyal and beautiful person he knew.

At that moment, Brittany got up from the bed and indicated that Blaine stand up. As soon as he complied, she got back into the bed and held her arms out. Brittany always did this funny little thing where she decided who needed to be cuddled. Usually it was Blaine after a night of insults and slurs but lately Brittany had been declaring herself the cuddle receiver more often. Blaine knew much of her cuddling needs stemmed from nervousness over her impending marriage and he was only too happy to finally be able to reciprocate some comfort to his friend.

Today, it seemed like Brittany had declared it a draw. Blaine gave the sweet girl a watery smile and climbed into her arms. As he settled his head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent he was stuck again by the sadness of the situation. Brittany was so maternal and loving. She made him feel so safe and warm during the times he needed it most. She wrapped her arms around him and her sugary bubblegum scent floated around him again. His breath stuttered as the scent filled his lungs and tears pricked his eyelids once more.

"So, tell me your worries." she said sweetly.

"No, it's nothing Brit Brit. I'm just going to miss you." he whispered into her neck.

"Oh Blainey, I wish we could find you love too. Wouldn't it be nice if we could find someone to take you home and care for you? You are the best dolphin I know and I don't know how anyone could meet you and not love you."

At this heartfelt statement Blaine stiffened slightly. He never wanted to be married again. He didn't know what the alternative was but regardless of what faced him he never wanted to be under someone's control again. Memories wracked his emotionally and physically tired body. All of his usual defenses weren't working under the strain as he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the usual onslaught.

_Brett was a business man. He would never tell Blaine what it was that he actually did but the boy knew he was some type of corporate big wig because he constantly had to entertain clients at their home. Those were the worst times for Blaine. He was to sit silently, behave as the perfect Stepford husband would and cater to all of the needs of his husbands co-workers. A flashback of one of the worst dinners entered Blaine's mind without warning. Before he knew it he was back in the badly lit dining room surrounded by the small group of businessmen that leered at him openly even with his husband by his side. In the past there had been touches and secret grabs but the atmosphere was entirely different that night._

_Blaine gathered the dishes from the table noting Brett's pleased glance at the amount of food left on his plate. Brett never wanted him to gain any weight so he monitored his food intake obsessively. Carrying the stack carefully to the kitchen, Blaine set himself up to do the dishes while the other men retired to the living room for scotch._

_Washing dishes was one of Blaine's favorite chores. Brett always complained because he took so long with the task and the man's favorite point to make was that they had a dishwasher...there was no need to wash dishes by hand. Despite Brett's complaints, Blaine always silently insisted on still washing each dish by hand and Brett never outright forbade him. Dishes were Blaine's favorite chore primarily because it gave him an extra hour before meeting his fate every night in the bedroom. Besides that reason, Blaine also loved that the water was so warm at a time when he always felt cold and the smell of dish soap so different from the musky sweat smell he felt was ingrained in his nostrils from night after night under Brett. He hummed softly to himself while completing the mundane activity and waited for the daydreams to come to him._

_After a few moments of peace in his kitchen sanctuary, Blaine felt a presence behind him. Setting the delicate china on the counter, he turned to find one of Brett's sleazy co-workers carrying a glass into the room. With a dirty grin, the man took one last swig from his drink and held it out for Blaine to take. Blaine wiped his hands on the kitchen towel slowly and reached out to take the glass. The man took a few more steps forward and ran the fingers of his other hand down the side of Blaine's face, cupping his jaw and pulling him in. Blaine froze. He had no idea what was happening and he wanted to know where Brett was._  
_"Brett..." was all that came out of his mouth and even that came out as barely a whisper._

_"Don't worry about him baby." the man cooed lasciviously._

_Blaine recoiled from the man's touch as he was pulled in further. Laughing at Blaine's hesitance, the man took the glass still in both their hands and set it on the kitchen counter. He gripped both of Blaine's wrists and with an utterance that sounded a lot like 'so hot' he smashed their lips together. Blaine felt the bile rise in his throat as he heard the man pulling down his zipper and unclasping his buckle. He wanted to run but where would he go? He wanted to shout but he was unsure what would be worse, dealing with this man or dealing with Brett when he was interrupted with his guests._

_The man kissed him harshly for a few minutes more. Blaine felt tears building up under his eyelids as he tried to keep his lips tightly closed. The man moved his hand from his pants and gripped Blaine's jaw tightly pressing forcefully on the hinge near his ear. A yelp escaped Blaine's lips at the pain and the man took that as invitation to work his tongue into Blaine's mouth, filling him with the sour sharp flavor of scotch and cigar. The man finally pulled back from his assault and released Blaine's mouth from torment._

_"Get on your knees for me and open your pretty mouth." he said in a quiet menacing voice._

_Blaine could hear the rustling and low murmurs in the outer hall that signaled the exit of the other guests. He felt relief for the first time in a long time. He knew Brett would come to check on him and it was the first time since they met that he couldn't wait to see his husband's face. Blaine didn't notice that during his reverie the man began to push down on his collar bones and before the boy knew it he was kneeling on the floor. The fly of the cheap dress pants in from of him was open and the long thin shaft of the man's cock was pointed directly toward his lips._

_"Open up now." the man directed._

_Blaine heard the telltale heavy footsteps of his husband. He was shocked that the sound didn't stop the man. He just continued guiding his cock towards Blaine's tightly closed lips. He turned his head slightly just at the right time and the hard as steel head of the man's cock smeared pre-come on his cheek._

_Hearing a slight creak in the flooring, Blaine glanced up to see Brett in the doorway. He pleaded with his husband with his eyes hoping that the silent message of apology at the situation and desperation to be saved would come through. Brett didn't even spare Blaine a glance. He seemed to have a silent conversation with his coworker for a moment before he turned and left the room._

_As his last hope for rescue disappeared, the tears that had gathered under Blaine's eyelids finally made their way silently down his cheeks. The man tuned back to him again._

_"Finally alone now..." he purred and pressed his fingers harshly to the hinge of Blaine's jaw again. Resignedly and with shame, Blaine parted his lips._

Snapping out of his reverie Blaine realized that he was sobbing openly into Brittany's shoulder. The girl rubbed her hand over his back and shushed into his ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he repeated desperately.

"Shhhh Blainey, it's ok now."

After a while of comfort from his closest friend, Blaine's sobs had subsided and hitching breaths were the only lasting reminder of his breakdown. While she waited for him to calm, Brittany began regaling him of the plans she made for Lord Tubbington to care for Blaine after she left. He found himself chuckling softly at her oblivious rambling. She had just finished explaining the logistics of how Lord Tubbington would convey his instructions for cuddle time when a quiet beep from her laptop signaled an email.

Brittany grabbed her laptop from Blaine's nightstand and the pair sat up so the girl could see what came in. Brittany excitedly told Blaine it was another message from her Santana. Then she was worried because she was supposed to be in a plane and what if she wasn't? Blaine then had to explain airplane wifi in the smallest terms possible for Brit to even calm down long enough to open the email. After she read the first few lines Brittany looked up toward Blaine.

"Blaine, she's asking about you. How do you think she knows about you? Do you think I'm going to marry a mind reader? I would love that because sometimes I need help figuring out my own thoughts..." Brittany finished that comment in a floaty tone as she read on. Her face fell after a moment.

"Oh, she says she's not a mind reader and she actually saw you in one of my pictures. She said her friend Kurt is with her and they were both wondering who the hot hobbit was. Wait- are you magic Blaine? And if Sanny's not a mind reader then how did she know I would think she's a mind reader?"

Blaine was busy blushing at Santana's comment and trying to decipher Brittany's crazy comments all at once. Who was this friend that Santana was bringing? A feeling of excitement mixed with dread filled is body. While his initial reaction to being called hot was nice, once his mind caught up he remembered all of the other scenarios in which that adjective was used. Harsh whispers of 'you are so hot for it' and 'you are such a hot little cockslut' filled his mind as he shuddered.

Blaine looked over at Brittany who returned his gaze with a quizzical look.

"I'm sure she just knew what you would think without an explanation on how she knew about me Brit Brit. You're lucky. It seems like she really knows and appreciates you." he said.

That wasn't the only reason Brittany is lucky in Blaine's eyes. The main reason, the most important reason this girl in front of him was lucky is because she actually had a choice. Whereas Blaine was dropped off by his parents forcefully and unknowingly, Brittany made the choice to come to the center like many others, looking for a better life. If Santana wasn't what she wanted, she had the right to say no. Hunter didn't take kindly to people refusing his matches and she would owe him restitution for all of the living expenses incurred since she set foot in the door of the center if she never chose a spouse, but ultimately it was up to her.

"I think so too. She is so nice and beautiful and she has never called me stupid. Besides you, she's the first person who hasn't. I really think I could love her Blainey."

"That's good Brit. I want you to be happy." Blaine smiled indulgently.

"What should I tell her about you? Can I tell them you're my friend?" she asked.

Blaine thought for a moment about that. He didn't know what Kurt's motives were for wanting to know about him and Hunter really wanted him to stay gone tomorrow. As Hunter always said, Blaine just brings the whole atmosphere down with his failure. Hunter only offered virgins through his center because they brought the most business and garnered the best fees. Blaine remembered the night he came back and Hunter outlined just what would be expected of him. After berating him profusely he made sure to point out that Blaine was useless to him now and he reminded Blaine that he didn't conduct business in the sloppy seconds arena. Blaine couldn't go back to his parents and there was no way that he could payback the living costs from before his wedding so Hunter made him an indentured servant of sorts.

The worst part of the arrangement is that Blaine had no idea how much he actually owed to the man- Hunter just told him he would release him when he was done paying his debt. Blaine was mentally kicking himself for somehow getting into that picture. What if this man thought he was one of the centers offerings? Hunter would kill him if this got out and the man asking about him would probably be disappointed to find out that Blaine wasn't one of the pristine potential "brides" and only nothing more than a used and broken reject. Realizing that Brittany was still waiting for a response, Blaine formatted his next statement carefully.

"Um...okay I guess. Just tell them my name if they really want to know and maybe tell them I work here or something?" Blaine was so unsure but he knew he wanted to be as vague as possible.

On the flight, Santana's email dinged a new arrival. She eagerly opened the short note anticipating any information about the boy for her friend. After reading the message she turned to Kurt.

"So Hummel, it seems the kid in the picture is just an employee there. Brit says he's her best friend though and she is so sad to leave him behind. She said his name is Blaine." she conveyed the message and seemed to watch intently for any telltale reaction from Kurt.

Kurt was shaken out of the daydream that plagued him since the moment he saw the boy's photo. He saw the boy's sweet downcast gaze in his minds eye and smiled. Blaine. The name was beautiful and unique just like the boy. He needed to feel the name pass over his lips so much that before he knew it he was uttering it repeatedly with reverence under his breath.

"Wow Hummel, you've lost it. I can't wait to meet this kid now." Santana gave Kurt an incredulous look before glancing back down to the screen."Ha! And by the way- I know you thought I was crazy, but do I know my girl or what? She needs me to verify that I am not a mind reader. She said if I wasn't then how did I know to tell her I wasn't? I tell you- I don't know how I will keep my head on straight around her but I'm looking forward to the challenge."

Kurt chucked at the statement and admitted that the next week would be interesting to say the least. As the seatbelt light flashed indicating the planes descent, Kurt found himself using the noise created by the moving passengers to mask the sound of his new obsession. As he reached to buckle his seatbelt, he felt the sweet beautiful name slide over his tongue and through his lips once more.

"Blaine."

**Please review! I'd love to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks so much everyone for the reviews and follows and favorites! I love this site and this community- everyone is so supportive and amazing! Thischapter is one of my favorites so far and I hope you like it. I does contain another Les Miserables song- but don't worry this will be the last. This song was just the one that actually inspired this entire fic. I heard a version of it on You Tube by Michael Henry and Justin Robinett that was so beautiful that an entire story came from it. Enjoy!**

As the crowded plane emptied, Kurt couldn't get that mysterious boy out of his mind. Even as he kept up with the very excited Santana to the car they hired, that sweep of eyelashes or the exact curve of the neck holding the beautiful boy's bowed head crossed Kurt's subconscious thoughts. He didn't even pay attention to the amazing countryside scenery he knew would be flying by his window. Actually, he really didn't become conscious again until the car pulled up to the horseshoe shaped drive of the luxurious hotel. They were stopping there first so Santana could freshen up before meeting her potential bride. According to the new time zone it was two o'clock at that moment and their appointment wasn't until four. Despite making this stop for Santana, Kurt couldn't help but be grateful for the time to collect himself and make himself presentable in the off chance he met the mysterious urchin who newly occupied his every thought.

The pair entered the hotel and Kurt had to say that even he was excited by the lavish nature of the furnishings and decorations. Even being surrounded by this level of luxury all the time still didn't dull his appreciation and thankfulness that this was his life. Both he and Santana got separate suites so that they wouldn't kill each other over the course of the week and so the new couple could spend time alone if they wanted. Kurt took in the four poster bed and decadent linens. He was so tired by the flight and worrying over the mystery boy that he laid down on the bed and snuggled onto the enormous amount of pillows. He pulled out his iPad again and opened up the picture. He laughed at himself because of how ridiculous he was acting? Damn, was he turning into Santana? Kurt decided he didn't care how crazy he was, no one could see him anyway. Smiling, he looked down at the picture open on his device. He looked at the features of the boy again and felt warmth spread throughout his body. What would he look like in person? Kurt really couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

"Blaine! Bring these refreshments up to the meeting room! Why don't you do anything by yourself! You are so lazy!" Hunter bellowed.

"Yes sir, right away." Blaine answered he knew better than to even try to stand up for himself, and what for anyway? He probably was lazy.

"They will be here any minute. After you bring up that tray get back to your room." he fixed Blaine with a steely glare and the boy shuddered.

"Yes, okay sir." he answered timidly.

Blaine gathered the tray of coffee and light refreshments to the meeting room. Brittany was sitting nervously in one of the posh wing chairs.

"Hey Blainey, I wish you could stay with me." she said while wringing her hands nervously. Blaine put down the tray and took her fidgety hands in his.

"Listen Brit Brit, like I always tell you- you are amazing! If Santana doesn't see that then she's crazy." he said sweetly.

"Thanks Blainey. So does Hunter say you have to stay in your room?"

"Well, you know what he says Brit. He doesn't want the garbage scaring the clients away." Blaine tried to make light of the statement but he knew in his heart it was true.

"I know Sanny would never think you were garbage. I really want her to meet you Blaine, you're my best friend."

"I know Brit, but we have to listen to the boss. I better go to my room. It's almost four- thirty now." Blaine anxiously looked at the clock and realized that he was cutting it close. He bent down and kissed Brittany's cheek before quickly turning and leaving the room.

As soon as he stepped into the hall, he saw Hunter leading a couple to the meeting room. It took just a moment to register that this must be Brittany's intended and her friend. Anxiety filled Blaine's tired body again as he realized he had disobeyed Hunter's order and his boss was was going to kill him for still being visible. He meant to turn away quickly but Hunter caught his eye with a scowl as he paused mid sentence. The pause made the two people accompanying Hunter look up. As soon as they did Blaine's eyes took in a pretty caramel skinned girl quickly before stopping on one of the most gorgeous men he'd ever seen. He felt like a deer in head lights. The crisp cool blue of the man's eyes held him and no matter what he tried, he could not let go.

"Blaine!" The low growl of his boss snapped him out of his trance and one quick look into the mans angry eyes told Blaine he was in trouble later. He saw the willowy, gorgeous man turn angrily towards Hunter and wondered for a moment why. He realized he was staring again and quickly tuned to leave.

"Who was that?" He heard a sultry female voice ask.

"No one." Came Hunter's gruff reply.

Blaine felt tears gather in his eyes again. He was no one. His parents disowned him, his husband abused him, and now he was stuck in the desolate purgatory that was his life, just like he deserved. He moved down the hall quickly and went through the heavy industrial door at the end that separated the dorms from the rooms suitable for the public eye. Moving just a few more doors down the boy arrived at his tiny room. Kicking himself for his stupidity and wondering what punishment awaited him, Blaine did the only thing he knew to do to calm down. He picked up his beloved violin and rested it on his shoulder like a lover's arm to comfort him. Picking up the bow gently, he lifted his arm to play the only song that would come to him at that moment.

* * *

Kurt was livid. He had to admit that he was impressed with the center as soon as they arrived. The grounds of the countryside estate were beautiful and the foyer was just as impressive. A petite blond girl had shown them to the owner's office at arrival, and even though they were a bit early due to Santana's excitement they were welcomed graciously. The owner introduced himself as Hunter Clarington and reached out to shake Kurt's hand. Despite the obvious years of private school breeding leading to impeccable manners, Kurt honestly didn't like the man. Hunter just seemed slimy and conniving to him. Growing up with a working man like his dad made Kurt shrewd. That quality had helped him navigate the world of Broadway and it had never failed him. Despite his dislike of the man, he knew they were at the center for a reason so he plastered on his best smile and sat back as Santana discussed the details of the transaction for Brittany... if the girl accepted.

After the formalities were out of the way, Hunter led the pair down the hall to the meeting room. When they turned the corner Kurt noticed that Hunter stalled mid-sentence. When Kurt looked up he saw the reason for Hunter's stutter. The boy...the boy with the beautiful eyelashes and golden skin stood just outside an open doorway as if frozen. At first his eyes met Hunter's and after a short moment his face crumpled visibly. Kurt urged him to just meet is eyes for a moment and seemingly it worked as the soulful depths met his. Kurt was stunned. The eyes he had dreamed about were green, a beautiful amber swirled with jade that right now reflected a look of awe.

That moment of mutual curiosity vanished instantly with a low growl of the boys name from Hunter. At the barely audible sound, Kurt saw the boy's eyes cloud with pain and fear once more. Kurt pulled his eyes away from the vision before him to glare at Hunter. The owner unknowingly continued on with his sales pitch as he declared the boy 'no one' and Kurt tried to suppress his reaction until he could find out more.

Despite the will to review the situation before pouncing on the man, Kurt could barely contain his anger as Hunter sweetly introduced Brittany as if she were a precious jewel. Of course Kurt could tell that in Santana's eyes she was, and the girl was undoubtably beautiful but Kurt couldn't help but notice the glaring difference in the owner's demeanor.

As soon as the girl came into his friend's line of sight, Santana's jaw dropped and she looked like a seven year old on Christmas day. After offering the two of them refreshments, Hunter turned and left the room saying he would come back to get them in an hour or so.

Hesitant at first, the girls soon realized what they both wanted and ran to embrace each other. It was like they were long lost friends. Kurt was really so happy for his friend as he watched her pull Brittany into her arms. After vague but unusual pleasantries exchanged with Brittany, he could have sworn she referred to him as a dolphin, Kurt tuned the conversation out pretending to look at the surroundings and give them some privacy. After about fifteen minutes, Kurt heard a familiar name that brought him back to the conversation.

"I wish you could meet my Blainey but Hunter doesn't like him around anyone." Brit said to Santana in a sad voice.

"Why not? What's up with him? He doesn't like people?" Santana asked in a soft voice trying to soothe her girl.

"No...Hunter just says he's like leftovers and doesn't want him around. He calls him sloppy seconds or something. He makes Blainey cry." she looked up at Santana hesitantly and seeing the pure adoration in her eyes continued. "I really don't want to leave him here but he needs to pay off his debt when he was returned by his husband."

Kurt was stunned at how open this girl was being with them. Obviously Hunter didn't know his people at all or he would have never left them alone. Kurt was just reeling from the wealth of information from the sweet girl. Blaine had been married? He owed money to the center? What made someone return that precious boy? Kurt just had to find out.

"Hey Santana, I'm just going to go exploring okay? I promise I'll be back before Hunter comes- I just really want to give you two alone time." he threw a very meaningful look Santana's way and she nodded knowingly. Kurt turned toward the door and peeking both ways, went down the hall in the direction that Blaine had gone.

As soon as he set out he started berating himself. What the hell was he doing? What did he think he would do...find the boy and say 'Hey, I heard your husband returned you and your boss is an ass, want to hang out?' Despite knowing that he was acting irrationally, all Kurt cared about was that he had to see that boy again and perhaps offer comfort. He hoped that with Brittany as a best friend maybe the boy would see things simply too. Maybe he would be open to accepting comfort from a stranger.

As Kurt approached a large metal door he hesitated. What if the rest of the center was alarmed or something? Santana would kill him if they got thrown out before the contract was signed. With his hand hovering over the doorknob for a few moments he finally made his decision. Grasping the knob resolutely, he opened the door to find the boy.

As soon as the heavy door shut behind him he looked over the new atmosphere with shock. Gone were the plush Persian runners in the hall and in their place were thin industrial rugs of muted grey. The brocade wall coverings were missing and a drab, almost flesh toned paint covered the now noticeably concrete walls. Kurt was disgusted that Hunter would allow people to live here like this. He was even more repulsed when he realized the extent the center went to cover up this deplorable dormitory.

When his shudders subsided Kurt realized that a peculiar noise was coming from behind a door farther down the hall. As he got closer to the room he recognized that the sound was a violin. Waves of emotion washed over him as he neared the doorway and the haunting notes filled the air. The music was some of the most beautiful and heartfelt he'd ever heard. Kurt stopped at the partially open doorway and peered in. He thought for a moment how insanely intrusive he was being but all of those thoughts cleared his mind when he saw who the musician was.

Blaine was standing in the center of the tiny room holding the instrument reverently as he played. Kurt was overwhelmed by the pain visible on the boy's face as he stroked the bow almost lovingly over the strings as if they were a lifeline. Kurt felt tears spring to his eyes he took in the sight of the shining remnants of recent tear tracks visible on the beautiful boy's sunken cheeks. When Kurt realized what song the boy was playing his breath hitched softly.

_I dreamed a dream in times gone by_

_When hope was high, and life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_Idreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid _

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night _

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_And they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came_

As he caught the climbing melody of the music he had close his eyes because the vision and the music was too much. He wanted to join this boy in his quest for comfort and Kurt had to hold himself back from singing out with the smooth notes of longing

_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we'll live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

At that last line, Kurt opened his eyes and couldn't help softly singing the sad ending in a show of solidarity for the mysterious boy.

The boy raised his eyes and they opened widely in shock as he saw Kurt in the doorway. The boy opened his mouth then closed it repeatedly as if he couldn't decide what to do. Finally, he just sat on his bed and broke. That was the only way to describe it. The boy seemed so overwhelmed by the emotions evoked by the song, and the day, and by being caught in a moment of sadness that he collapsed into a seated position and sobbed.

Kurt couldn't watch for one moment more. Propriety and social norms be damned, he walked quickly in the room and gathered the trembling boy into his arms. The boy stiffened at first but after a few moments of shushing and soft rocking, he melted into Kurt's embrace.

* * *

'Am I dreaming?' Blaine thought to himself. The gamut of emotion that Blaine had been subject to in the last hour had been so draining that he thought he was surely asleep. Then the beautiful voice that had pulled him from his reverie transformed to a calming susurrus. The soft shushing was accompanied by a warm puff of breath in his hair and the arms that guided his body into a rocking motion were firm and strong.

"Please, please...I'm sorry" Blaine stated weakly. He had no idea what was happening. Why was this man down in his room and why wasn't Hunter there yelling at them both? Blaine worried that Hunter would come any minute to kick the man out and Brittany would never get to marry her wife and it would be all his fault. But just the man's arms were so inviting and comforting...Blaine couldn't bring himself to pull away.

Then he noticed that his hands were still gripping the bow and neck of his violin. He sat up to place the instrument on the end of the bed but the stranger noticed quickly what was needed. Blaine felt the secure arms leave him and whimpered at the loss.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be right back." an angelic voice whispered.

Blaine felt so comforted at that whispered promise and let go easily as the instrument was gently separated from his fingers and placed back on the stand. The stranger came back after the task was completed and pulled Blaine back into his arms. A firm hand began running gentle circles on his back in a way that Blaine had never felt before.

"I'm sorry that I just barged in here but I needed to see if you were okay. Then when I saw you play... well you just broke my heart. I'm sorry if you think I'm crazy but I can't see you cry." the soothing timbre of the mans voice washed over Blaine as he melted further into the strangers embrace.

When Blaine was a child and didn't want to wake up for school, he would often count to ten in his half-sleep state just to keep himself barely conscious enough to not fall fully back to sleep but still get those last few moments of warmth before waking. Even though there was no school and he was physically awake, Blaine found himself using this same trick just to hold on for just a little longer before leaving the comfort of the man's arms.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...ten._

"Y-you aren't supposed to be here." Blaine whispered into the man's shoulder.

The man stiffened slightly as if he just realized the absurdity of the situation. As Blaine felt those strong arms unravel from his body, he regretted his last statement immensely. As the warmth and comfort ebbed away slowly but surely, the will to even hold himself up emptied from Blaine's body.

'This is how it should be' Blaine thought. 'I don't deserve anything from this man.'

Blaine kept his eyes downcast toward the threadbare bedspread as he struggled against the force of sadness that now seemed multiplied by the loss of the stranger's strength. He felt the bed shift as the man stood and backed toward the doorway. Blaine glanced up for a moment to get one last look at his angel and noticed the man looked embarrassed.

"Um, so I guess I'll just go..." was the soft departing statement that met Blaine's ears before the click of the door closing signaled the mans departure.

Blaine laid down on his bed then and turned his face toward his pillow. He briefly thought of getting his violin but he knew that even that wouldn't comfort him now. Finally, exhausted by everything, he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Kurt closed the dorm room door and began to walk back to the meeting room hurriedly. As soon as he passed through the heavy metal door and arrived in the place he knew he was allowed to be, he couldn't help but stop for a minute to think about what had just happened. Kurt leaned against the hallway wall to collect himself.

He rubbed his hands intently over his face for a moment. Kurt could not believe what he had just done. He didn't regret it really. He knew in his heart that there was no way he could have walked away from that situation without offering comfort to the boy, but who cuddles a complete stranger? Before words were even spoken between them, Kurt blanched to think of how he had just run in there and took the sweet boy in his arms. Could he seem any crazier? But the action felt so right. The boy in his arms made him feel like he had come home...like he was complete. Kurt shivered with the memory of the overwhelming feeling of love that flowed through his body with the action. Love? How could he feel love for someone he never even properly met?

With that though echoing in his mind, he pulled his body away from the wall and continued down the hallway and entered the meeting room once again. When he arrived into he room, he looked up to see Santana sweetly kissing her intended bride as she said her goodbye. Kurt realized that love really looked good on his friend. He was so happy for her.

Santana glanced up and noticed Kurt back in the room.

"Hey Hummel, have a nice walk?" she looked into his eyes questionably.

"Yeah, you know...the center is definitely interesting to say the least." he answered with a subtle shake of his head. He knew she would get his silent plea to talk later.

Never one to disappoint him, Santana nodded slightly and began to make plans for a get together the next day with Brittany.

"Can I take you out to dinner or maybe we can just hang out at the hotel for a while. Wait- not like that!" Santana smiled at Brittany's shocked eyes. "I just want to get to know you. The hotel has a lovely restaurant and even a library. We could snuggle up by the fireplace. What do you say sweetie?"

"I don't know if I can. I'm really not allowed to leave the center without a chaperone before I'm married." Brittany looked excited but hesitant.

"Why don't you bring Blaine? Can't he chaperone?" Santana asked.

"I don't know..." Brittany trailed of as the door to the meeting room opened.

Hunter strode into the room and his eyes lit up when they settled on the cozy view of the girls before him.  
"How is everything going?" he asked.

Kurt earlier desire to slap this man came back full force.

"Everything is going well Mr. Clarington, we are just trying to make plans for tomorrow and Brittany informed me that she needs a chaperone to leave the center. I suggested her friend Blaine to act as chaperone."

Kurt saw Hunter's eyes darken with the mention of the boy's name. Why did Santana even bring up him up? It was obvious that Hunter wanted them to pretend he didn't even exist. What would this mean for Blaine and Brittany? Kurt noticed as Hunter turned a hard glare toward Brittany for a moment before he seemed to gather himself and plaster on his fake smile again.

"No, I'm sorry, Ms. Lopez. Blaine is an employee here and not suitable for chaperoning. Perhaps I can come up with someone else." he hedged.

"Well, I think Brittany would feel more comfortable with me if her friend were there. You know how shy she is." Santana gave Hunter a demure smile and it was then that Kurt realized her game. God! She was good. This was all Kurt could think as his friend continued. "I would absolutely be willing to pay any chaperone fees associated with letting Blaine come if you want to work out some terms with me."

At this statement Kurt saw a calculating look come over Hunter's face as his smile brightened even more.  
"I'm sure we can arrange something, Ms. Lopez, if you wouldn't mind following me to my office."

**The song used was "I Dreamed a Dream" and I claim no rights or ownership of it...that all goes to the writers and composers of Les Miserables. Please review and I'll love you forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! This one is almost twice as long because the I am in the zone now ha ha! I really hope you like it. **

**Warnings for tiny bit of non-con flashbacks and hints at what I just realized could be considered an eating disorder but is more like residual Brett influence...**

**Thanks so, so much for your favorites, follows and reviews! They make my day and I love them. If I haven't responded to you yet it's coming! And to the super sweet guest reviews I've been getting, I just adore you!**

Blaine was awoken by the feeling of a soft hand on his face. His eyelids fluttered open and looked into questioning eyes of bright blue. For a moment he was confused as a smile he couldn't contain crossed his features.

"Kurt?" hope joined the confusion in his voice.

As the soft giggle permeated the air and Blaine came to full wakefulness he realized that these blue eyes were not speckled with every cosmic color in the rainbow. These eyes were a clear grey-blue. These weren't Kurt's eyes, they were his best friend's.

"No silly! It's me! How do you know Kurt?" Brittany could be amazingly astute sometimes, even when Blaine wished she would be oblivious.

"Um...well, we met today." Blaine began.

"What? When Blainey? How did you meet?" the sweet blond bounced on his bed in her excitement.

Embarrassment and shame reddened Blaine's cheeks as he remembered the beautiful boy who had visited him earlier.

"I saw him in the hallway when I left the meeting room and then later, he...um...came down here. I don't know how or why, he was just here." Blaine tried to appear noncommittal as he shrugged.

Brittany seemed to mull over this information.

"I think he likes you Blainey." she stated simply.

At first confused by the lack of questions regarding his admission, Blaine soon realized that his friend knew something he didn't.

"Why do you say that Brit?" he asked trying to keep his voice level.

"Well, I just decided. He liked your picture from earlier, he came to see you. He must like you."

"No. He is too perfect for me Brittany. I just don't understand any of it."

"Well, I know he's a dolphin like you because only dolphins light up like he did at the mentioning of another boy's name and as soon as I told them about you he looked really interested."

"Brit, what exactly did you say about me?" Blaine's voice cracked with worry over his friend's statement.

"I just told them that I didn't want to leave you but Hunter wouldn't let you go because you owed him money for being returned by your husband. That's all! And I also maybe told them that Hunter makes you cry sometimes and calls you leftovers." she finished in a small voice realizing that maybe she said to much.

"Oh Brit!" Blaine cried softly. Well at least he knew that now that he could forget any dreams of seeing Kurt again or having the beautiful man hold him in his arms. Now Kurt knew the truth about him. He was useless.

"I'm sorry Blainey! I..." she seemed to not really know what to say which was unusual for his friend. She usually just said the first thing that came to her mind. "I promise, like I said before; Sanny could never hate you and Kurt just looked sad. I know he likes you. We are going to see them again tomorrow. We can just figure it out then."

"What?" Blaine forgot his shame for a moment as he took in the new information.

"Santana wants to see me again and you know how Hunter would never let me leave without an escort. Sanny asked if you could be my chaperone and Hunter agreed."

Blaine couldn't even process this situation at all. His first thought was the fact was that he was going to be seeing Kurt again. When his fantasies regarding that subsided he realized that Hunter was probably very upset with him for getting put on the spot like that. Why would Hunter agree to letting him leave? He always made him stay at the center like a dirty little secret.

"Did Hunter look really mad?" Blaine asked in a meek voice.

"No, he looked happy. Especially when Santana said she'd pay a chaperone fee. You know how money makes him happy." this statement was punctuated with a small shrug from his friend.

Blaine couldn't believe it. Why would Brittany's intended pay anything for him? He was worthless. Blaine's face colored with shame again at all Kurt knew about him now. The man was perfect. He was elegant, strong...beautiful, and now he knew that Blaine was nothing.

"He is so perfect." Blaine realized that he whispered that thought aloud just moments too late.

"So are you Blainey! I can't wait to see them again tomorrow, especially of Kurt puts that silly smile on your face again." she giggled.

Neither of the friends even noticed another presence until it was too late.

"Why would that man put a smile on your face Blaine?" a harsh voice asked from the doorway.

All the wistfulness left Blaine's body as both he and Brittany looked up to see the source of the question. Hunter stood in the doorframe with his arms crossed angrily over his chest.

How long had he been standing there? What had he heard?

"Are you going to answer me Blaine? How can someone you've never even met put a smile on your face?"

Blaine thanked everything that he believed in when he realized how little the owner had over heard. He hurried to answer the question.

"It's n-nothing sir. I just remember what he looked like from the hall. I'm so sorry about that sir." Blaine mumbled, directing his attention one again to his lap.

"Oh! N-nothing? Are you sure you didn't sneak into the meeting room after I left, Blaine? Give him something to remember you by? Both he and Ms. Lopez seemed rather adamant about having your company tomorrow. Brittany, why don't you go to your dorm and I'll talk to you soon." The owner looked pointedly in the girl's direction until she hurried to comply.

Once alone, Hunter began again.

"Blaine, I don't want you to get your hopes up. From what I can tell, Mr Hummel is interested in you but really, what do you think he is interested in? You are broken, Blaine, useless. You have a pretty face that just exudes innocence but we all know that's a lie, don't we? We all know how many times you were used. I bet you if he knew about those times he wouldn't even want to be around you, never mind fuck you as he seems so adamant to do now." Hunter sneered.

"I know...I don't..." Blaine didn't even know how to answer that.

"Well, my used up little friend, you will be escorting Brittany on an outing with Ms. Lopez tomorrow. I'm sure that Mr. Hummel will make his intentions known as soon as you are left alone with him. I honestly don't care what you do with your dirty little body but make sure you use protection. I can't afford to lose such cheap labor." If Blaine had made eye contact at all during this exchange he might have seen the darkening of Hunter's eyes, or the conniving gleam that flitted through them at the mention of Blaine's body. But Blaine never looked up and Hunter turned and left with this statement, leaving Blaine alone in his room once more.

Blaine couldn't even contain the tears that freely ran down his cheeks at Hunters astute assessment. Was that what was going on? Was Kurt just another man who wanted his body? Blaine shuddered with the memories of Brett and his nameless co-workers. Kurt could never be grouped with them. He was too beautiful, too good. For the first time in his life, Blaine could almost believe something Hunter said was a lie. Kurt would never be ruled by such base desires. He was sweet and pure. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Hunters threat returned to him like a distant echo.

_I bet you if he knew about those times he wouldn't even want to be around you, never mind fuck you as he seems so adamant to do now_

Blaine knew that Kurt would be disgusted to hear about his past. Kurt might know he was returned, but even Brittany didn't know the extent of the abuse at Brett's hands. What if Hunter told them? How was Blaine supposed to act tomorrow knowing that the man who took his breath away would soon know what he really was?

* * *

The next morning both Kurt and Santana were hurrying around their prospective rooms getting ready for their visit. Kurt couldn't sleep at all the night before. Between anticipation of seeing the boy, confusion over his feelings, and anger over the injustice of the entire situation, Kurt just tossed and turned until morning.

The night before, the pair had spoken with the concierge at the hotel about their plans and possible activities in the area for the date. Eventually, they settled on actually just staying on the property. As a countryside estate turned hotel, their home away from home was more of a resort. The concierge set them up with a horseback riding excursion, complete with rowboat access for the tiny pond and an elegant picnic. The two thought it would be perfect. As the concierge kept reiterating how romantic the setting on the grounds were, Santana kept slipping Kurt meaningful looks and ridiculously wiggling her eyebrows. As they sat down to dinner that night he finally told her about the events from earlier in the day.

"I don't even know what to do Tana. He seems so broken. Is it possible just to kidnap someone and for the sole purpose of making them happy? And his eyes! God they're so expressive, one look and I'm ready to tear up. He just felt so good in my arms." Kurt finished softly.

"Hold up- what? When was he in your arms? What the hell happened today? You are completely gone Hummel."

Kurt let her know about the violin and the subsequent breakdown. He told her how he gathered the boy in his arms before he even said a coherent word to him.

"It just felt right, Tana. I've never felt like that before." Kurt looked up and saw his friend looking at him dreamily with her head cocked elegantly to the side. He noticed her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

"Oh the poor baby! If you don't take him home I know I will." she cleared her throat and sniffed a bit to keep up appearances.

"God! He's not a puppy Tana!" Kurt said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"You love him don't you?" she said in return.

"What? I don't even know him!" Kurt said in a very weak incredulous manner.

"You know him Hummel. He showed you his heart today and you fell in love. Hell, you probably fell in love on the airplane." she quipped.

Kurt thought about it. The whole situation was crazy he knew, but when was he afraid of crazy? Santana was right. Kurt was surprised that there was no drawn out montage in his mind of all of the moments that made him fall in love with the boy. It was really as simple as Santana said. Kurt loved him.

"Well Hummel, I see by the dopey look on your face you just realized I was right so you're welcome. Believe me, that will save you a lot of confusion later." she gave him a small, wry smile.

"What am I going to do?" he asked his friend, but in his heart he knew the question was mostly for himself.

* * *

"Blaine! Get up!"

Blaine heard his friend yell from the door of his room and rolled over.

"Wassit?" he slurred. How early was it?

Blaine heard Brittany bound his way and braced for impact with a small smile. He wasn't disappointed. He felt his entire bed shake as she jumped on him and shook his shoulder excitedly.

"C'mon Blainey! It's 9 o'clock! They are going to be here in an hour! You have to get ready!"

Blaine was stunned. He never slept that late. Never. He got up quickly and grabbed some clothes. He heard Brittany giggling from his bed as he ran out of the room. Heading to the communal showers of the center, he hurriedly stepped into a stall and turned on the water.

Even in the horrible showers the center provided, Blaine always enjoyed the act of cleaning himself for the day. Back when he was with Brett, he wasn't allowed to shower until the man left for work and sometimes was left with dried bodily fluids from the previous night clinging to his skin for hours before the man finally made his way out the door. As soon as the front door clicked shut, Blaine would run to the shower and scrub himself raw. At that time, Blaine felt as if showers helped him keep a small part of himself sacred.

The memory of Brett made him nauseous as usual and Blaine had to lean against the shower wall until the feeling passed. After a few moments, Blaine realized what was so different about that morning. He realized that the reason that he slept so late and was actually able to run out of his room straight out of bed was that he had no nightmares last night.

None.

Blaine wracked his mind trying to remember his dreams; a first for him because usually, he tried to forget. All his mind could come up with were sepia toned scenes like that in an old movie filled with soft touches and whispered promises. This time, Blaine leaned against the shower wall just to revel in the phantom memories.

Kurt.

Blaine was so apprehensive about seeing him today but he also knew that there was no way he could stay away. He ran his hands holding a bar of soap over his body and imagined what it might be like if they were a lover's hands. A soft caring lover like he dreamed Kurt would be. Blaine sighed softly into the bathroom and the echo pulled him from his delicious reverie.

He needed to get dressed. What did he even have that was suitable to wear? Blaine felt nerves and nausea return as he bolted back to his room to dress wrapped only in a towel.  
He was at the doorway to his room when he met Hunter in the hall. The owner looked him up and down and smirked.

"Well, well Blaine. Getting ready for your _date_?" the man said forming air quotes with his hands on the last word. "Looks like you've made yourself all fresh and clean. Perhaps I'll pull Kurt aside before you all leave and fill him in on what a ruse it all is."

Blaine looked down at the carpet and waited for Hunter to finish. He knew from past experiences that it was never good to answer to Hunter when he said things like this. Hunter ran a hand down Blaine's still damp arm as he continued. Blaine shuddered and Hunter laughed softly.

"Are you going to give yourself to him Blaine?" Hunter almost growled.

Blaine was so confused. What was happening? All he could think to do was shake his head intently while still keeping his eyes downcast.

"Hmm, I don't know if I believe you...how will he be able to resist? Even I want you sometimes and I'm not even gay. But there is something about your submission and what I read in those police reports that makes me just want to take you. I read what they made you do with that pretty mouth and I don't know...it has made me want to re-think your duties here. We both know what a slut you already are. You slept with half your husband's business associates so this really wouldn't change anything, would it? What's another fuck for a business deal?" he ended the question in a soft suggestive voice as he continued to trail Blaine's arm with the tips of his fingers.

"Please, no sir." Blaine whispered. He looked around him quickly to see if anyone was there to hear this conversation and found himself utterly alone. He chanced a glance up to Hunter's eyes. He saw a hungry look there that he hadn't seen in a long time and certainly never on Hunter.

"Well, then perhaps I will make it a point to take Mr. Hummel aside before you depart today." he said with a sneer in his voice.

Blaine whimpered. He thought his body was finally his own...and now he realized that it never was. Probably never will be.

"I take it you will think about my offer. I'll be sure to see you off today." with one last pat to Blaine's cheek, Hunter turned and left.

Brit came down the hall then, fully dressed for the date in a sweet yellow sundress. Blaine couldn't help but think of her as his ray of sunshine in a lifetime of rain. She came up and kissed his cheek.

"Why aren't you dressed silly?" she asked cheerfully.

Blaine cleared the thickness of impending tears from his throat. He refused to ruin his best friend's first date.

"Um, I couldn't decide what to wear Brit." He said with a still scratchy voice.

"Oh that's all? I can help you!" she pulled him into his room and efficiently scanned his meager wardrobe. Eventually she pulled out a bright red polo and dark vintage wash jeans. She held them up to Blaine and he took them absently. They stood unmoving in silence for a moment. Even looking away, Blaine could feel the intensity of Brittany's assessment.

"Do you need to be cuddled?" she asked. Blaine swore that sometimes Brit could just see his soul.

"Yes." he whispered.

She looked at the clock, it read 9:40 am. Blaine hurried to put on the outfit she chose and then finger styled his hair. He used to gel it down but Brittany hated that so now he just put a tiny bit of gel in it to control the frizz. When he was ready, he turned to see his friend on the bed. He climbed into her arms and rested his head on her shoulder. She reached up to stroke his face as he breathed in her beautiful scent.

"Just for a few minutes, okay?" he requested in a tiny voice.

* * *

Kurt and Santana entered the center at exactly 10 o'clock. Even though they could have been there an hour ago, they didn't want to get on Hunter's bad side by putting him out constantly.

As before, the pair was directed to wait in Hunter's office where the man was seated behind an imposing oak desk.

"Good to see you both again." he said with an over-bright smile.

"Wish we could say the same" Kurt said under his breath as Santana returned the nicety properly.

Hunter picked up the phone on the desk and called for someone to get Brittany and Blaine. A few minutes later, they heard soft movement in the hall and the pair were at the door to the office.

Kurt's breath hitched softly at the sight of Blaine. He looked stunning today with a bright red polo that just made his eyes stand out for miles and slim-fitting vintage jeans. His hair was adorably messy and a few stray curls escaped the slight semblance of order he tried to achieve. Kurt couldn't help but think that he was just so gorgeous.

Brittany and Santana were exchanging bashful pleasantries but Kurt wasn't sure what he should do. He greeted Blaine with an inclination of his head and a soft smile, but he was afraid that boy would be scared off if he realized Kurt thought of the outing as a date.

"Blaine, before you go... Do I have anything I need to discuss with Mr. Hummel?" Kurt was confused by that question. Looking toward Blaine, he noticed the beautiful green of his eyes darken as the lids lowered in seeming resignation.

"No." he said so softly, Kurt barely heard it.

"Well okay then. Blaine, we will talk when you get back but besides that, please have a lovely day together." Hunter stood and directed the group to exit with a sweep of his hand.

Kurt was weirded out by the almost pleasant way the owner was treating Blaine. The day before it was like Blaine was scum to Hunter. Kurt wondered what changed, or if he had just misjudged the man completely.

Brittany and Santana lead the way to the car that had been hired for the occasion. Blaine followed hesitantly and Kurt went last. With Blaine right in front of him it was amazingly difficult to walk without staring at the boys perfect, round ass. Kurt tried to look everywhere but there but before he knew it, they were climbing in the car and that gorgeous behind was even better displayed as Blaine climbed into the back of the small limo.

* * *

The entire trip to the hotel was pretty brief. Kurt and Santana sat on the outside of the long bench seat in the car while Brittany and Blaine sat close together between them.

Kurt was astonished at their bond. A few minutes into the ride, Brittany seemed to sense something in Blaine and grabbed his hand. Blaine gripped the small digits firmly and his shoulders sagged in visible relief. Kurt couldn't get past the fact that Blaine was so hesitant today. He knew he only spent a few minutes with him the day before but he couldn't shake the feeling that the sweet, loving boy who snuggled in his arms was the true Blaine instead of this boy who appeared afraid of his own shadow. Kurt instantly chastised himself for that thought as he remembered the apologetic way Blaine reacted when Kurt tried to comfort him. What the hell had happened to this boy?

Brittany gasped loudly when the hotel came into view. The girl was honestly a delight. Despite the fact that Kurt knew most mail-order bride candidates had pretty rough upbringings, Brittany seemed as unspoiled as new snow. Kurt turned to look at Blaine. The same delight was present there on his face but the difference between the two was that Blaine was visibly controlling his reaction. When he caught Kurt's stare, even the small smile vanished.

The limo pulled up to the door and Santana got out first. She turned to hold out a hand for Brittany who took it with a wide grin. Blaine was at the door next and turned after exiting the car looking unsure. Finally, he reached out his hand for Kurt. Kurt noticed the slight shake of hesitance in the appendage and hurried to still it with his own. He felt the rough texture of the boy's palm and fingertips against his religiously moisturized skin and shivered.

Upon entering the hotel, the group was directed to the back garden for light refreshments. Blaine was astonished by the beauty of the grounds and he instantly felt like he was back traveling with his parents. Despite the sad memories, Blaine offered Kurt a smile as he followed him to the garden. Set up nicely on an antique iron table, fresh raspberries stood in a crystal bowl next to a bottle of champagne. The concierge who seemed appointed for their group looked around at them offering to pour. Brittany and Santana accepted quickly as did Kurt, but Blaine hesitated. He hated alcohol. Every time he had imbibed in the past it had been against his will.

_Let's give him some shots Brett, I wonder if he will dance for us tonight_

Blaine shuddered and looked up.

"Can we just have sparkling water instead?" he heard Kurt's beautiful voice ask. Blaine deflated in relief. The concierge hurried to comply with the request and within moments both he and Kurt were drinking delicate glasses of the beverage garnished with the raspberries. Blaine turned toward Kurt with a small, apologetic smile.

"You could have had the champagne. It must have been expensive." he said.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be finished if the girls have anything to say about it." he laughed softly glancing at Brittany as she gave her interpretation of the bubbles tickling her nose. Blaine's breath hitched as the man's blue eyes turned to him again and that angelic voice continued softly. "Blaine, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. Please tell me if you are or if something makes you feel that way, okay?"

"I-I just don't like to drink." Blaine said meekly.

"Well, I certainly don't need it. You and I will be alcohol free today." he cocked his head with a smile and Blaine felt the warmth of the gesture fill him.

After a bit in the garden, the concierge led them to the pristine barn area to choose their horses. Blaine inhaled deeply. He loved the hay and wooden smell of a barn. When he was in school, he was on the polo team and loved everything about the sport, especially riding horses. His eyes lit up as he realized that was what they would be doing that day. Blaine looked over the beautiful creatures running around the paddock. One speckled horse caught his eye. She was grey with multitudes of cream colored, tiny oval spots scattered across her coat. He loved her instantly. When it was his turn to choose, he bashfully pointed at the beautiful girl and waited for the attendant to saddle her. As soon as she was ready, Blaine climbed up expertly and leaned in, feeling the silky fur against his cheek. Realizing how much he had let go in the presence of others he sat up rigidly and looked around.

Kurt was watching him with a look of awe from the ground below. It looked like he had chosen a horse with a shiny, chocolate brown coat and he was waiting for it to be saddled. Blaine's cheeks colored in embarrassment over being caught in such a ridiculous moment.

"So I take it you like horses Blaine?" Kurt's question ended in an amused lilt.

"Um, yes. I used to play polo. I love to ride horses. It's...um...it's been a long time." Blaine answered truthfully.

"Wow, Blaine. That's amazing. I guess I have to admit now that I am woefully inept at horse riding and don't even know why I even agreed to sign up for this!" Kurt chuckled sweetly and Blaine's heart warmed even more. The handler came over then with Kurt's horse and held her reins so Kurt could mount her. After a few feeble attempts, the attendant began to step forward but Blaine beat him to it. Blaine found Kurt's ineptitude so endearing. It was nice to know he wasn't completely perfect.

Blaine came around behind Kurt and instructed him on how to hold the grip of the saddle and while pushing off from the stirrup with his leg. Kurt followed Blaine's instruction within adorable look of determination on his face. When his leg was almost over the saddle, Kurt wobbled slightly and looked about to fall. Blaine reached up and steadied him at his waist so he could regain his footing. Blaine was taken aback by the firm abdominal muscles he felt beneath his fingers and he had to force himself to let go.

* * *

Kurt could not believe he was on a horse. The sense of accomplishment was clouded, however, by the phantom sensation of Blaine's strong grip on his waist. When Kurt first felt those reassuring hands at his hips, he almost lost his breath. It was so hard to be around this gorgeous boy and not think of what they could have. For a moment, in Kurt's mind, Blaine's hands were on his hips for another reason altogether. Remembering the texture of his fingertips and how that would feel against the smooth skin of his abdomen made Kurt shudder. Kurt berated himself as he felt himself harden. To lessen the newly developed strain inside his pants, he tried to look around and enjoy the scenery from his higher vantage point. It really was a peculiar feeling to actually ride an animal.

Blaine smiled at him from below. The smile was so sweet and innocent that Kurt blushed knowing what was just going through is mind. Looking away, he realized that the girls were already far ahead of them.

"Ready?" he asked Blaine.

The boy nodded his response and climbed up onto his speckled mare effortlessly. Kurt stirred again at the sight. Blaine's biceps flexed beautifully with the effort of pulling himself up. Kurt licked his lips and physically shook his head to rid it of unwanted thoughts. He turned to watch the handler show them how to signal the horses. After their brief lesson, Kurt softly tapped the horses sides with his heels to begin moving.

The ride was silent and lovely. The soft clip-clopping of the hooves upon the earth was soothing when combined with the already present sounds of nature. Kurt realized he loved the feeling of the soft breeze that played with his hair and the steady bounce associated with riding the horse.

"I can see why you like this." he commented to his riding companion. "So...where did you play polo?"

Blaine's face betrayed his feelings about this question and Kurt instantly regretted asking it.

"I played in high school. In Westerville, Ohio." he answered after a long pause.

"Wow, small world. I'm from Ohio too. Lima though, nothing as fancy as Westerville." Kurt threw him a grin as he tried to lighten the moment with a badly done British accent.

"It's really not all it's cracked up to be." Blaine said sadly.

Kurt decided to drop the obviously painful subject. He looked again at the enigmatic boy as he rode ahead a bit. Kurt knew that not all mail-order spouses came from bad living situations, but Westerville was a well off community. Why would Blaine put himself under the control of another for his marriage if he had a choice?

* * *

The day flew by for both couples. After riding for a while, the pairs came to a clearing with a picturesque pond and two rowboats. Both Blaine and Kurt took turns rowing over to the small island at the center of the pond. Once there, they sat down to an amazing picnic of cold salads and tiny sandwiches without crusts. Kurt's inner child who always loved tea parties was giddy with excitement.

Lunch was delicious and Kurt was happy to note that the concierge thought to include water bottles as well as wine. At the other end of the spectrum, he was worried that Blaine hardly ate anything. When questioned about it, the already small-framed boy gave a noncommittal shrug and looked apprehensive.

On the return journey to the hotel, the air began to cool as the afternoon set in. Brittany and Santana had stayed close by on the way back and the girls discussed their plans for the afternoon.

"Tana, does the hotel have a pool? I love pools. Can we go swimming?" she fluttered her eyelashes sweetly.

"Baby, you know you can have anything you want." Santana answered back with an indulgent laugh.

Kurt saw Blaine recoil at the mention of swimming. Kurt took that as his cue to offer an alternative.

"Blaine, I don't really feel like swimming. Do you want to rent a movie in my suite instead? I promise there is a couch in there." Kurt smiled as he extended his offer.

"Okay. Sure." came Blaine's hesitant answer after a moment.

When they arrived back at the hotel, the couples departed to their separate rooms. Kurt couldn't help but notice how scared Blaine looked as he stepped into the his room. As promised, there was a fireplaced sitting room in his suite. Kurt guided Blaine to the couch and took a seat beside him while making sure to leave as much from as possible between them.

"What do you want to watch?" Kurt asked.

"I don't mind if you choose. I really will watch anything." Blaine answered.

Kurt navigated through the extensive list of movies available on the menu. As he scanned the classic movie category, he heard a barely audible breath hitch at his side.

"See something you liked?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Um, it looks like they have 'It Happened One Night' with Clark Gable. I always used to have the biggest crush on him when I was a kid." Blaine blushed at the memory.

"Let's watch it! I love old movies, but I've never seen this one." Kurt was so happy Blaine was sharing an opinion that he almost cheered. He also thought the choice was fitting because that was exactly what Blaine reminded him of with his perfectly fitting clothes and vintage jeans, a movie star from the golden era.

"It's really funny in a 1930's kind of way. And I'll have you know that Clark Gable as Peter Warne was considered scandalous in this movie because he was the first actor on screen to appear without an undershirt." Blaine looked adorable as he shared this fact.

"Oh the scandal!" Kurt pretended to swoon.

"Be quiet you!" Blaine chuckled and his cuteness only increased as he tucked his knees under his chin with glee. As he wrapped his arms around his legs to hug them closer to his body, he looked down and his smile fell instantly.

"Oh God! I'm so, I'm so sorry Kurt!" he said hastily as he jumped off the couch and began brushing off the dirt his shoes had left on the cream colored cushion. "I-I forgot I was still wearing my shoes!"

Kurt looked into Blaine's terrified eyes with shock. He couldn't believe how quickly Blaine could go from the sweet laughing moment they were just sharing to pure terror. What the hell kind of treatment was he used to? Kurt approached him slowly and sat him back down.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay. I didn't take off my shoes either and besides, this is the hotel's couch. Who cares?" Kurt tried to keep his voice calm and soothing.

Kurt slid off the couch and onto the floor then. He reached over and trying his best to ignore Blaine's quickly hidden flinch, gently began to remove the boy's shoes. Blaine was sitting so stiffly, the position looked like he was hurting his spine. Kurt patted his calf after the last shoe was placed next to the couch.

"See? You're all set now." he smiled at the boy as he watched him visibly force his muscles to loosen.

"I don't have any money but I could ask Hunter to pay you for any damages the hotel might charge." Blaine said softly.

Kurt couldn't help but shudder at this statement. He knew how Hunter would regain that money from Blaine.

"Don't even worry about it! For what this hotel charges, they should actually buy a new couch for each guest. Come to think of it, this couch is probably complimentary with the room- I didn't see a mint on my pillow so, yup, I'm taking the couch."

Kurt's body thrummed with happiness to hear Blaine's soft giggle in response to that declaration.

The movie started and the two finally settled into the deep cushions to enjoy it. Kurt noticed Blaine shifting every so often, inadvertently getting closer and closer to him. Kurt couldn't resist. He started to shift as well and soon they found themselves meeting in the middle. It was dark outside the window at that point and the shadowy room seemed to effect Blaine. Kurt's breath hitched at the adorable sight of Blaine clearly fighting sleep. The boy looked so peaceful when he finally surrendered and let his eyelids flutter closed. After a few minutes, Kurt felt Blaine move fitfully in his sleep. The boy started to protest weakly and Kurt looked again to be sure he wasn't awake. At Blaine's unconscious sobs and pleas Kurt finally broke. He pulled the boys lolling head into his lap and began to stroke the hair away from his furrowed brow. Kurt was astonished how quickly the gentle touch calmed the boy. Blaine obvious pleasure at the soft caress made Kurt never want to stop. He flexed his fingers and began to card them through the soft curls, reveling in their silkiness.

Smiling softly at the sweet boy in his lap, Kurt looked up as the sound of the wedding march played in tinny quality over the television speakers. It looked as if the main character was getting married to someone other that Clark Gable. Was she crazy? Kurt laughed at himself as he found himself lost in the ending drama of the film. He didn't even realize he'd began to hum for Blaine until after Peter and Ellie reunited. As the end credits played and the room darkened even more, Kurt felt his phone go off.

**Santana: We are done swimming, but Brit wants to cuddle. We are probably going to fall asleep. You okay with that?**

**Kurt: What? I mean, I'm okay with that but did you forget who I have in my room?**

**Santana: Just let him sleep on the couch. Or get your cuddle on ;) Did you forget how right he felt in your arms?**

**Kurt: Okay, but if we get in trouble for this it's on you. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

Kurt glanced over the screen of his phone to the fragile boy tucked up tightly against his thigh. The instinct was still there, multiplied by a thousand, to protect this sweet boy. Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes as every scared glance and hunched shoulder replayed in his mind. Kurt hated to leave him alone on the couch. He honestly wanted to curl up against him and sleep. But Kurt knew that Blaine would freak out if that were to happen. Kurt didn't know what was wrong with the boy. He didn't know about his past or what his nightmares consisted of but there was one thing he knew for sure. Blaine's life was nothing good before now and his sweet love was scarred, maybe for life.

Kurt knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to do but he was unsure about how to make it happen. Blaine was so scared and nervous and Kurt never wanted to force anything on him again. Kurt wanted to marry this boy. He wanted to take him home and protect him and love him.

With a sigh, Kurt rose carefully from the couch while replacing his lap with a pillow under Blaine's head. The boy burrowed into the pillow and whimpered. He reached out his hands and swatted the air as if reaching for something ...or someone. Kurt couldn't resist him while the weak whimpers still escaped his lips and he bent down to comfort him for a moment. Kurt reached over and began stroking Blaine's slightly stubbled cheek. At the touch, Blaine leaned in even further and began nuzzling Kurt's hand. Kurt couldn't help but choke up at the endearing actions. God! This boy was beautiful! Kurt leaned down and placed a soft kiss at his temple before he went to get linen.

* * *

When Blaine's eyes snapped open it was pitch black in the room. Fear consumed him when he didn't know where he was or why he was there. Across the room he could see the neon digital numbers of an alarm clock. But that couldn't be right. The time said it was 1:45 am. There was no way he wasn't home where he should be in the middle of the night.

Hunter!

Hunter was going to kill him! Blaine realized then that he must have fallen asleep during the movie and Kurt just let him stay on the couch not knowing what this would mean.

"Oh God, oh no!" Blaine cried out softly as the implications of his unintended actions settled into his mind. He was supposed to meet Hunter tonight. He was supposed to be getting used by Hunter right now to keep him quiet and satisfied. Blaine hadn't thought about that all day. He was silently thankful for a moment that he was in the dark hotel room and not on his knees in the center but that relief only lasted for a minute when he thought about what the next day would bring. He knew he wouldn't have a home tomorrow. He knew the beating coming his way was going to be monumental. Why did he have to fuck everything up? Why couldn't he have just sucked Hunter's cock like a good boy so he could keep Hunter happy? But no. Blaine knew he could never do anything right. He was a bad husband. If he kept Brett satisfied he would have never lent him to his friends or abused him. He was a bad son. If he didn't turn out so unnatural and gay his father would still love him. And now Blaine was a bad employee, a bad servant. He just couldn't do anything right. He deserved whatever he got when he got back to the center.

Blaine didn't even realize how loud his sobs had gotten until he felt a presence at his side.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?" the soft voice Blaine had grown to love asked.

Blaine felt the tentative stroke of Kurt's fingertips across his cheek and up to his forehead. He felt his violent sobs slow with the constant loving touch until the only sound marring the silence were his sharp, hitching, intakes of breath.

"That's right, honey, calm down." Kurt soothed.

Blaine felt so tired. God he was so tired that he didn't even know how he was going to keep his eyes open for one second longer.

"Kurrrt?" he slurred.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Blaine's body hummed with pleasure at the endearment. He felt the last of his violent fears drift as his body readied for sleep.

"Where's Brit?"

"She's with Santana, in her room." Kurt answered patiently.

"Oh." Blaine was crestfallen. He really just needed to be held right now.

"Do you need her?"

"I..I" Blaine started to say. In his sleepy haze he just wanted to ask Kurt to hold him.

"What do you need baby?" Kurt asked softly.

It was the endearment that did him in again. Blaine knew that tomorrow would be hell and he wasn't ready. He just needed something, anything right now.

"C-can you snuggle me?" he asked in a tiny voice waiting to hear Kurt's disgust at the suggestion.

"C'mon" Kurt said in a whisper.

Blaine felt strong arms around his shoulders and knees as he was lifted out of the bed. His body was so tired he couldn't even protest, not that he wanted to because he just felt so...safe. The next thing Blaine knew he was laying on one of the softest mattresses he'd ever felt. The strong arms left him for a moment as he heard rustling from the other end of the bed. Blaine subconsciously migrated toward the sound until a soft chuckle and those warm arms stopped him again.

"Come here baby." Kurt whispered again as Blaine felt himself be pulled tight against a broad chest and completely encircled in a warm embrace.

This felt like heaven.

"Kurrrt?" Blaine slurred again. It seems like the darkness behind his eyelids only increased with the passing seconds. Blaine almost felt drunk on the aftermath of adrenaline. He just had one more thing he wanted Kurt to know. In the back of his mind he felt like he should tell Kurt his worry, but other instincts were telling him no. In his exhaustion, he just decided that he wanted to share everything with the angel holding him so beautifully.

"Hmm?"

"Hunter's going to kill me tomorrow. I'm a bad servant."

"Because you slept out?" Kurt asked a bit louder now.

"Mmmm..nnnope. Cuz I was supposed to suck his cock tonight so he wouldn't tell you how bad I am."

With that last declaration, Blaine felt sleep overtake him.

* * *

Kurt was now wide awake.

What the fuck? What did Blaine mean by that? Kurt's heart was racing and he had to remind himself that Blaine was safe...he was with him and not at that repulsive Hunter's center. Kurt couldn't help but nuzzle his nose into the nape of the neck in front of him. It was decided. He would fix it later if Blaine felt like he was being forced but there was no way Kurt was going home without this boy.

**Please review and I will love you forever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long! No beta means I edit obsessively :) As always, thanks so much for your reviews, favorites and tracking. Hell, thanks for taking the time to read this far! Enjoy!**

When Blaine woke up the next morning he was instantly nauseous. What had he done? He tried to calm his breath as he thought back to his breakdown and slurred confessions. Did he really say all his hazy mind told him he did? Did he really beg Kurt to cuddle with him? Blaine berated himself at his weakness.

"Blaine? Are you up?" Kurt called from across the room.

Blaine struggled to an upright position and looked around the sunlit room. Kurt was fully dressed and seated at the small breakfast table.

"I'm awake." he called in a voice rough from the tears of the previous night.

"Come have breakfast then were heading back to the center, okay?"

'No! Not okay!' Blaine wanted to shout, but he knew that going back was inevitable.

Blaine stumbled to the table and sat down with Kurt. He looked at the amazing offerings and felt bad that none of it would survive in his stomach right then. Kurt seemed to notice his blanch.

"How about just some coffee? Here honey, but I really wish you'd eat more." he said with concern as he handed Blaine a perfectly made cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered.

"So I was thinking about it, you really weren't prepared for a sleepover so I know you don't have extra clothes. Do you just want to borrow some of mine?"

Blaine was stuck on the word borrow. That would indicate that somehow Kurt would get them back. That couldn't be right. There was no way that he would want to see Blaine again if Blaine had said all he thought he did the night before. Who would want to even associate with a slut who gave up his body like that?

"Um...no, that's okay. I can just wear the stuff from yesterday." he mumbled.

"A-alright." Kurt answered. Blaine noticed his shoulders slump a little like he was sad about that answer, then decided that couldn't be it at all. He was saving Kurt from having to bother with him. He should be grateful, shouldn't he?

* * *

As they finished up breakfast and got ready for the day, Kurt tried not to let it bother him that Blaine refused his clothes. Kurt felt like they were at am impasse. It seemed like Blaine tried to portray this image most times and Kurt just wanted him to open up. The boy would be subservient one minute and reserved the next, Kurt just wished he could be himself all the time. Luckily Kurt was okay with just those tiny glimpses of the boy who was playful and sweet or the boy who just wanted to be loved. Those were the moments Kurt lived for and he knew right now, he just had to wait it out for them. He wanted Blaine to jump in his arms and love him forever, but right now he was okay with baby steps. After Kurt took a cursory glance at his missed text, he saw the opportunity for the first one.

"Blaine?" he asked toward the bathroom where the boy was getting washed up.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine answered.

"Santana and Brittany are waiting in the lobby for us, but I guess the temperature has dropped a bit and it's pretty chilly today. Can I loan you my coat? Actually, I insist. I don't want you to get sick." Kurt tried to phase this firmly because he knew the thin polo shirt just wouldn't cut it if it was as chilly and Santana described.

"You don't have to...W-what will you wear?" Blaine said after a few moments as he left the bathroom.

Kurt had a hard time not staring yet again. Like each time he was confronted with the vision of Blaine, he just lost his breath. The boy was wearing the slightly wrinkled clothes from last night, but he had washed up and his freshly scrubbed face was just beautiful, not to mention what the slight flush from Kurt's open assessment did to his skin. Kurt looked down so he wouldn't make Blaine uncomfortable and tried to answer in an airy voice.

"Please, I forget that you don't know about my crazy love affair with fashion. There's is no way I would have left the house with less than three jackets appropriate to the season. I'm really a diva." Kurt chuckled at the boy's surprised expression.

"I'll just get you one." Kurt stated definitively. He decided to just not leave any room for argument as he went to the closet and picked out a lightweight, car length pea coat that would look lovely with Blaine's eyes and be warm enough for the weather. He held it out and Blaine slipped his arms in. As he turned to get his own coat, he could have sworn that he heard a deep intake of breath followed by a soft hum behind him. Had Blaine just smelled his jacket? Kurt was mildly giddy with hope.

* * *

As the group pulled up to the entrance of the center, Blaine began to tense up. He tried everything he knew to remain calm but he just could not stop the anxiety from knowing that he would be facing Hunter in just a few minutes. He looked up for Brittany, but his friend was at the other end of the car snuggling with her future wife. There was no way he could bother her with his worries.

The pressure built and Blaine felt his hands automatically clench into fists as his breathing accelerated with the stress. Blaine did the last thing he could think of to calm down then, he tucked his chin slightly and tried as best he could to breathe in the delicious scent present on his borrowed coat. He tried not to look obvious as he forced himself to deepen the next breath as much as possible. The smell of sandalwood and vanilla filled his nostrils. He felt his body relax slightly as he remembered the soft voice and soothing touch he associated with that smell. Despite the immediate comfort, Blaine was suddenly filled with a sense of loss. Not only was Hunter going to make his life even more hellish, he wouldn't have the scent and presence of Kurt to make it all better soon. Blaine almost wished he never met Kurt because then he would have never know what this felt like. What love felt like. A small whimper escaped his lips and his cheeks instantly colored in embarrassment.

The next thing Blaine knew, he felt that touch he had just been dreaming about. There were no accompanying whispers but it seemed like Kurt just knew how embarrassed Blaine was of his weakness. Kurt didn't even look over or try to find out was wrong, he just placed his hand lightly over Blaine's. After a moment, Blaine felt the resting hand begin to move and Kurt's thumb stroked slow soothing circles over his clenched fingers that automatically began to loosen. When Blaine was able to open his hand completely, he placed it palm up on the seat beside him in hesitant invitation. At that point he knew he only had moments left and he was willing to beg if he had to. Kurt took the subtle hint and began drawing lazy circles with his finger tips on the flesh. It felt so amazing... so perfect that Blaine didn't even realize the car had stopped.

He snapped out of his haze to see two pairs of eyes watching him; both girls looking on with matching, knowing smiles. Blaine blushed again as he realized what they must have seen. Reluctantly, Blaine pulled his hand back and placed it in the pocket of Kurt's coat. After the girls climbed out he heard a soft whisper.

"Better, sweetheart?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine gave a small nod and looked down at the carpeted interior of the limo.  
"Thank you." he softly returned.

* * *

The center looked imposing as always but even more so to Blaine now when he knew what awaited him inside. The group walked in and were greeted as usual by Hunter's blonde secretary. She smiled sweetly at them and Blaine couldn't help but smile back. Hunter's secretary Nina was as sweet as Hunter was mean. Blaine didn't know how she came to work for Hunter but she was always nice to Blaine, even when Hunter was on a rampage.

"I see you made it back!" Hunter said from the doorway of his office. Outwardly it seemed like his boss was being cordial as always but Blaine could sense the edge in his voice.

"Sorry we kept them out, it just got so late.." Santana began

"Oh, no matter, no matter. Why don't you two have a seat in my office and Blaine, Brittany, please go back to your dormitories." Hunter requested pleasantly. Blaine still wasn't convinced.

Kurt's eyes flashed to Blaine and he gave him a small smile before entering the office. Santana gave Brittany a light peck on the cheek before following.

Blaine hurried to comply with Hunter's order then, and as he was walking toward his room he heard the request for coffee to be brought to Kurt and Santana while they waited for him to finish up with another client.

Blaine knew what was coming, he just had this feeling of impending doom as he hurried to his dorm room, bidding a quick goodbye to Brittany. He shut his door after entering his now even more desolate seeming home and waited.

He didn't wait long.

Hunter didn't knock. He calmly opened the door, stepped inside silently and shut the door with an ominous click.

"What am I going to do with you Blaine?" he said in an eerily soft voice.

Blaine was so scared. Tears swam in his eyes as he answered.

"I-I don't know sir. Whatever you think I deserve. I'm so sorry sir." he whispered.

"I told you that you could do whatever you wanted with that slutty little body and we made a deal. Do you know what happens to people who break deals with me Blaine?" Hunter growled, still softly.

"I'm sorry, please." Blaine's vocal cords were hardly working at this point and the apology came out as barely a squeak.

"Look at me." Hunter ordered.

Blaine had to comply, he couldn't stop himself at the direct tone. He only caught a glimpse of the cold blue eyes before the hand whistling through the air caught his attention. The slap landed with a force that snapped Blaine's head back.

"I am not done with you boy. I am not nearly done. After I get rid of those two, I will be back to collect on our deal. Brittany is probably going to be married tomorrow then she won't be here either. Your ass is mine then. Mine." Hunter's voice vibrated with anger and Blaine could sense he was on the verge of losing control.

Blaine knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't help looking up to plead with his owner. Through the watery haze of the tears that flowed freely now, Blaine could see Hunter's sick smile and knew there was nothing to be done. Nothing would save him now. His mind filled with images and sensations of unwanted cocks filling his mouth and throat, gagging him, suffocating him. It had been so long, so blessedly long and Blaine's throat practically contracted with the thought of going through that again.

"Do not leave this room for any reason. Do not eat, do not shower. Nothing. I will be back." Hunter scoffed as he noticed Blaine's attire and continued. "I see he even gave you a souvenir, huh Blaine? I think I'll have you keep that on while you blow me so you have to smell him the whole time." Hunter chuckled darkly and left the room just as silently as he came.

Blaine crashed into the bed when the door closed again and tried to bury himself in the jackets calming scent. As he laid there waiting for his fate, he dreamed of being in Kurt's arms again, safe and warm.

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but fidget as he waited for Hunter to return. Did he really have another appointment? Kurt was so worried about Blaine he almost felt sick. Santana noticed his anxiety and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Kurt knew that Santana wasn't aware of even half of the situation with Blaine but he didn't know if he could tell her now. Hunter could walk through the door any minute and Kurt did not want to make the situation worse.

"I'm just worried about Blaine. I can't wait to take him home Santana. I just need him safe with me." he answered in a voice still wrecked with worry.

"We will leave tomorrow, honey. It will be fine, okay? Well get them out of here and love them so much they won't know what to do with themselves." Kurt felt instantly better. His friend was never too emotional but she knew him so well. She knew just what to say and he appreciated her so much for it.

"Thanks, Tana."

At that moment Hunter came back into his office.

"Sorry about that wait. Just had to take care of a few things. Now Ms. Lopez, you probably know that it's against our policy to have sleepovers without a contract in place and I am willing to let this go because Brittany just informed me she accepted your request for the marriage."

Santana smiled so wide then and she squeezed Kurt's hand still entwined with hers.  
"I would like to have the ceremony tomorrow because our flight leaves at 6 o'clock. Is that possible?"

"Of course Ms. Lopez. As you know it is just a matter of the fee and the signing of the contracts. I can have the justice of the peace here anytime." Hunter smiled his business man's smile and Kurt tried not to blanch at the falseness. He retrieved a folder from his desk and took out some sheets.

"Your background check has cleared and all you need to do is sign here." Hunter handed her a pen and the contract to sign. Santana signed with an excited flourish and hurried to write a check for the sum required.

"Well, it has been lovely doing business with you Ms. Lopez. I wish you and Brittany a lifetime of wedded bliss." Hunter said accepting the check and contract.

"I would like to go let Brittany know the plan, is that okay?" Santana asked.

"Of course. " he stated. He reached down to the intercom on his desk. "Nina! Have Brittany meet Ms. Lopez in the meeting room. Please send refreshments for her and her guest, Mr. Hummel." he smiled and nodded at Kurt who could hardly return the acknowledgment.

"Actually," Kurt began "I would like to speak with you as well Mr. Clarington."

Hunter raised his eyebrows in a look of surprise before schooling his features back to one of calm indifference.

"Of course, Mr. Hummel." he said.

Santana was escorted out of the room to Brittany and Kurt waited for the door to close to begin.

"I want to marry Blaine." Kurt stated simply.

"I'm sorry? I must have misunderstood. Why would you want to marry him? I actually assumed you were going to ask after more eligible candidates." Hunter smiled knowingly. "I have some fresh, new boys who just signed up if that's your.."

Kurt cut him off before something the man said made him want to punch him.

"I want Blaine. He's the only one I want and I want you to arrange it." Kurt knew how to play hardball in business.

"He's used, Mr Hummel. I don't make second arrangements. He also owes the center thousands in restitution for his failed marriage. Tickets back, food, clothes, a refund of the fees to his former husband; do you know how much that boy has cost me?" Hunter kept his voice professional but Kurt heard an edge there of something he couldn't quite place. "The fees for a new marriage would be much more than anyone would be willing to pay for him. He's worthless."

"I'm sure he's paid back his debt tenfold by now and his failed marriage? What do you even know about that marriage because it obviously broke him! Lastly, I also heard about your little request from him and I assure you that isn't happening." pure venom seeped into Kurt's voice throughout his tirade.

Hunter's eyes opened in shock at Kurt's knowledge. A moment later a calculating look replaced it.

"I assure you, Mr Hummel, Blaine is a liar. I run a legitimate business here and every one is checked before they are allowed to marry. Blaine's ex-husband passed all required screens. I can not help it if the boy's performance wasn't satisfactory" Hunter said smoothly.

"I would like to see these screens Mr. Clarington."

"Mr. Hummel, I would ask you not to make idle threats to me. If you remember, I run this business and I still have the authority to stall Ms. Lopez' ceremony tomorrow. Who's to say a last minute blip on the background check doesn't show up?" Hunter finished in an arrogant voice.

"How much?"

"Excuse me?" Hunter replied confusedly.

"How much would the fee be to marry Blaine?" Kurt asked again in a purposefully conversational tone.

"Do you even know what you are paying for? He's a slut. He slept with not only his husband, but all of his husband's business associates. He's dirty and used. Why do you even want him?"

"How much?" Kurt asked again, this time with a hardened edge.

"One hundred thousand."

"Done. I will write the check right now and I want the ceremony tonight."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt hastily wrote a check, thankful for his success and ability to just cut a check for a small fortune. He turned back to the man he hated from the first moment they met.

"Well, if that is impossible, as you say, I insist that Blaine be allowed to sleep in Brittany's room tonight and if you touch him again? I don't care what happens here I will bring you down. Have you ever heard of Senator Hummel? No? Look him up. I will happily end you Mr. Clarington." Kurt smiled for the owners benefit despite the sick feeling of dread at leaving Blaine there again- he knew he needed the bluff because now it was his turn to sound arrogant.

Hunter's infallible composure was lost and he looked nervous. It was then that Kurt knew he had finally found his checkmate. Despite not being located in America, the regulators of each of the receiving countries still had a large hand in the business of mail order spouses. This was not and idle or empty threat. Kurt had to force himself not to slump in relief. He knew now that the boy would be coming home with him. His new obstacle would be to just get Blaine to understand. He honestly couldn't wait to see the boy again.

"I would like to see Blaine now and talk with him about the marriage."

Hunter looked initially surprised at the request but then his face became resigned. He picked up the intercom once again and asked for Blaine to be brought to the meeting room as well.

Kurt walked out the door and went in the direction he knew the meeting room to be. He couldn't sit one moment longer with that vile man.

As he turned the corner, he saw Blaine heading to the room with a confused look on his face.

"Blaine!" Kurt called softly.

The boy looked up and something like hope flicked into his eyes for a moment. Then he looked quickly back to his feet as something else visibly took over his thoughts. As soon as he turned toward the door, Kurt realized what it was. On Blaine's other cheek was a patch of angry red skin, and the corner of his mouth was crusted with the tiny remnants of dried blood.

Kurt rushed toward him and gently cradled Blaine's face in his hands. Blaine winced, but stayed still during the inspection.

"Sweetheart, what happened to you?" Kurt questioned with concern.

Blaine finally looked into Kurt's eyes and swallowing a few times could only manage to shake his head. The beautiful boys eyes shone with tears as he continued to shake.

* * *

Why did Kurt have to be so beautiful and loving? Why was he wasting his time with him? Blaine could only look into those calm blue eyes and try not to break down when questioned about his bruise.

"Okay, it's okay baby. You don't have to tell me." Kurt said

Blaine shook with relief then. He didn't know how to put into words how bad he was to Kurt. He honestly didn't want him to know. He knew he deserved everything he got and he didn't want Kurt to get upset over him because he just did not realize how dirty and bad Blaine really was. Kurt continued to look over his injuries and stroke his thumbs soothingly over his cheeks. Blaine couldn't help but flinch as Kurt's thumb swiped the edge of his lip and put too much pressure on the broken skin.

Blaine heard a sharp intake of breath as Kurt realized what he'd done.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sweetheart." he said breathily and the next thing Blaine knew, he felt a warm pair of lips barely brush his cheek. Just the sensation of Kurt's lips anywhere near his body made waves of heat crash through Blaine. The kiss was so sweet and tender, Blaine was happy there were already tears in his eyes because he knew more were on the way.

Kurt took his hand then and led him to the meeting room. Blaine was so dazed by the kiss still that he just followed silently. When in the room, Kurt directed Blaine to the love seat and sat down beside him. It was the first moment that Blaine noticed Kurt looked apprehensive. What was going on?

"Blaine I need to tell you something...no ask you something, okay?" Blaine could do nothing but nod slowly as he waited.

"Blaine, I don't want to force you or anything, but I just need to know you are safe. I need to know that you are being taken care of. So like I said, I don't want to force myself on you, but I can't leave with you still here." Kurt paused and Blaine waited with still breath. Where was Kurt going with this? Was Hunter going to let Kurt take over his contract? Would he work for Kurt now?

"Blaine, I want to marry you." Kurt finished in a low voice.

Dizziness slammed Blaine at the statement. He felt like the world tilted on its axis as he heard the man he loved say he wanted to marry him. Blaine looked down breathing so heavily he thought hyperventilation was the next step and that feeling...what was it? Happiness? Blaine hardly knew what that felt like anymore. And just like that, just one negative thought lead the domino effect to the others that flitted through Blaine's mind now.

Kurt never said he loved him.

This wasn't about love, yet again.

Kurt wanted Blaine to be safe. That was nice, Blaine liked feeling safe with Kurt but it wasn't love. Blaine also couldn't help thinking what Kurt was giving up just to do a good deed. The chance at true happiness would never come for Kurt if he saddled down with Blaine. Blaine could never do that to him.

"I-I can't. I can't make you do that Kurt!" he exclaimed though the pounding of nerves in his head.

"Blaine, look at me." Blaine was brought back to the moment earlier in the day when he had heard that exact same phrase. He flinched and when he opened his eyes he saw Kurt recoil.

"Blaine, listen. Please know that I would never hurt you and I don't want anything but friendship if that's what you want but please, let me marry you." Kurt's heartfelt plea was heard selectively by Blaine. All he could comprehend was that Kurt didn't want him like that. He didn't want to love him. Blaine felt resigned. He would give anything to be with Kurt and he knew that he wouldn't get him any other way. He wanted this man to love him but it looked like that wasn't meant to be. He was so broken and messed up. Who could really love him?

He knew he was being selfish and Kurt was going to resent him for this one day but he was just too weak to say no again.

"O-okay." he stuttered.

Before Kurt could even react to Blaine's answer there was a knock at the door and Blaine turned to see Nina poke her head in.

"Um...I'm so sorry to interrupt but Mr. Clarington said that it is time for the intendeds to take their leaves. He wanted me to tell you that the ceremony is set for tomorrow at noon." she then bowed her head quickly and stepped out.

Blaine felt a hand on his cheek again and he looked up longingly into Kurt's beautiful eyes. He heard Kurt's breath hitch again but discounted that reaction quickly.

"Blaine, I talked with Mr. Clarington and he is allowing you to sleep in Brittany's room tonight. Your safety starts now. Please tell me if this doesn't happen. Please." Kurt begged.

"Yes, Kurt." Blaine answered simply. He was stunned that Hunter agreed with that and only hoped that would really happen. Hope was a stupid emotion though, Blaine knew.

He turned to see Brittany and Santana saying their goodbyes. Seeing the apparent love in their eyes made Blaine happy for his friend. She deserved that so much. He was so preoccupied with the girls that he never saw the identical look directed toward him from the man beside him.

Brittany and Blaine returned to their rooms and Blaine let Brittany know that he was allowed to sleep with her that night. She was so excited she squeaked. She rushed to her room mumbling about pedicures and pillow fights and Blaine could only chuckle at her antics. As soon as he stepped into his room all humor left his body like air from a deflating balloon.

Hunter stood by his bed with a furious look on his face.

"Hello, Blaine. Do you want to hear a funny story?" Hunter said in that eerily calm voice again. Blaine automatically stepped back toward the door.

"Do not even think about leaving this room yet." Hunter ordered. Blaine froze where he stood.

"So Blaine, you must have been an amazing lay because Mr. Hummel came into my office, as you know by now, to say he wants to marry you. What you must have done to get that reaction I can only imagine." Hunter smiled lasciviously at the trembling boy.

"I promise, I-I didn't..." Blaine began.

Hunter walked so close to Blaine that the boy could feel his boss' breath on his still swollen cheek. He shuddered. He knew Hunter's promise to Kurt was too good to be true.

"Shut up!" Hunter growled.

Blaine's breathing was labored as he tried to force himself into being as silent as possible. Hunter continued in a low, menacing voice.

"I knew you had probably lied to the poor man and given him some sob story where you were the innocent victim. I couldn't have that, now could I? So I did what any honest person would do and I proceeded to tell him the whole story of your marriage with Brett..." he let that statement hang in the air as Blaine tried to control the urge to vomit. Kurt knew? How did he even look at him before? Seeing Blaine's fear Hunter smiled and continued.

"Yes, Blaine I told him what a slut you are and how you screwed everyone Brett sent your way and for what? Business. I know you can cry rape all you want but we all know how much you loved it." Blaine felt his knees begin to go out at these words.

"So I told Mr. Hummel all about you and he must have finally understood. He said he would do anything it took to have you and the next thing I knew, he was offering to buy you." Hunter said smugly.

"I tell you Blaine, it was almost like déjàvu. It was like Brett was standing in my office again, salivating over your picture and saying the same thing."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock, and for the first time his eyes met Hunter's unbidden. He didn't believe this, not at all.

"I figured you would think I was making this up, but do you really think I would lie about money? Take a look Blaine." he handed Blaine a small piece of paper.

Blaine couldn't believe the number written on the check. One hundred thousand dollars? Kurt really bought him. Blaine's knees did give out then. Hunter snatched the check from his fingers as he watched Blaine crumple to the ground.

"I'm only telling you this Blaine because I want you to be a good slave for him. You know that's what you are now right? He bought you and like a fool you agreed. You owe him now Blaine. I hope he takes you every night kicking and screaming and what can you say about it Blaine? Nothing."

Blaine could feel Hunter's dark gaze on him through his haze of shock. He hardly even noticed when Hunter moved even closer. Hunter tenderly cradled the back of Blaine's head and forced it towards his pelvis. Blaine instinctively stiffened then. Hunter's deceptively gentle pressure grew more forceful until Blaine's lips and nose came in contact with the extremely hard cock present under the layers of clothing.

Blaine tried to pull back from the owner's firm grip but he man held him still. Hunter let out a husky groan as he rocked his pelvis minutely, rubbing his cock against Blaine's face, eliciting a whimper from the boy. Blaine's still broken lip throbbed with the pressure. Hunter stilled as if contemplating something. The preceding moment felt infinite for Blaine as he shuddered with absolute fear that the next sound he would hear was a zipper opening. Suddenly, Blaine felt Hunter release him and he fell to the floor.

"Don't worry, slut. I wouldn't try to collect right now if you paid me. I just felt it was my duty to remind you of your place before Kurt took over that job. Well, I hope you have a good night." Hunter laughed at the implications of his words. He turned to exit the room, but stopped right in the doorway.

"Oh and Blaine? Do not even think of coming back to this room after you leave it tonight. I will have your things packed for you and brought to the lobby tomorrow. I need to have the cleaners get the stench out of here and ready the room for a good boy, someone who wont fail a marriage perhaps? Oh! You can also wear those clothes for your wedding. Kurt might as well start to understand how dirty you are right away." with a laugh at his final barb, Hunter finally left the room with one more glance at Blaine on the floor with his grief.

* * *

Kurt was so antsy the moment they left the center. He felt so wrong about even leaving Blaine there for one more moment. God! He could hardly contain his anger over Hunter's blackmailing. Kurt would have grabbed Blaine and ran if he didn't have such authority over Santana's marriage. Just one more day, he kept telling himself.

One more day.

Even though Kurt couldn't concentrate on anything without Blaine close by, Santana had begged Kurt to come with her to the shopping center recommended by the concierge at the hotel. His love for his friend was why Kurt found himself at a high-end jewelry counter when he'd rather be sitting stalkerishly outside of the center just hoping for a glance of Blaine to assure him the boy was okay.

"What do you think of this one?" Santana asked.

"What?" Kurt answered absently.

"C'mon Hummel! Snap out of it, boy! I have to pick out a ring! It needs to be perfect for my baby." she smiled softly at the thought. "What do you have in mind for Blaine?"

Kurt looked at her in shock.

Despite the events of the day, Kurt was sure this was the first time that the implications of what would be happening tomorrow was fully comprehended by his preoccupied mind. All he could think of was protecting the boy, but Santana's question drove the fact home that he was getting married tomorrow.

Married. Tomorrow.

Kurt was stunned by the fear that filled him for a moment; residual angst from his views of marriage throughout his adult life. As a teenager, he was a romantic. He arrived in New York just itching to find his Mr. Right and settle down, and then he did. Or at least he thought he did.

Sebastian came into his life like a whirlwind. He wooed Kurt like Casanova himself through romantic dinners and serenades at midnight in the park. He made Kurt feel like he was the only man in the world that mattered. Until one day when he wasn't. Kurt walked away from Sebastian while he was still sleep-creased and confused in his bed with another man and he hasn't looked back since. All of his fantasies about marrying Sebastian turned sour and marriage became a curse to Kurt, a vice that some people just can't help but have. He hasn't let himself love since that day two years ago. Kurt went through life from one short relationship to another and always kept that little bit of himself back; protected and safe.

Until Blaine.

One thought of the sweet loving boy and Kurt finally understood that marriage wasn't a trick set in place by the cosmos to fool the lonely and those lacking common sense. With Blaine, Kurt irrevocably knew that marriage was a gift. A way to share himself with that other person. The only person that mattered. With a slight shake of his head, Kurt brought himself back to the present and the task at hand. He needed to choose the perfect ring. Just like Santana's sentiments for Brittany, Kurt knew his baby deserved it.

Santana smiled at her friend as she saw him come out of his reverie to look at the rings with fervor.

"So, I was thinking of getting a ring set, Hummel. What do you think? Too much? I just know we will have another ceremony at home for my family and friends and I was thinking it might be symbolic." Santana asked as she browsed the selection.

"I think that's a beautiful idea Tana. That would be perfect..." Kurt trailed off thinking about how it would be when he and Blaine arrived home. Would they have another ceremony? It seemed like that might be too much, too soon. Kurt decided to play it by ear.

After a few hours, Kurt hadn't found the perfect ring for Blaine yet. Santana, however found a pair of rings she deemed perfect an hour ago and was now ready to kill Kurt.

He was discouraged as they left the main shopping center and turned back toward the hotel. Kurt refused to just settle for this ring. He wanted it to be durable and beautiful, a token of what he hoped their marriage would be. As the limo drove back through countryside and though the pristine downtown area, Kurt noticed another jewelry store. This store wasn't as elegant as the one they had just left, it actually looked like it had probably stood on that same spot since the beginning of time. Kurt loved the place instantly and begged Santana to let him stop.

A light tinkling of bells signaled their entry to the store. The elderly shop keeper came to greet them and Kurt told the man what they were looking for. The man showed them a display of wedding bands and Kurt looked them over with a discerning eye. His heart dropped once again as he realized what he was looking for was not there.

The man noticed his distress and asked with a twinkle in his wise eyes what it was Kurt wanted.

"I just want something that says I'm here for you forever." he said wistfully.

"I think I have just the thing." the man said with that ever present mischievous twinkle and his voice scratchy with age.

The man went to the back of the store and brought out two identical boxes. They were beautiful old-fashioned ring boxes, back when rings came nestled in velvet and encased in artfully detailed leather. Kurt was confused but hopeful.

"These came from the same estate. I have never seen a matching pair of men's rings come from an estate sale like that. By the style, I would say they were from the 1930s. Most might be put off by vintage wedding rings, but I think you might be different." the man smiled gently at Kurt as he unlatched the tiny sliver catch on the box to reveal the first ring.

"Like I said, many would be put off by rings that had been worn before, but to me, these rings look like they were a symbol of a long-lasting love. These rings appear to have withstood a lifetime of wear, do you think they have one more lifetime in them?"

Kurt looked at the ring. It was simply designed in platinum with a tiny beaded detailing running around the top and bottom of the band. It was beautiful and Kurt realized the shopkeeper was right. The ring's patina had certainly dulled with age, lending it the appearance of his great-grandmother's precious sterling silverware that had been polished and loved for generations. Tears pooled in Kurt's eyes as the shopkeeper opened the other box and Kurt saw the ring's twin. He looked up at Santana who's eyes reflected the same emotion Kurt felt.

"Oh, Mijo. They're perfect." she whispered.

When Kurt found his voice again, he asked the man if he could engrave the rings. As he was shopping at the other store, he kept trying to think about a way to personalize Blaine's ring in a way that showed him how he felt about him, but maybe in a way that wouldn't scare him off. Blaine's reaction to the marriage had been a bit worrisome for Kurt. Although he thought Blaine might feel the same way for him as he did for Blaine, Kurt realized later that Blaine only agreed after he mentioned just remaining friends despite the marriage. Putting that thought aside, the romantic in Kurt had come up with the perfect way to communicate his love for the boy.

"Yes, I can engrave while you wait if you have the time." the man answered.

"We can definitely wait."

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt walked out of the store carrying a delicate bag that in Kurt's mind was deceptive in its ability to carry a symbol of the most important thing to ever impact his life. Nestled in that tiny bag were two perfect rings, one newly engraved with a phrase translated to the language that Kurt loved but hoped Blaine did not know yet. He hoped they could learn it together as he hoped Blaine learned to love him. Engraved in beautiful script on the inside of the band was 'Mon coeur est toujours la vôtre'; my heart is forever yours.

**Alot of people earned my love forever as promised last chapter...it's worth it, I promise. If you want in on the deal you know what you have to do. Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took FOREVER but as you can see it is a ridiculously long one and it took ages to get it right. Also if you happen to re-read last chapter please imagine that Kurt went back to the jewelry shop to get the inscription changed instead of realizing that this crazy writer used google translate and wrote the sentiment incorrectly. I need to learn the lessons of my forebears...that never works out! Thanks to Justasimpleword for the correction! I hope you enjoy and as always, thanks so much for the amazing reviews, tracks and favorites. Each one is a gift. Thanks for taking the time to read my little story...now onward**!

As the first dregs of consciousness reached Blaine's mind the next morning, The boy rolled over and reached for the man that he was certain was in the bed beside him. As soon as his cheek hit the pillow, however, Blaine was brought ruthlessly back to reality with the dull pain that resonated as his bruised skin made contact with the sheets. Blaine's breath hitched as reality and memories from the day before all came crashing back too quickly for the boy's sleep addled mind. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, he wasn't ready for this yet. He pleaded with himself to go back to sleep for just one more hour. He wanted one more hour with that dream, the details of which were even now slowly fading from his mind. The dream, it had been so real and so, so perfect.

Realizing the futility of his actions and his body's insistence on waking, Blaine finally sat up and ran his hand through his morning-messy curls. The center's dorms had no windows to give Blaine a clue about the time but he just knew it was early. Finally locating Brittany's laptop, he opened it and saw that it was barely six o'clock. As he went to close the device, he was caught by the image of Brittany's screen saver. The picture occupying the girl's desktop was of her wrapped up in the arms of her future wife, taken candidly by a cellphone camera. The image was distorted slightly, as cellphone self-portraits often are, but the look of love in the girls' eyes as they gazed at each other was unmistakeable.

A soft snore and mumble caused him to look at his best friend still peaceful in her bed. This girl deserved everything, Blaine knew. She was so sweet and lovely. Who couldn't love her after just moments in her presence? Blaine envied Brittany for the love she had, not only with Santana but in life. He remembered back to the day she was brought to the center by her parents. The heartfelt goodbyes and the fierce hugs that never seemed to last long enough. Blaine knew that after her marriage, Brit would be able to call her family again and see them if Santana allowed it. If Santana allowed it...as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he instantly discounted it because there was no way Santana would deny Brit anything. Blaine remembered back to the day he arrived at the center. The scene was certainly a bit different.

Unlike Brittany's family, the Anderson's didn't arrive humbly with worn out clothes and hope for a better future for their child in their eyes. No, the Anderson's didn't even come in to the center at all. His father had called Hunter ahead of time to make the arrangements the day he had overheard Blaine talking about a boy from school. The day Blaine bashfully let it slip to his grandmotherly housekeeper that he had a crush was the day that sealed his fate. Blaine didn't even know that his father overheard. Mrs. Price was probably the one person in Blaine's house who loved him. She was so sweet and caring and when she asked about his love life during that school vacation so long ago, he just couldn't resist sharing a piece of himself with her. He had been aching to do that for so long. His teenaged heart just wanted someone to know him and he trusted Mrs. Price. Unfortunately for Blaine, his father had chosen that time to seek out the housekeeper and heard the softly spoken confession from the doorway.

Blaine went to bed that night blissfully unaware and feeling better than he had in his whole life. Someone knew about him and she accepted him still. Mrs. Price's reaction was everything Blaine could ever hope for. She hugged him tightly and squealed excitedly at his potential love and finished the whole display with the sentiment that Blaine deserved what ever it was he wanted in life. It was perfect.

The next morning, Blaine was awoken abruptly by another housekeeper. He was shocked to find Mrs. Price missing from the grounds completely. The new woman barely spoke to Blaine as she relayed his father's instruction to pack a bag as quickly as possible. Blaine was so confused but hurried to comply with his father's demand.

No one spoke to Blaine that morning as he ate breakfast and waited for his father to fill him in on what was going on. The same housekeeper that had woken him brought his bag to the car and Blaine went to follow. He caught his mother's eye briefly as he walked to the doorway. A feeling of dread filled Blaine. Why wasn't anyone talking to him? Why was his mother looking at him with such hatred? Blaine hurried back up the stairs to his bedroom to grab his violin. He had no idea what was going on but he knew that it wasn't good.

When he reached the landing at the top of the stairs, he heard noises coming from his bedroom. He practically ran toward the sounds and was stunned to see his entire room being packed up by a small crew of employees. One of them looked up at him with pity in her eyes before hurriedly continuing.

Blaine silently went to one of the open boxes on the floor and retrieved his violin. He still had no clue as to what was happening but the dread had manifested to fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of his mother's hatred and this employee's pity. Blaine was used to being ignored. That was fine. His parents had never really paid attention to him, until they needed him to do something for them. Oddly enough, it was the fact that they were showing any emotion toward him that was worrisome.

Blaine headed for the doorway again, as he knew was expected of him, and saw through the entryway window that the driver was waiting with the car idling in the grand circular driveway.

His mothers voice caught him then.

"Why did you have to disappoint us yet again?" she said in a low voice.

Blaine looked at her with a confused expression.

"What? No, Mother.." Blaine stuttered

"No. You don't get to call me that. I don't even want to hear your voice. You are unnatural. Worthless. Sick." she sneered.

Blaine felt hurt and pain fill him. What had he done?

"Get out." she said.

Blaine turned and ran toward the waiting car. The driver smiled pityingly at him as he drove away. As Blaine glanced back toward the house he had grown up in, the tears surprised him. He was so numb at that point that he wasn't even conscious of his own body. Blaine looked up to see the driver's eyes reflected in the rear view mirror. The man quickly averted his gaze when he realized he was caught.

"W-where are we going?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"I was told to bring you to the airport, son." the older man answered.

Blaine cringed at the term used by the driver. Son...it seemed he was no one's son now.  
"Do you know where I'm being sent?"

It wasn't even a question to Blaine now that he was being sent away. His self-esteem was so low from years of emotional neglect that he just accepted it, knew he probably deserved it.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to give you this note though, if you're ready for it." the man handed Blaine a hastily written document on his father's stationary.  
Hands shaking, Blaine read the letter.

_I want to make it clear to you that you are no longer a member of our family. You are no longer allowed to call or contact us in any way. You should feel grateful that you are not on the streets right now, and the only reason for that reprieve is that the family does not deserve a scandal because of you._

_The man that will meet you at the airport owns you now. Don't question him or do anything to embarrass us or you will find yourself on the street. Don't test him. I never thought I'd have a fag for a son and luckily, I no longer do._

Blaine broke down completely for the first time then. It was always with a calm acceptance that he took all the barbs and snide comments from his family- but this was worse than he ever expected. He glanced down at the note again. No greeting, and no signature...he wasn't even worth that.

The driver brought him to his gate and left him with a soft kind word of goodbye that in itself was almost torture. Why were strangers okay with him but not his own family?

When he landed it was with resolve that he followed Hunter to the awaiting car. This was his life now.

"Blainey?" a soft, childlike voice pulled him from his painful reverie.

Blaine hurriedly rubbed his face and turned to his friend. A warmth filled Brit's eyes and she sweetly caressed his cheek.

"Don't be sad, Blainey! Today's our wedding day. You get to come with me. I'm so glad I don't have to lose you. I love you so much."

Blaine smiled through the pain that ate away at him. He put aside his worries and tried to absorb all that the truthful phrase meant.

"I love you too, Brit." he answered softly.

"Come cuddle with me, this is our last morning in the same house. Who knows when we'll cuddle next?" she reached toward him adorably with clenching hands.

With a watery laugh, Blaine moved back into the arms of his best friend. Her words stuck in his head. This was the last day they would live in the dorms together. Tonight Blaine would be in Kurt's apartment, alone with the enigmatic man who owned him now. What would Kurt expect tonight? Brittany mewed contentedly as she squeezed Blaine and this sound, innocent as it was, brought with it a flashback of the boy's first night with Brett. Blaine stiffened and shook his head to rid his mind of the phantom pain of harsh grabs and too sloppy kisses.

Brit shushed in his ear and Blaine felt the stiffness leave his body. He could never imagine it being like that with Kurt. He was so gentle, so sweet. If Blaine had to give himself to anyone, he knew it would be this man but he also knew he wasn't ready. What if Kurt wanted to have sex with him tonight? Blaine knew he had no choice but give all that Kurt asked but he was so scared of sex. Did it always hurt like that? Why would people do something that caused them such pain?

Hazy memories of his dream the night before came back to Blaine. _That_ was what he wanted. He wanted to be cherished in Kurt's arms and kissed like he was the only man in the world. But Blaine knew kisses led to other things. Kisses led to nudity and biting and Blaine being spread out farther than he knew possible, just taking everything given to him. Blaine took a gulping breath and remembered the tingle of Kurt's feather soft lips on his cheek yesterday. He concentrated on that and realized that he couldn't imagine Kurt in the position of Brett in his nightmares. Blaine only hoped that Kurt was just like in his dreams; gentle and slow.

It was then that Blaine knew what he had to do. Blaine wanted Kurt. He loved Kurt and because of that he wanted to make him happy. Blaine also knew that Hunter was right. Kurt paid a lot of money for him; more than he was ever worth. Blaine knew he could be good for Kurt. He had been so needy and stupid the last few days and he realized he needed to fix that, to be what Kurt needed. He would be a good husband to the man who treated him so kindly. He would be obedient and perfect. Blaine had a plan.

* * *

Kurt fixed his tie in the mirror as he readied himself for the ceremony. He and Santana decided to meet up in the lobby again and Kurt only had a few more minutes left.

Satisfied with his appearance, he looked over to see the ring bag on the side table close by. Kurt smiled at the thought of those perfect rings. All at once, he realized he never tried his on. What would he do if the ring didn't even fit?

Kurt went to the side table and pulled out the small crimson boxes. Popping the catch on each, he gazed at the rings lovingly for a moment. Taking his ring out of the box, he ran his finger around the inside of the band. It was so smooth, timeworn, and perfect. Kurt held it above his finger, just wanting to see what it looked like on, but knowing that he wanted Blaine to be the first and last person to place that ring on his finger. Satisfied with the approximate fit, he turned the heavy band over in his hand again. As he felt the cool weight of the ring, he thought back to earlier in the day when he had one of the most important conversations he had ever had with his father.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"Hi Dad, um nothing really..." Kurt was unsure of how to initiate this conversation. He was so close to his dad and although they lived very different lives right now, he always made sure to keep his dad fully involved.

"Well. Um, okay Kurt, so you're just calling to say hi? From Europe? I mean, it's not like I don't miss ya but usually I just hear from you when you take off and when you land when you're on one of your adventures." Kurt heard a soft chuckle and could almost see his fathers kind smile through the phone.

"I-I have to tell you something Dad..." Kurt began.

"Oh ho! Now we're getting somewhere! Can't fool me, kid. What do ya need to tell your old man?"

Kurt paused and eventually just decided to blurt it out and let the chips fall where they may. He knew it couldn't go any worse than what he might've imagined in his head, so he just rushed it out as fast as he could.

"I'm in love, Dad, and I'm getting married. Oh yeah, um...today." Kurt realized then that one phrase said to the right person could feel like a million. He waited with baited breath for his father's reaction.

"So, Kurt, um...did you know that owls are the only animal that can see the color blue?" Burt said conversationally.

"What?! Dad, did you hear me?" Kurt said, incredulous now at his dad's reaction.

"Oh yeah, kid, I heard you. I just figured we were talking about incredibly random and insane things and I wanted to give my input."

Kurt laughed at the absurdity of the situation. The stress leading up to this conversation seemed to only increase his power to laugh and soon, Kurt could feel hysteria approaching. It reminded him of the time he went to take his driver's license test. He worried for weeks about the test, so much so that when he got his license he actually broke down in hysterical tears. The registry official was shocked at his reaction and everyone thought he failed until he informed them through his hiccups that he really got his license. He could hear his dad chuckle softly on the other end of the phone.

"So, you're really serious kid?" Burt asked in a low voice.

Kurt took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"I am Dad."

"You know, Kurt, I'm surprised I'm as calm as I am...but you were always a smart kid. You know yourself and have always followed your instincts. If you feel right getting married then I support you." Burt finished this statement softly.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Why don't you tell me about him?"

Kurt didn't even know where to begin. He decided to start at the beginning, at that first glimpse he got of the boy in the photograph. Over the course of the next thirty minutes, Burt got the abridged version of every thought and worry Kurt had about the whole situation and after all was said and done, his dad had only had one thing to say.

"Sounds like you love him, kid."

"Yes, Dad. I really do."

"When will you tell him?"

"I don't know, Dad, I don't know. All I know is I need him next to me. I need him with me. I wish we could say those words but it's enough right now to know that he'll accept me as his husband."

"Well, I'm happy for ya. It sounds like he will be a tough nut to crack when it comes to trust, but he sounds like he's worth it. Why don't you bring him by for Thanksgiving in a few weeks and Carole and I will meet him then- it'll give ya a little time to get him settled in. Do me a favor though?"

"I will, and yeah Dad, anything..."

"Just take a picture and send it to me from the wedding. I know I can't be there but I am so sad I will be missing my only son pledging his life to someone."

Kurt knew how his dad felt about marriage. He had found the two loves of his life and married them both so it made Kurt feel amazing to hear his dad describe his upcoming marriage like that. It was with that simple request that the two hung up and Kurt felt better...he felt ready. It was time to get married.

* * *

Blaine fidgeted in the meeting room. The marriages at the center were simple affairs conducted by a justice of the peace. More like business deals than typical weddings, the center's marriages were quick and efficient.

Standing in a room next to the radiant Brittany, Blaine felt like he really was sloppy seconds as Hunter so often said. Brittany looked beautiful today; the girls at the salon had taken all of her natural beauty and just magnified it. She looked just as pure and beautiful as she really was and Blaine couldn't fault her for her happiness.

Blaine, however, felt like he had just rolled out of bed and showed up...and essentially that is what he did. Hunter never recanted his order to wear the same clothes. It seemed he really did want to drive home the fact that Blaine was used goods. Blaine knew Hunter had gotten more for him than Brittany but at this point it seemed to be the principle of it all. Blaine was a failure and Hunter was being denied the opportunity to further punish him so he was getting every jab in while he could.

The lowest jab and the worst one that Blaine was still reeling from was the loss of his belongings...actually the loss of just one. When Blaine went to the lobby to look for his things he saw just one small bag. Blaine knew he didn't have much, but he figured it was more than that. Blaine questioned Nina hesitantly and the girl instantly got a piteous look in her eyes.

"He said that's all you're allowed to bring. He said the rest will be considered restitution." she bowed her head as she delivered the horrible news to the boy.

Blaine searched frantically around the lobby for his battered violin case. His eyes darted around the space searching for the instrument that had been his source of comfort and his source of joy for so many years. He remembered carrying that old instrument to lessons religiously, and hiding tiny objects in the resin case as a child. So many good feelings came from his love of music and the violin was central to it all. It was such an important thing to him; _the most important thing_.

Finally Blaine accepted that the space was empty. He looked back at Nina with tears brimming in his eyes. She shook her head sadly at him.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

Blaine pressed his fingers to his eyes and inhaled deeply, willing away the tears of loss and grief over losing his friend. He knew he couldn't have everything, and he was getting Kurt. But why did he have to lose this?

Blaine turned solemnly then to wait out the last of his time at the center in the pristine meeting room. It was there that he first saw Kurt and it was there that he would wait for the man to come take him away.

* * *

When Kurt stepped into the meeting room, he was alight with nerves and anticipation. As soon as he crossed the doorway, he saw Blaine, still clad in his red polo shirt looking like he just lost his best friend. Brittany was standing next to him looking hopefully towards the doorway for Santana. The contrast was startling to Kurt and he couldn't help but think, is Blaine that unhappy to be marrying me?

Old self-esteem issues rose to the surface, but Kurt quickly suppressed them. Plagued by them through most of his life, Kurt finally learned as an adult to try to see all angles of an issue before he automatically jumped to blaming himself. Hesitantly, he approached Blaine.

"Hi, sweetheart. Is everything okay?"

Blaine jumped at the sound of Kurt's voice. He gave Kurt a quick glance as he seemed to mull over then resolve something in his mind. He plastered a fake smile on his face then.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Of course."

"Oh...um, okay." Kurt knew the boy was lying but didn't want to push the issue just then.

The justice of the peace arrived and asked who wanted to go first. It hit Kurt how mechanical the whole process was. Essentially, Kurt knew it came down to the fact that a mail-order spouse was not allowed to leave the center without being legally married; therefore the center streamlined the entire process in the interest of business. Kurt hated business with a passion at that moment.

The girls decided to go first. The JP fed them the standard lines of the marriage and Kurt couldn't help but think how much the center's vows really sounded like a verbal contract. Oblivious thought the haze of love, the girls dutifully repeated them. The whole ceremony was over in less than five minutes.

"You may now kiss the bride." the stoic man croaked.

Brittany gave Santana this look of adoration that brought happy tears to Kurt's eyes as she leaned in and sweetly kissed her new wife. Santana, being herself, quickly deepened the kiss, taking control until Brittany squeaked in happy protest. Smiling hugely, Kurt looked over to see Blaine toeing the carpet with flushed embarrassed cheeks at the display.

Kurt wondered what he was thinking at that very moment. Blaine glanced up at him then through his eyelashes and Kurt smiled at him. God, the boy was beautiful. Even in his disheveled state, with a flush on his cheeks and something dark in his eyes, Kurt just couldn't look away.

Studying the boys face, Kurt finally settled on his flushed, pink lips. Kurt was overwhelmed with the knowledge that he would be kissing them soon. Kurt tried to imagine what they would feel like. What would they taste like? Blaine was hugging Brittany now in congratulations and the girl reciprocated over-excitedly. Kurt knew his observation wouldn't really be noticed so he took a few moments more to openly check out the gorgeous boy. The lips currently under observation suddenly moved and Kurt realized that he was staring in a daze. Shaking his head forcefully, he tried to concentrate on the situation at hand.

It was their turn then. The JP looked at the pair with irritation at their inattention and Kurt gave the mild glare right back. Kurt knew his glare was a force to be reckoned with and the JP was affected enough to turn quickly back to his book and start the vows.

"We are gathered here today to witness the formal joining of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson in the legal state of matrimony.

"Matrimony, as understood by us, is a state enriched by a long and honorable tradition of devotion. According to the law, each participant is equal and supports the common rights of one another to the marriage.

"Marriage is not just a ceremony here today. It is a commitment for life. Therefore, it is not to be entered into thoughtlessly, or irresponsibly.

"If any person can show just and sufficient reason why these two persons may not be joined in matrimony, let them now declare reasons, or else from this time forward, keep their peace

"I now call upon you both in the presence of these witnesses, to repeat after me."

Kurt listened intently to the man prompt him and carefully repeated it.

"I call upon those persons present to witness that I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel do take you, Blaine Devon Anderson to be my lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as we both shall live." Kurt's voice wavered on the last word because despite the mechanical nature of these vows, Kurt knew he meant every word. He wanted to grow old with Blaine, and care for him as long as they lived. It was as simple as that.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes then as he was prompted to make the same vow. The boy held his gaze, longer than he ever had since Kurt met him, seemingly searching for something. After a moment, Blaine spoke in a reverent voice.

"I call upon those persons present to witness that I, Blaine Devon Anderson, do take you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, to be my lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as we both shall live."

The bored looking man then turned to Kurt and asked him to produce the rings. Santana stepped forward holding Blaine's ring out first. Kurt took the now familiar smooth band in his fingertips and looked toward the JP. Taking the cue, the man continued.

"Having declared these marriage vows, let Mr. Hummel place the ring on the third finger of the Mr. Anderson's left hand, repeating after me."

Again he prompted Kurt with the vow of the rings. Kurt fingered the cool metal in his hand one last time as he listened to the droll man say what needed to be repeated. His finger tip ran across the minute engraving as he finally held his hand out for Blaine's. Settling the ring onto the tip of Blaine's finger, he began to recite.

"I give you this ring that you may wear it as a lasting reminder of our marriage vows and as a symbol of my commitment to you."

The JP then prompted Blaine to accept. Blaine looked down at their joined hands as something seemed to cloud his eyes. Swallowing once, Kurt was surprised with the strength of the boys voice as he replied.

"I accept this ring as a symbol of your commitment."

Blaine looked toward Brittany who was holding his ring and she gave it to him with a soft squeeze of her hand. Her smile was still so brilliant and Kurt was happy to see Blaine smile hesitantly back. His shaking hand reached for Kurt's and the man couldn't contain the swell of emotion that coursed through him the moment he saw that elegant band already gracing Blaine finger. He felt Blaine's cool grasp and desperately tried to will some of his warmth toward the boy. Blaine settled the ring at the tip of Kurt's finger and softly repeated the JPs words.

"I give you this ring that you may wear it as a lasting reminder of our marriage vows and as a symbol of my commitment to you."

As Kurt felt the cool metal sliding toward his knuckle, he noted the smooth softness of the worn interior of the band. In his mind, Kurt went though the list of everyone responsible for this moment, thanking them profusely. Mike and Tina for having the perfect marriage, Brittany and Santana whose love brought Kurt to Blaine, his father for teaching him about acceptance and love and that nameless couple. That couple, beautiful and perfect in Kurt's mind, who wore these rings for a lifetime. Kurt thanked that couple who readied these rings for him and Blaine in the only way he knew how.

"I accept this ring as a symbol of your commitment." Kurt whispered. He felt the weight of the band on his finger and knew. He knew this was it for him. He was ready for the challenge. That boy just wasn't ready for the love headed his way. Kurt smiled at the thought.

The JP spoke again, startling both boys out of their reveries.

"Kurt and Blaine, you have consented in marriage, and have declared your solemn intention in this company, before these witnesses and in my presence. You have exchanged the rings as a pledge of your commitment to each other; you have joined your hands to accept one another. Now, upon the authority vested in me, I pronounce you married."

Kurt turned to Blaine. He knew this wasn't a time for shyness. He wanted to kiss Blaine from the moment they met and this was his chance. Kurt leaned in slowly and waited just a breath away from Blaine's lips. He could feel the tiny warm puff of air that exited Blaine's nose on his exhale. Kurt felt Blaine move minutely closer and that was all the encouragement he needed.

Soft plush lips touched his slowly. Pulling back to properly align their lips, Kurt was warmed and humbled when he felt the delicate contact as Blaine's lips hesitantly met his again. Kurt leaned in a bit more and held Blaine's face gently with both of his hands. This seemed to spark something in Blaine as he pressed forward even further connecting more of the warm, smooth flesh.

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt's lips were on his. He took a slow breath through his nose as Kurt grasped his face softly. Blaine couldn't believe how good this felt, he'd never felt anything like this; he just knew he needed more. He leaned further into Kurt's kiss and parted his lips a bit in invitation. His tongue poked out and shyly ran across the plump lip being offered to him. Kurt noticed Blaine's advance and opened his mouth to meet him. Their tongues touched softly for a moment, just playing at the seam of their lips, neither one venturing into the other mans mouth just yet. Heat and warmth spread through Blaine at the sensual play and he couldn't stop himself form delving his tongue completely into Kurt's mouth, tasting him fully. He curled his tongue around Kurt's and was too surprised at his boldness to restrain the soft, wanton moan that escaped his lips.

Kurt took his turn then, his tongue running through Blaine's mouth in a possessive way. Blaine surrendered, letting the man just take. He had no choice when Kurt's lips were on his. After what could have been second or hours, Blaine didn't know, Kurt pulled away leaving the boy heaving for breath at the loss. The pair looked into each others eyes. Kurt's cerulean blues were clouded with lust.

Blaine bashfully lowered his gaze to the floor and was startled when he heard whoops coming from their two witnesses.

"Get it Hummel!" Santana called.

Blaine felt the blush rise in his cheeks as he glanced up at Kurt. The man looked just as red as Blaine felt. Suddenly, Blaine found himself with another armful of best friend. She held him close and whispered softly in his ear.

"I'm so happy for you, Blainey. Now we both have someone to love us!" she moved from his ear to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Blaine was overcome with emotion. His friend didn't know the arrangement Kurt and Hunter had made and he didn't want to correct her just then.

* * *

Kurt was so overcome with emotion after that kiss. Did Blaine feel that? Did astronauts orbiting the earth feel that? Kurt thought they probably did.

As soon as the congratulations died down and the four were just standing in the meeting room, Kurt realized he couldn't wait to get out of the center and get Blaine home. Kurt's last stop before leaving the godforsaken place forever was Hunter's office to pick up Blaine's a paperwork. Kurt cringed as that thought entered his mind. He hated everything to do with this process. Just the fact that he had to pick up paperwork as if Blaine was a new pet he just purchased made Kurt sick. Resigning to the necessity of the action, Kurt finally lead the way to the lobby and the owner's office. When they arrived in the grand space, he saw Blaine go towards a small bag and pick it up. Was that his carry-on? Surely there was more, Kurt thought.

"Where is the rest of your stuff?" Kurt asked.

A dark sadness filled Blaine's eyes. Kurt had to take a deep breath at the sight. He couldn't help but run his fingertips tenderly down the boy's face as he questioned him.  
"What happened? Are you okay, honey?" he whispered.

For the second time that day, Blaine visibly shook off whatever emotion he was experiencing and gave Kurt a meek smile.

"No, no. I'm fine. This is all I have." he answered.

Kurt let out a soft huff of breath. Why was Blaine censoring himself like this? He figured the lobby wasn't the best place for this conversation so he punctuated his gentle caress at Blaine's jaw with a slight pat and turned towards Hunter's office.

"Okay, baby. I'm just going to wrap up here and we will head to the airport."

Blaine nodded silently and Kurt couldn't contain his feelings of frustration as he headed through the doorway for the paperwork. When he entered the office, he noticed immediately that the owner wasn't there. Nina stepped into the room then.

"He is with another client right now Mr. Hummel but I have the paperwork you need." She said sweetly.

"Oh, okay, thanks. This is everything?"

"Everything, Mr. Hummel. Please, make sure you look though it thoroughly when you get back home."

Kurt couldn't help but read into the girls statement. She was looking intently at the thick manilla envelope as she handed it over.

"Thanks. I will." he said as he turned to go.

"Mr. Hummel?" Nina questioned in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" Kurt wondered what else there was.

"Please, take care of him, okay? I know it's out of line for me to say this but he is so good and he has had a rough life. Please, just make him happy?" Nina looked appalled at herself for being so forward, but determined to see it through.

"That's all I want Nina." Kurt assured her, surprised that someone here had a heart at all.

"Thank you." she whispered.

* * *

When Kurt left Blaine in the lobby with his things, he couldn't stand being in the center a moment longer. It was so hard to stop being needy around Kurt. The man just made him want to share everything and gain all the comfort he could, but Blaine knew is place now.

He would never forget his place again.

Brittany and Santana were waiting in the car when he approached.

"C'mon Blainey. Sit by me! Where's your dolphin?" she questioned in her simple way.

"Um, getting the rest of the paperwork I think?" Blaine answered, crawling right up next to Brittany on the bench seat. She gripped his hand happily.

"Blainey, Santana moved up our flight so we could leave right away. She said that she couldn't wait to get me to our new home and so she called the airport and they are letting us leave sooner. Um, I guess that there were only seats left in first grade though, which is weird because I was already in first grade after kindergarten, but I guess they have classes on the plane too." she shrugged, just accepting it all with a smile.

Santana beamed from her seat.

"What my baby means, Blaine, even though you can probably translate by now is that they only had first class on the earlier flight so we upgraded." she softly chuckled at her wife's antics.

Blaine smiled at the pair and loved that Brit found someone who accepted her so completely.

The car door opened then and Kurt climbed in. He settled next to Blaine in silence and took Blaine's hand in his, entwining their fingers. Blaine was surprised at the gesture but didn't pull away because Kurt Hummel's soft skin on his was amazing. Blaine felt a contented feeling flow through him as he realized how perfect his current position was. The newfound love of his life holding one hand and his best friend holding the other. He felt like he was in heaven. He wished it could always be like this.

The flight and ride home went smoothly. Blaine was nervous when they offered complimentary drinks on the flight but the worry dissipated when Kurt refused the drink.  
Before Blaine knew it, he was hugging his best friend desperately in front of the upscale apartment building she would now call home.

"I'm gonna miss you tonight Blainey, but Tana said I can call and go see you whenever I want. Is that okay?" She looked up at him with big, blue, watery eyes. It was then that Blaine realized how much Brit was going to miss him too. He chastised himself for forgetting sometimes that Brit, with all of her happy simplicity, still could feel sad emotions too.

"That is so, so okay, Brit. I'm going to miss you tonight too." he kissed her cheek lightly as she departed.

As soon as he got back in the car, a feeling of dread overtook his senses. He knew that Kurt lived close by and then what would happen? Blaine breathed deeply to calm himself. When the car pulled up in from to Kurt's building, the anxiety Blaine felt almost reached a fever pitch.

'_Not Brett, not Brett..._' was all Blaine could repeat in his mind like a mantra. His heart knew he would be okay, but his body and mind were getting ready for the worst.

Kurt led him through the lobby and into the elevator. Blaine was surprised with the luxury of the building. Blaine figured Kurt was well-off due to the fact that he was able to buy him, but this was just extravagant. The elevator dinged open directly across from a white, heavily paneled door.

"Home sweet home." Kurt said lightly as he ushered Blaine into the apartment.

Blaine was stunned at the beauty of the apartment. Everything was white moldings and plush furniture. He could see elements of Kurt scattered throughout the elegant room and that thought brought him comfort in such unfamiliar surroundings. Blaine looked on as Kurt busied himself around the apartment, listening to voicemails and checking through a large pile of mail. Blaine couldn't help but think how perfect Kurt looked in this setting. The man was so mature and gorgeous, just like the place he called home. Blaine also couldn't help think how much he paled in comparison to his new husband as he stood there, dressed in two-day old clothes, still smelling of the cheap soap used by residents of the center. Kurt seemed to read his mind.

"Do you want to take a shower Blaine? I'll just give you a quick tour then get you set up if you want." he angled his head in Blaine's direction, waiting for a reaction.

"Yes, please Kurt." Blaine answered.

Kurt led them around the large space, showing Blaine the amazing kitchen, living room and study. Moving further into the space, Kurt stopped in front of another white door.

"This is your room Blaine." he said quietly. He opened the door to what was obviously the guest room. It was nicely decorated, but there were no personal touches here.

Blaine was speechless. Kurt didn't want them to share a bed? Confusion was quickly replaced by self-loathing as Blaine internalized Kurt's motives. Blaine should have known that Kurt really did not want anything to do with him. He wasn't good enough.

Kurt obviously misinterpreted Blaine's reaction because he rushed forward to say that Blaine could do whatever he liked to the space and that they'd go this week to get him furniture and whatever else he wanted. Blaine nodded staidly. He knew his place.

After showing him the main bathroom, Kurt brought Blaine into another room that was obviously the sophisticated man's bedroom. The space was large and inviting, looking more like a showroom at Crate and Barrel than a bedroom. The bed was wide and clad in a plush duvet so thick it made the bed look a few inches taller than it already was. Blaine wanted to cuddle with Kurt in that inviting bed but pushed that thought aside quickly. Surveying the place further, Blaine was able to notice all of the tiny details that personalized the space. As he was discreetly looking at a family picture, Kurt's voice caught him again from the en suite.

"...and you probably want to take a shower in here because the other bathroom really has no toiletries that you might need...Blaine? Where are you?" Kurt poked his head out of the doorway and Blaine felt like he was caught snooping.

"Oh, I see you've found my embarrassing photo montage." Kurt said with a smile as he walked over to join Blaine at the shelf. Blaine looked at all the photos. Kurt was in all of them but one of a beautiful woman, but Blaine didn't see any photos one would consider embarrassing. In fact, Blaine had never seen so many perfect pictures of one person. Even in his varying states of age and dress, Kurt looked gorgeous.

"This one's from my McKinley days in glee- that's actually where I met Santana." Kurt smiled at the memory. Blaine loved Kurt's reminiscences, especially because they all seemed so happy.

"And this is my family. I hope you don't mind, but I kind of already promised we would go see them for Thanksgiving." Kurt looked to Blaine for a reaction

"Oh, um, sure. Are you sure you want me to meet your family?" Blaine squeaked. This statement seemed to garner a strange reaction from Kurt. The normally calm man looked kind of flustered and frustrated. Did Kurt feel obligated to introduce him? Blaine knew he would be fine with being Kurt's secret, it wouldn't be the first time. Kurt schooled his face into a smile again before he answered.

"Of course! Let's not think about it now. Let's get you in the shower." Kurt led the way again to the en suite bathroom and showed Blaine where he could find all of the necessary toiletries and towels. After showing him how to work the shower, Kurt left Blaine on his own.

As soon as the bathroom door clicked shut, Blaine retreated into his mind, remembering the events of the day and planning the events to come. Blaine swallowed harshly as he thought of his plan to be a good boy for Kurt. Surely the man was too nice to collect on his deal completely with Blaine as his slave, but the boy was determined to make sure Kurt knew how much he appreciated being saved from that place. He wanted Kurt to know irrevocably that Blaine knew his place in the arrangement.

Carefully removing his clothes, Blaine took notice of his body for the first time in months. When he first got back to the center, it took Blaine a long time before he even thought of his body as his own again instead of just a receptacle to be used for others enjoyment. Looking in the mirror, he ran his fingers lightly down his chest and over the ridges of his abdominal muscles. He blanched at the course chest hair that had regrown after months of forced waxing after his ex-husband deemed that the hair made him look too mature.

Would Kurt like his body? Would Kurt think his chest hair was bad too? Blaine's finger tips caught on one of his nipples and he couldn't contain the swift intake of breath that resulted. Would Kurt at least want Blaine to feel pleasure when he took him? The journey of Blaine's finger tips came to an abrupt halt at his waist line. Besides washing, he never let his hands wander down there. Despite all of the progress he made in the last year away from Brett, in his mind, this part of his body still wasn't his own. The year of forced and demanded orgasms made his cock seem like it belonged to someone else; everyone else; whoever had need of it or demanded its use from him.

Turning on the shower, Blaine couldn't wait to wash away all reminders of the center and his former life. As usual, Blaine looked to the shower as a source of renewal as well as cleanliness. Tonight was even more important because in this shower he would ready himself for Kurt. Blaine stepped into the almost too hot water and reveled in the feeling of the heat and wet beating down on him. He closed his eyes and let the water sluice over his face and neck. Blaine felt the heat covering him, embracing him. He felt a strange calm course through him at the thought of the man he loved taking him tonight. That would be a first for Blaine; loving the man pounding into his body. He wasn't ready for sex again, he wasn't even ready for the touches that proceeded sex, but he knew that he loved Kurt so much and was so grateful that he had to sacrifice this to be good for him.

Blaine carefully prepared his body by following Brett's long ago instructions. He washed and conditioned his hair, running his fingers through the curls individually. He took the body wash and scrubbed every inch of his skin until it glowed pink. The last step of the process was always the most embarrassing, but the most necessary according to Brett. Blaine reached between his legs with a soap covered hand and fingered his entrance. Trying to be as thorough as possible, the boy inched his finger inside to the first knuckle spreading soap around meticulously. His body rejected even his own finger, but like always, Blaine kept on just enduring the pain. When his task was completed, Blaine made sure he was rinsed thoroughly. Reveling in the warmth and heat of the water for one minute more, Blaine reluctantly turned it off and exited his temporary sanctuary.

Stepping out into the steamy bathroom, Blaine realized he forgot all of his clothes in his bedroom. After just a moment he discounted this worry. Why would he need clothes anyway? Blaine dried off his body wondering how Kurt would want to do this. Would he want to come to Blaine's room? Would he want Blaine in his? Finally, Blaine decided to just wait in Kurt's room for him to come to bed. With one last run of fingers through his curls, Blaine carefully deposited the towel in the hamper and exited the bathroom.

Kurt was no where to be found in his room so Blaine decided to continue with his plan of waiting for his husband and now master to come to bed. Blaine was chilly but didn't think it would be okay to cover himself up. Instead he crawled across the plush duvet and settled down right in the middle of the mattress. Spreading his legs slowly, Blaine decided that the current position would be the best option for displaying his offering to Kurt. With that thought in mind, he turned his head toward the wall and waited.

* * *

Kurt was getting worried about Blaine. What was taking him so long? Kurt was so tired after the events of the day today and honestly couldn't wait to get to bed. Kurt remembered the look of dejection on the boy's face at his own bedroom and Kurt was worried. Should he have asked Blaine to sleep next to him? He didn't want to give the boy the wrong idea about his expectations so he thought his own room, his own space, would be ideal. Not that Kurt wanted to sleep apart from his boy. That morning a few days ago when Kurt woke up with the boy snuggled into his arms was the best morning of his life so far. Blaine looked so beautiful and peaceful in his sleep...Kurt just wanted to hold him forever.

Looking at the clock, Kurt realized how late it really was. Finally deciding just to check if the boy needed anything Kurt headed to his room. Opening the door and stepping inside, Kurt turned to see the most beautiful view he had ever experienced in his life.

Blaine, naked and glowing, was laying in the middle of his bed. When the boy noticed Kurt's entrance, he seemed to stiffen for a moment before visibly relaxing himself. The boy's slightly parted legs gave Kurt a full view of his now soft cock and balls. The aforementioned legs were magnificent, covered sparsely in course hair and muscled. Kurt's shocked eyes wandered up to the deep grooves that framed the boys lower abdominals stopping for a moment before continuing along the trail of hair to his tight strong chest. Kurt realized he had stopped breathing when his body screamed at him to take a gulp of air. The boy was immaculate. He was stunningly beautiful. Kurt couldn't avert his eyes even though every instinct told him he should. Finally, Kurt's eyes finished their journey when they met Blaine's. The look in the golden amber depths was pained, but the voice that came from the boy was clear.

"Do you want to f-fuck me, Kurt?"

If it wasn't for the shaky waver in the question Kurt didn't know if he would be able to turn down the offer. Making the decision even harder was the fact that Blaine spread his legs wider, bending them at the knee and tucking them close to his body to reveal his obviously scrubbed and pink entrance. Kurt made himself look away with a gasp as he felt himself hardening rapidly. He forced himself to meet the boy's eyes again noticing that the gaze had turned from sure to tearful. As the tears glistened over the brink of Blaine's lower lids and caught in his sooty lashes, Kurt couldn't hold back any longer. He strode up to the bed and keeping his eyes averted, grabbed a throw blanket to put over Blaine's vulnerable body. The boy looked scared and confused as he dropped his knees and blinked up at Kurt.

"No, no, no...sweetheart, what are you doing?" he cooed to the boy as he sat next to his now covered figure on the bed. After he covered Blaine, the boy seemed to shrink into himself, curling up his body as tightly as possible.

"D-don't you want me, Kurt?" the boy asked, choked with tears.

"Shhhhh, baby, not like this, never like this." Kurt assured in a comforting voice.

"But, I'm yours." he whispered.

Kurt was surprised. What did Blaine mean by that? Did he mean he cared for him, wanted this? No, Kurt knew what want looked like and this certainly wasn't it. He decided to be honest.

"And I am yours sweetheart. But we don't ever have to do anything like this if you're not ready." Kurt finally couldn't hold back any longer and reached forward to card his fingers through Blaine's still damp curls. As always, the boy couldn't control his reaction as he snuggled further into Kurt's hand, chasing the touch. Kurt was overcome with warmth as Blaine accepted comfort from him again. Blaine pulled back then, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"No... I belong to you now. Please, do what you will. Please think it was worth it. I'm sorry you had to pay so much for me." Blaine looked down at the duvet. Kurt saw tiny spots of wetness develop on the white surface of the bedding as Blaine's tears fell.

"Oh, honey...I'm sorry that was the way it had to be. I'm sorry I had to pay for you like and object. Please know I don't see you like that. I just want you to be happy. I don't ever want to take from you, I just want to give." Kurt felt himself choke up at the scene before him. His sweet love was so lost. What would it take to get him to realize his worth again? Did Kurt have the strength? Instantly, Kurt knew the answer to that one. He knew he would do anything for this boy. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and noticed then that his skin was like ice. How long had the boy been laying in wait for him?

"Let me get you some nightclothes. You are freezing." Kurt needed just a moment. He needed a moment to regroup, to plan, to control his tears and be strong. He dug through his bureau and pulled out some flannel bottoms and an old t-shirt. Placing them gently next to Blaine he softly told the boy to get dressed before he got sick. Exiting the room, Kurt went to turn down the guest bed for Blaine. He just wanted him to feel safe tonight.

* * *

Baline felt tired and wrung out as Kurt left the room. He wasn't sure if he was upset at the rejection or thankful for the reprieve. Blaine was so confused. How would he repay Kurt if he wouldn't take his body? What else did he have? Eyeing the pajamas set out on the bed, Blaine thought that the first step to repayment could at least be obedience. He got up and dressed in the soft offerings reverently, taking the time to inhale Kurt's scent on each article. Blaine wasn't even sure what was in his belongings bag. Did he even have pajamas of his own? Putting aside that worry, Blaine sat on the bed and waited for Kurt to return.

A few moments later, the man knocked softly on the door and stepped into the room.

"Okay, sweetheart. Your bed is all made up for you." he smiled.

"A-alright Kurt." Blaine whispered. He didn't want to be by himself tonight, but Kurt made it clear he didn't want Blaine in his bed. The boy's shoulders slumped as he walked dejectedly past the silent Kurt to his designated room. Crawling into the too cool sheets, Blaine shivered. He grabbed the pillow at the head of the small bed and cuddled it to his body, grasping for any kind of comfort he could. The loss of his pillow made his head and neck uncomfortable, but Blaine welcomed the dull strain. He laid there for a long time trying to figure out another way to pay Kurt back, to make him care for him, until he fell into a fitful, tearful sleep.

A while later, Blaine woke again unsure about how much time had passed. The nightmares were worse than ever and Blaine couldn't stop the shaking sobs that wracked his body. He curled into the pillow still gripped desperately in his arms but the soft item brought him little comfort.

* * *

Kurt startled awake, not knowing why. What time was it? He had such a hard time sleeping without Blaine by his side but he kept reminding himself it was for the best. The light dreamless sleep that resulted was more tiring than anything and Kurt couldn't wait for the night to be over.

A noise sounded from down the hall. Was that what woke him up? What was it? Kurt got up to investigate and headed to his bedroom door. When he reached the hall, the noise became clearer to him...it was sobbing. Kurt was confused for a moment until he realized what the sound meant. Rushing to Blaine's bedroom door, he knocked softly.

"Blaine, honey, are you okay?" he called into the dark space.

Large hiccuping breaths were his answer from the other side of the door.

"Blaine, I'm coming in, okay?"

"Please, Kurt. I'm sorry!" came the desperate reply.

Opening the door slowly, Kurt was met with the sight of Blaine curled tightly into every inch of bedding he was given. The pillow was clutched in his arms and the duvet was twisted between his legs and he hugged the material tightly.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up Kurt! I promise, I promise I-I'll just go to sleep now." he hiccuped.

Kurt made his way to the side of the bed and rubbed his flat palm over Blaine's back.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"N-nothing, it's nothing Kurt."

Kurt remembered back to the last time Blaine was like this, he remembered what he needed then.

"Blaine, can I hold you for a minute?" he asked gently.

"Please..." came the frantic whisper.

Hushing the boy softly, Kurt reached down and took Blaine in his arms. All of the bedding came with him, so Kurt took a moment to separate the boy's appendages from the material and wrap them around himself. When Blaine was completely cuddled into his side, Kurt began to hum softly. One of his dad's favorite songs came to mind then. He remembered the story his dad would tell when the song came on the radio about how he was so nervous to tell his mother about his feelings that he made a tape of this song for her. Kurt had laughed back then when his dad spoke of having the tape player set to record while listening for hours waiting for the song to play, just hoping that he would catch it right in the beginning. Kurt loved the song and its gentle rhythm. Smiling at the loving memory, Kurt began to sing in a soothing voice.

_Well, I know it's kinda late_

_I hope I didn't wake ya_

_What I gotta say can't wait_

_I know you'd understand._

_Every time I tried to tell you_

_The words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song._

Kurt realized then that he was saying I love you in Blaine's presence and it felt so, so right. He knew he needed to tell the boy soon, regardless of consequences. Despite his fears, he just needed to put aside his inhibitions and lay it all out on the line. Feeling the weight in his arms grow heavier, Kurt realized Blaine had fallen asleep right in his arms. The boy snuggled closer in his sleep snuffling the last remnants of his tears into Kurt's neck. Overcome with love, Kurt decided to finish the song for the sleeping boy.

_Yeah, I know it's kinda late_

_But everytime I'm near you_

_I just run out of things to say_

_I know you'd understand._

_Every time I tried to tell you_

_The words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song._

_Every time the time was right_

_All the words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

_Yeah, I know it's kinda late_

_I hope I didn't wake you_

_But there's something I just gotta say_

_Know you'd understand._

_Every time I tried to tell you,_

_The words just came out wrong_

_So I'll have to say I love you in a song._

**Warning long A/N below :D**

**The song in the chapter is I'll have to Say I Love You in a Song by Jim Croce. This situation actually happened to me (it was a cd though :D) and I have to say it is one of the most beautiful ways to hear I love you...give it a listen!**

**I also wanted to say that this chapter is dedicated to Cleverboots for her wonderful input, insight and love. The wedding scene was actually going to include more intricate vows but this great lady taught me recently that love doesn't need to be complex or difficult- some of the best love can be found in the simple. Despite my boys constant drama, I wanted to pay homage to that amazing philosophy. She is an inspiration and I am very thankful for her unwavering support. I hope this chapter met with your approval :) If you have not read her most recent story, "Bound for Glory" (On S&C for my FF readers) and you want to read something so original and beautiful it makes you want to die, then check it out! Klainelove...yours is next my friend!**

**To all my other readers...thanks again. This is a wonderful community and I truly enjoy writing for you. Please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I was so sick these last few days- I'm so sorry! At first I had a tiny bit or writers block and took a day or so to just read and love the fanfiction community, then I got sick and I'm a whiney baby when I'm sick :) To make myself feel better this chapter is 8,000 words of pure indulgence in what I love- namely h/c and sweet blaine- I hope you don't mind! I also had to rewrite my entire outline for this...so much stuff just pops into my head to be included! I really hope you like it and I promise, there will never be this long of a wait again!**

The next morning dawned bright and hopeful for Kurt. He let the morning sunlight filter softly through his eyelids as he thought of how good Blaine felt against him last night. The boy just felt so perfect in his arms.

A slow smile crept across Kurt's face at that thought as he finally attempted to crack open his eyes which just didn't want to cooperate. God he was tired! Kurt was always a morning person. He had always been that crazy person who couldn't wait to meet the day starting with an intricate skin routine and a healthy breakfast. It drove his friends crazy but he just couldn't change. Last night, however, Kurt just could not get to that beautiful REM cycle that allowed him to wake up refreshed and ready. No, last night was the most fragmented sleep he had ever experienced.

After his emotional breakdown, Blaine was dead to the world and Kurt found he could carry him to bed quite easily. The boy was so endearing when he instantly snuggled into Kurt's side the moment his body touched the mattress. Kurt thought that was the end of it, he thought Blaine would just snuggle into him like he had before and be okay...if only for the night. Kurt couldn't have been more wrong. Every hour Blaine woke up in a cold sweat reliving nightmares Kurt couldn't even imagine. The screams of 'No! Please!' were burned into Kurt's mind, replaying even now like a sound memory echo.

Kurt still had no true idea what his boy had gone through. All he knew was what he had gathered from Nina, Brittany and Blaine himself. Hunter had given him a slight clue but Kurt couldn't trust anything that came out of the man's mouth. Kurt was going crazy. If Blaine would not let him know what was wrong, how could he help? A tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him of his high school days and how he kept everything bottled up back then. Kurt knew that some threats and a stolen kiss, traumatic as they were, probably didn't even compare to what Blaine went through. Kurt knew he probably never lived the nightmare that Blaine had but he understood how it felt to be helpless.

He tried to remember back to that time and figure out what it was that helped him. After the stolen kiss and threats he was so scared of everyone. He felt so alone. He hadn't thought about it in so long, but he really needed to analyze the situation now. What was the catalyst that brought him back from the edge and gave him his confidence back? After a few moments thinking, Kurt had a revelation of sorts. He realized that it was Santana's strength that got him through it all.

Kurt thought back to the turning point, to that drunken confession at his friend Rachel's party so long ago. Kurt just drank too much and broke. Stumbling outside, he didn't even realize that Santana had followed him until he was sobbing on the ground. Somehow she coaxed the truth out of him. Kurt remembered his shock when she just seemed to understand. All of the sudden, Santana was helping him heal. He knew the first step was admitting what happened to someone. Just uttering the words felt like balm on his soul. From there, he just remembered gaining back bits of himself until he was almost whole did she do to make him feel so comfortable? Kurt wracked his brain for a while and tried to discern what it was about the once judgmental girl that made him feel better.

The first thing he realized was that she accepted him, no exceptions. He felt so used and dirty after Karofsky hurt him. Santana wouldn't let him blame himself, and never, never looked disgusted by Kurt after everything was said about the incident. The other thing he knew was calming for him was that she was always so strong and sure. He felt like with Santana on his side, he was invincible...and he was. She threatened to pull the razors out of her hair so many times to so many jocks that people started to believe it and left him blissfully alone. Lastly, looking back, Kurt realized that she touched him all the time. Just a pet here or a soft grab to his arm there, but she really got him accustomed to human contact again after he felt too disgusting for it for so long. Kurt never understood until this very moment how much he owed his best friend. Where would he even be without her?

It was with these musings still fresh in his mind that he decided his plan for Blaine. He would do everything in his power to show the boy that no matter what he said, Kurt would never think he was disgusting. Kurt also planned be as strong as possible for his husband to show him that no one would hurt him anymore. Now for the last step...the touching...Kurt thought back to the last few days and realized he had already been doing that subconsciously and it seemed to go pretty well. Kurt's initial thought was that Blaine was too broken yet for innocent touches but looking back, Kurt decided that was exactly what he needed. Every time Blaine seemed the most comfortable, the most open and happy, was when Kurt was touching him in some way. Kurt also knew from experience last night that there would be a fine line between innocent touches and what Blaine might perceive as sexual so he had to be careful. Unfortunately, Kurt also acknowledged that he had a harder road ahead of him with Blaine than Santana ever did. Santana and he weren't the same orientation, they were strictly friends, so no touch ever seemed threatening. Plus, Kurt knew simply from past experience that Blaine would never speak up if he was uncomfortable, so he had to be extra aware of how everything was being perceived. Kurt didn't know the extent of the damage and compounded upon that, Blaine felt like he owed Kurt; like Kurt was his master.

Kurt reminisced about the events of the night before again. Blaine looked so resigned and sad when he offered himself like an object; like a thing to be used. How could Kurt get him to understand that wasn't the case? Kurt was embarrassed by his initial aroused reaction to the scene. Blaine was just so gorgeous and his shocked mind went straight to all of the things he could do with that beautiful body. He chastised himself for that thought even now. Kurt hoped they got to the stage of intimacy, but he didn't dare expect. All he wanted from Blaine was love reciprocated. He knew in order for that to happen, he had to make sure that Blaine knew he gave love first and always.

Kurt felt empowered by his decisions and plans. He felt less hopeless about the situation now that he had an idea about what to do for the boy. It was with this thought in his mind that he finally rolled over and looked toward the other side of the bed where the reason for his fragmented sleep should be laying.

The bed was empty.

Kurt was up like a shot. He went quickly to Blaine's room and peeked in the slightly opened door. It was empty. He walked back to his master bathroom, then the main bathroom, to no avail. Kurt's mind instantly began to come up with wild and scary scenarios. Blaine running away, or being kidnapped were a few of the crazy situations his worried mind flashed through, but then he heard a noise coming from the main living area. Kurt took a second to calm his erratic heartbeat as he berated himself over the fact that five minutes after he decided to become this pillar of strength he had turned into a crazed lunatic at the thought of Blaine missing...without even checking the kitchen or living room. It was the morning and breakfast time, after all. Kurt chuckled a bit when he realized he would have to work on that whole calm, collected thing.

Entering the kitchen, Kurt was astonished that every surface seemed to sparkle. There was a full breakfast placed on the table and everything dish used to prepare it was washed, dried, and placed back in its rightful place. How long had Blaine been up?

"Blaine?" Kurt called softly to get the boys attention without startling him. Blaine seemed to be having a conversation with himself at the sink. Despite the softness of his tone, Blaine still jumped, dropping the full mug of coffee he was transferring to the table at that moment. Both men watched the mug's seeming slow motion descent to the edge of the table and subsequently to the floor, spilling the hot beverage everywhere. Blaine recoiled in pain as the boiling liquid splashed his arms and stomach. The boy then looked up in horror at the scene. He met Kurt's eyes for a second then dropped his gaze quickly back to the floor. Apologies spewed uncontrollably from his lips as Kurt saw tears come to his eyes. He rushed forward to calm the boy.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. It's okay! Please baby, calm down." Kurt hushed. As he neared Blaine, his heart broke to see the boy cower on the floor covering his head the best he could while trying not to touch his already blistering skin.

"Baby, we need to get cool water on this right away. Please. I'm not mad. Not at all. I promise. Just stand up, c'mon sweetheart." Kurt schooled his voice into the most soothing tone he knew in an effort to reassure Blaine. He reached down and tentatively rubbed a soft circle into Blaine's back in a way he knew the boy liked. Sliding his hand beyond Blaine's back and around his shoulders, Kurt slowly helped the boy to his feet. When Blaine was finally standing, Kurt caressed his downturned face slowly, encouraging the boy to meet his eyes. The most he could get was Blaine's gaze directed somewhere in the vicinity of his chin as he trembled in fear.

"Okay, honey. I know you're nervous that you spilled some coffee, but I need you to know I will never hurt you. You can be scared sometimes because I know you've been scared for a long time and it's hard to stop reacting like that right away, but please know that I will never touch you in anger or mean you any harm. Okay baby? Now can I please put cold water on your burns?"

"Yes, Kurt." Blaine whispered, still shaken.

Kit gently led the boy to the kitchen sink and turned on the tap to a cool temperature. Blaine stood there for a moment and finally, gingerly placed his reddened hands under the soothing stream. A slight hiss at the contact made Kurt wince and he hurried to rub the Blaine's back again. The water worked its magic quickly it seemed as Blaine's shoulders slumped in relief. As he leant forward onto the edge of the counter another pained sound escaped his lips. Looking down, Kurt realized that the coffee splashed the front of Blaine's shirt as well.

"Blaine, can I look at the rest of your burn? I just need to see how bad it is. Maybe we can put a cold cloth on it too." Kurt turned to Blaine then to see an unsure look in his eyes. After a few seconds hesitation, Blaine reached back with his dripping hand to the neck of his shirt, pulling it off in one decisive movement. Dropping his shirt on the nearby chair and his hands to his sides, Blaine looked away as he waited for Kurt to examine his injuries.

Kurt was taken aback for a moment. So many thoughts flew through his head. The first and most visceral was his body's uncontrollable reaction to seeing Blaine shirtless again. Kurt count help but notice how Blaine's skin seemed to look even more beautiful in the morning sunlight. Kurt also couldn't help but notice the body language emanating from Blaine's every movement. It was obvious the boy felt vulnerable and scared, but he kept his hands to his sides when most everyone else would have crossed them over their body or protected themselves in some way. For some reason, the uncrossed arms culminating in trembling, open palmed hands bothered Kurt. He hated that Blaine didn't even feel like he could protect himself, shield himself. Kurt couldn't help but think that the time with Brett, when Blaine had no choice but to submit, made his boy resign himself to the fact that he had no control over his body.

The burns that bloomed red on Blaine's abdomen looked painful, but Kurt didn't see any blisters forming. He went to the sink again and this time wet a cloth with the cool tap water. Kurt's instinct to care and protect almost compelled him to apply the cold compress himself but the look in Blaine's eyes made him rethink these actions. Handing the boy the cloth, Kurt gave Blaine back the control.

"It looks okay, but painful. Just hold this on there until it feels better, okay?"

Blaine nodded mutely and placed the cloth to the worst of his burns.

"I've had worse." he whispered.

* * *

Blaine knew Kurt just wanted to help, and he was grateful but he felt so exposed without his shirt. He just wished Kurt would give him leave to put it back on. Was it okay to just get dressed again? Blaine couldn't decide. He plead with his eyes in the best way he knew how, even though this action alone seemed forceful, dangerous. '_You're like a dog Blaine, just deal with it_' a harsh familiar voice reminded him from memory. Blaine shivered.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Blaine finally turned to Kurt who was just looking at him with a sad expression. At first Blaine was confused then he realized the expression was no doubt a reaction to his statement. What would happen now? Was he ready to talk about his past? How would Kurt react? Blaine knew he was disgusting. Blaine had no idea what compelled him to whisper that confession to his husband. Just that statement alone could ruin everything.

He wished he could take it back.

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked hesitantly. The beautiful man still looked at him but in just the few moments it took Blaine to berate himself, the look of sadness was replaced by one of calm curiosity. Blaine felt encouraged. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Blaine's breath hitched. How would he even begin to tell this man about the situation leading up to his burns last time. It was the star of many of his nightmares. Blaine looked at Kurt again who just sat down at the table, waiting.

The phone rang then, startling them both.

Kurt glanced to Blaine for a moment, then reached over to his phone.

"Hello?" Kurt said, still keeping his eyes on his husband. Blaine couldn't take the quiet power of that gaze any longer and looked away.

The faint murmur of the answering voice sounded though the phone.

"But, Cassie can't you just fix it? I'm off for one more day."

Blaine could hear the murmur increase in pitch and speed.

"How did he manage to break that? Ugh! Fine. I'll be in for a bit- but then I'm gone Cassie." Kurt huffed. Blaine tensed with his annoyed tone. After a brief answer from whoever this Cassie was, Kurt tersely hung up the phone. Kurt let out a frustrated growl. Blaine had to physically restrain himself from cowering. He'd never heard Kurt sound anything less than calm and sweet. He heard Kurt's breath hitch from beside him.

"Hey sweetheart, it's okay. I'm not mad." Blaine felt the gentle touch that matched Kurt's newly gentler tone. "I just have to go into the theater for a bit today and I am frustrated. I don't want to leave you alone just yet."

"I'm fine Kurt." Blaine said automatically, although he really wasn't. He just wanted to be good for Kurt and the man did not need a whiney husband right now. Kurt's touch spread from Blaine's shoulder to his back and neck.

"Blaine, you are freezing. Is your burn better? Why don't you put back on your shirt?"  
"I can?" Blaine asked meekly.

Kurt shook his head as if steadying himself. Blaine felt like he was pushing the man too far but he didn't know how to stop. He was just so unsure.

"Honey, this is your body. Yours. If you are cold, get dressed. If you are tired, sleep. I wish I could kill that man who made you feel this way." Kurt mumbled, more to himself than anything.

"What?" Who was Kurt talking about? Blaine felt the icy fingers of dread fill his body as he realized Kurt might know more than he was letting on.

"Blaine, I won't even lie about what I've heard about your ex-husband. It seems like your scared about telling me yourself but I won't pressure you. Just know you're safe here. Like I said. I never will hurt you. Ever." Kurt let out a long sigh as Blaine looked away again. Blaine heard the rustling of the phone being picked up and Kurt dialing a number. After a brief pause, Kurt spoke again.

"Hey Tana. Can you and Brit come over today? This oaf on-set broke the pulley system that is mandatory for tonight's show. Since I designed it, they are saying I need to be on sight while it is fixed. I just don't want to leave him alone."

A faint mumble sounded as Santana answered.

"Thanks so much! I will feel so much better knowing you're here. Okay, see you in a bit." Kurt finished breathlessly. He hung up and turned to Blaine again.

"Okay sweetheart, Santana and Brit are coming over to keep you company while I go out. I really wanted to take you shopping today, but we can just do that tomorrow. Santana said Brit is really excited to see you."

A warm flush came over Blaine. He was excited to see Brit too. After his initial reaction however, he realized he was interrupting what was essentially the girl's honeymoon. Since the plans seemed to be finalized, Blaine just nodded to Kurt and went back to the counter to transfer the plates he had been in the process of bringing to the table before the whole coffee fiasco.

Blaine set the plates on the table nervously and began to serve Kurt breakfast. It felt good to finally take care of Kurt, Blaine felt like all he did was take. As the silence loomed on, Blaine became nervous that Kurt would try to bring up his old life again. Luckily, Kurt seemed to sense his need to change the subject. He took a bite of the French toast and moaned appreciatively. Blaine was shocked at his reaction to the wanton noise. His heart beat furiously and he felt warmth spread through him. He swallowed audibly and Kurt looked up.

A small smile graced the features of his beautiful new husband that made Blaine smile shyly in return.

"Blaine, this is the best breakfast I have had in a long time. Are you going to eat with me too?"

Blaine realized then that he had just been sitting there with an empty plate. He hated mealtimes. It was so much pressure. Did he eat until he was full and risk scrutiny or just take a tiny bit and stay hungry? Blaine knew in the back of his mind that Kurt wanted him to eat, but his training from Brett was still in the forefront. What If eating too much made him unattractive to Kurt? Blaine knew he wanted to be with Kurt as long as possible so he took the safe route. Placing one slice of French toast and some fruit on his plate, he cut the meal into tiny bites before taking one. Blaine could see Kurt assessing him with furrowed eyebrows out of the corner of his eye.

"Blaine, why don't you try mine too? I got too much. Can you take a bite and help me finish?" Kurt blinked innocently at his husband and Blaine knew there was no way he could say no to that look. Blaine nodded and waited for Kurt to give him what he wanted when all of the sudden, a loaded fork was waiting before his lips.

Glancing up at Kurt, Blaine opened his mouth obediently to receive the bite. Blaine could have sworn he saw Kurt's eyes darken slightly before they flashed back to his plate to retrieve another bite. Blaine went to continue eating his deliberately plain slice when another bite dripping in butter and syrup was again waiting for him. And so it went for the rest of the meal, Kurt alternating eating and feeding Blaine from his fork. Blaine couldn't help but notice the warm feeling he got when the fork that was just in Kurt's mouth was held to his. What did that mean?

Eventually breakfast was done and Kurt announced that he needed to shower before he left for work. Blaine went to the living room and sat on the plush couch. Kurt followed and turned on the tv, handing Blaine the remote.

"I'll only be a few minutes sweetheart. Watch whatever you want. Santana should be here soon."

Kurt left the room then. Blaine watched him go and his heart did a little flip knowing that this gorgeous man was his. What did he ever do to deserve this?

A while later, Blaine found himself engrossed in a History Channel special when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. His eyes flicked up automatically at the sound and when he saw Kurt he hastily cast them back to the floor.

Kurt was shirtless.

Blaine had never seen his husband in any state if undress before. Although he felt the quiet strength of his firm muscles while Kurt held him, he had no idea the man looked like that. He heard the click of a door being closed as Kurt entered the bedroom again. Letting out a long breath, Blaine finally allowed himself to look in the direction of the closed door.

That one quick glance from moments ago seemed to be ingrained in his memory as images of the pale skin covering sinuous muscle filled his mind. His husband was beautiful. Blaine vaguely thought about the fact that Kurt embodied everything his old self looked for in a partner. He was sweet, smart, creative and stunning. Stunning...that didn't even begin to cover the sight of the half naked man. Blaine felt heat build up in his body embarrassingly. It had been so long since he'd been aroused that he barely recognized the feeling. Just thinking about Kurt's beautiful body made Blaine blush as he felt himself harden. At that moment, Kurt decided to make his reappearance.

Blaine had still been staring at the closed door when it suddenly opened and Kurt was in the doorway. The man looked perfectly put together and refreshed in a dark purple shirt with the same colored slim tie over top. His skin looked like cream and the cut of the shirt made his shoulders look wide and sexy. At that thought, Blaine's warm cheeks reddened even more when he remembered what state he was in. Kurt's welcoming smile only added to the boy's condition. Blane placed his hands carefully over his lap as he wondered if Kurt would be able to tell how turned on he was.

A loud buzz filled the apartment as Blaine contemplated his new reactions to his husband. Kurt walked to the intercom and let their friends up.

Blaine took Kurt's few moments of inattention to run to the bathroom and splash some cold water on his face. As he looked at his reflection in the mirror he was relieved to find his arousal wasn't too apparent. The slight blush in his cheeks, the darker pink lips... Blaine hoped they weren't too noticeable. As he scrutinized his appearance his arousal softened thankfully, because as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom he was attacked by his best friend.

"Oh Blainey! I missed you! I know it was only one day, but I have so much to tell you!" Brit stated breathlessly.

"I missed you too Brit! I'm sorry you had to take time out of your honeymoon to come be with me. You really didn't have to. Was Santana mad when Kurt asked her?" he asked in a small voice. He hated feeling like a burden.

"Nope! We're going to watch movies and make dinner together. It's gonna be awesome. Besides, we already had so much sex we need a break." she shrugged.

"Whoa! Whoa baby! Too much information for our little friend." Santana joined their conversation in the hall. She smiled apologetically and Blaine hurried to make his face neutral. He felt inadequate yet again and could not help but be stung by Kurt's refusal of him last night, nervous as he was when making the offer.

"C'mon baby and baby's best friend, let's go get cozy on the couch." Santana said playfully. Brit smiled hugely and followed her. Blaine turned to follow as well but was stopped by Kurt on the way.

"Blaine, I have to go but I will be back in a bit. Have fun with the girls and don't let Santana go through my stuff! Last time I left her alone in my apartment I came home to her reading my journal from high school. I'd like to avoid that again if I could." he chuckled softly at the memory.

Blaine loved Kurt's soft laugh. The man was perfect. Said perfect man was now looking at him with concern.

"You sure you'll be okay sweetheart?" he said as he placed his hand gently on Blaine's jaw. His thumb stroked Blaine's slightly stubbled skin as he waited for an answer. Blaine reveled at the softness of his husband's hands. After a moment, he realized Kurt was still waiting.

"I-I'll be fine. I promise." Blaine whispered. He realized that the girls were far in the other room and Kurt was getting so close.

"Okay, honey. I'll miss you today. C'mere." Kurt directed as he pulled Blaine into a surprising hug. Blaine fell into the embrace wordlessly and was instantly overwhelmed with love for his husband. Kurt let go after a minute and efficiently gathered his things. With one quick glance at the girls on the couch and then Blaine, he said his goodbyes and headed to work.

As soon as the man left the room, Blaine felt a bit of life go out of him. Brittany gestured wildly from the couch and patted the empty cushion next to her. Blaine walked over and fell onto the couch next to his best friend.

The three watched two movies, stopping to have a few snacks instead of lunch. Blaine was surprised that he became as comfortable around Santana as he was around Brit. The girl just exuded confidence and there was no way not to like her.

After the second movie, Santana got up and stretched gracefully.

"Ready to make dinner guys? Blaine, me and Brit brought stuff to make homemade chicken parmesan which takes forever to make. It's my specialty kind of...well okay, actually it's one of the only fancy things I know how to cook. Good thing we live in New York with all of this take-out." she smiled.

The three entered the kitchen that Blaine loved from the moment he stepped through the door. Santana went to the fridge and gathered the ingredients they brought for the meal. When she placed all of the components on the kitchen island, Blaine noticed immediately that among them were a few bottles of red wine. Santana went to the cabinet and got down three glasses. Pouring a small amount in each, she offered the first glass to Blaine.  
The boy froze. He hated alcohol, but he really wanted Santana to like him. What if he refused and the girls thought he was a snob or boring? Even Brit didn't know about his hatred of alcohol because they were certainly never allowed it at the center and at the picnic she was very preoccupied. He really did not want to lose his only friends.

Hesitantly, he took the offered glass from Santana's hands. The liquid swished around the bottom of the glass menacingly, seemingly taunting him. Blaine felt like he was acting crazy so he just took a sip. The bitter liquid was nothing like the hard liquor shots given to him by Brett. It didn't really burn or anything. Blaine felt relieved...he thought he could handle this.

* * *

A few hours later, the meal had been prepared and eaten. Blaine thought it might have been the best thing he had ever had in his life. He felt so loose and free and sated by the delicious chicken that he sat down with the girls with an exaggerated flourish.

"Oh my god, someone enjoyed the wine a bit more than the meal methinks." Santana said with a smile in her voice.

Blaine looked at her with a slightly dopey smile on his face.

"What? I only had one glass Sanatan...Santana." he said incredulously.

She laughed even more openly then.

"Brit, how many times did you fill your dolphin's glass?" she asked her wife with relish.

"Oh, I don't know...it just kept emptying and I figured Blainey was thirsty." she said in a slightly giggly, aloof voice.

Blaine couldn't contain his smile at the girl's cuteness. He felt so warm and cozy. He loved these girls and they loved him. He felt amazing! But then a sad thought creeped into his mind. He loved Kurt too. Why wasn't he there to feel this warm amazingness?

"Tana, where's Kurt? How long was he s'posed to work cuz its almost tomorrow now. He has to come home tonight because he needs to snuggle me or I cry." Blaine cocked his head and tried to focus on the wobbly image of the girl in front of him.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? He had to stay until the show was in the act that needed the pulley to make sure it functioned correctly. He said he'll be home soon. I would say an hour?" despite moving around so much, Blaine could see she had a grin poised at her lips.

"Okay! Wait...does an hour mean tomorrow? Tana, I need him tonight! Please call him and make him come home! I don't want the nightmares tonight. He needs to hold me and talk to me in his angel voice so the nightmares can't get me!" Blaine said desperately.

"Honey, it's only 9 o'clock. An hour is hardly even bedtime. He'll be home before you know it, don't worry. Maybe you should lay down before you get so upset." she said with concern.

Blaine was confused. He wasn't upset. Well not anymore. Life was great right in this moment. His Kurt would be home before bedtime and he felt warm and cozy and not at all sick like he used to with Brett. He was so happy about that fact that he decided to share it with his two bestest friends in the world.

"Tana, know what's great?" he asked in a giggly voice.

Amused by the sudden change in demeanor, Santana answered the obviously drunk boy cautiously.

"What's great, Pumpkin?" she said indulgently.

"You're great Blainey!" Brit whooped. She was obviously feeling the effects of her bottomless glass of wine too. She reached over and hugged Blaine profusely. He returned the embrace with happiness. He smiled at his friend and tapped her on the nose jovially.

"Nope! What's great is I don't feel sick and this alcohol didn't sting my mouth and none of you want me to dance naked for you." he smiled hugely with that thought.

"What? What are you talking about honey?" Santana asked, again with apparent concern.  
Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then concentration as he tried to figure Santana out. Why did she sound like that? She should be so happy like him. He decided to fill her in.

"Tana, I'm happy, why aren't you happy? Brett used to make me drink this stuff that tasted like fire, then his friends would make me dance and usually had sex with me. I hated it. But it's not happening now so don't be sad. Be happy!" he finished with an encouraging smile.

"Who is Brett?" she asked.

"Oh, um, he's my old husband. My bad one before I got the best husband ever. Kurt. Can I tell you a secret?" Blaine whispered conspiratorially, still grinning.

Santana's jaw was dropped open now and he could have sworn he saw tears come to the corners of her eyes. Blaine hurried to make her happy. He didn't want one of his best friends to be sad because of him. He looked over at his other best friend. She would make her wife happy...then he realized this plan wouldn't work because Brit had fallen asleep with her head in Santana's lap. Blaine decided then just to finish telling her his secret. Maybe then she wouldn't be sad.

"Tana. I lobe Kurt. No. I mean I love Kurt. That's my secret. He makes me so happy and when I get nervous and he always makes me feel better with his angel voice and snuggly arms and beautiful smell. I worry sometimes that one day he'll start to treat me like Brett because he'll remember I'm dirty and I deserve it. Do you think that will happen someday?" Blaine finished in a tiny voice. That worry was always on his mind. He scrunched up his shoulders with the weight of it. When would the other shoe drop?

"Oh Mijo. That will never happen. Kurt loves you too, I know it. You aren't dirty...You are amazing and I'm glad Kurt makes you happy." she leaned into him then and put her arm around him.

Blaine was stunned. Kurt loved him? How did she know? Did Kurt tell her? Blaine leaned into Santana's one armed hug and tried to snuggle in. All of the sudden he needed to be held again, but Santana wasn't what he wanted. She was nice and tried to give good snuggles but her arm was too little and she smelled too flowery. Right then, all Blaine wanted was Kurt. He felt tears come to his eyes as he realized his husband wasn't home yet. How long would it be until the hour, or the morning, or whenever Kurt was supposed to be there? Blaine felt his eyelids get heavy as he waited. Santana was rocking him in her arms slowly and humming something soothing that made him sleepy.

* * *

When Blaine awoke next he heard the sound of hushed voices conversing in the hall. Blaine could not make out the words but he knew it was his husband home at last. Blaine didn't know how long he had slept but he knew he was still warm and now, kind of dizzy. He also knew without a doubt that he wanted Kurt to hold him.

Blaine got up quickly and stumbled toward the sound of his husband's beautiful voice. Santana had fresh tear tracks down her cheeks and Kurt looked shocked and appalled. What happened? Did someone get hurt?

"Kurt! Kurt! Are you okay?" Blaine rushed out. He hurried to Kurt's side and put his hand on his husband's jaw while he studied his face intently. He looked okay. Relief coursed through Blaine.

"You're okay." he breathed out happily. He then remembered his original purpose of running to Kurt. Reaching down to the man's sides, he grabbed his arms. Leaning forward into Kurt's neck and inhaling the welcoming scent, Blaine placed Kurt's pliant arms around him; one over his shoulder and one around his waist. He let out a relieved breath as he rubbed his cheek against the smooth skin above Kurt's collar.

"I missed you...just hold me for a minute, 'kay? Sant-tanana has too skinny arms and I missed your smell." Blaine burrowed into the embrace further as Kurt remained silent. Eventually, he heard his husband's voice again.

"God, he is barely twenty! What were you thinking? I honestly don't know whether to kill you or thank you Tana." he huffed. Blaine felt the arms around him shift away slightly and he readied a whine. When the arms only moved around him further tightening the sweet security Blaine felt, the whine turned into a sigh of happiness.

"Oh, just thank me Hummel. He seems like he needed this and it's not worth the jail time to kill me. Although I do feel bad. I really didn't know. Can we talk tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah 'Tana. Call me tomorrow. Blaine and I are going shopping but besides that I'm open. I don't even have to work because they knew how pissed I was that they made me come in today." Kurt finished tiredly.

From his spot in Kurt's neck, Blaine could hear Santana rouse Brittany and get her toward the door. After a few minutes of goodbyes, of which Blaine made a mumbled attempt because he refused to move, the apartment was blissfully silent.

* * *

Kurt was shocked by a few things in this very moment. The first and most potent was Blaine's innocently given confession to Santana about his life with Brett. Kurt didn't know it was that bad...it was even worse than he could ever imagine. The second thing that left Kurt reeling was the fact that Blaine was drunk, and clinging to him like an adorable limpet. Kurt could hardly contain himself when his husband came up and literally forced his arms around him. God Blaine was so innocent and lovely...who would ever want to do what that scumbag did to him?

The first order of the evening was getting his clingy boy into bed. Santana told him his husband had fallen asleep once already and Kurt could see that Blaine was so close to passing out again now. As Blaine held on, Kurt just gave up trying to walk with him and picked him up in his arms. The boy weighed practically nothing. He had to eat more. Walking carefully down the hall, Blaine stirred a little and clung even tighter.

"Please don't make me sleep by myself. Please...jus' keep me, okay?" he whispered.

How could Kurt turn that down? Kurt was worried that anything that happened tonight would just set them back tomorrow but he knew he needed to work with the circumstances he was given. He walked into his room, and laid Blaine carefully down on top of the covers. The boy instantly curled into the throw pillows on his bed. Kurt took the reprieve from the situation for a moment and went to the closet to grab some night clothes. He changed hastily in the bathroom and splashed some water on his face.

Stepping back into the darkened room, he was surprised to see Blaine sitting up and struggling with his shirt.

"Blaine?" he questioned softly.

"M' hot Kurt, help?" he squeaked. Kurt rushed to his husband's side and pulled his arms free from the shirt. Blaine moaned appreciatively as the cool air hit his skin and Kurt took a few deep breaths to calm his immediate reaction to the sound.

Kurt set about removing the extra bedding from the bed and turning it down. Kurt finished his side and moved towards Blaine's. As soon as Blaine realized his intentions, he rolled over to Kurt's prepared side and burrowed under the covers. Kurt finished clearing Blaine's side and walked over to the boy.

"Blaine? Move over, sweetheart. I need to climb in." he whispered gently.

Blaine moaned again and turned over once, leaving just enough room for Kurt to climb in. Kurt chuckled at the situation he found himself in. Here he was, in a huge bed, forced to lay on just a few inches of it. Blaine seemed to stir again at the sound of his quiet laughter.

"Kurt?" he called.

"Yes, honey?" Kurt answered still with a smile in his voice.

"I'm so sorry you had ta marry me." Blaine apologized in a sad voice.

Kurt was thrown for a loop again. When would he learn what to expect with this boy? Kurt knew that no matter what he said tonight it probably would not be remembered in the morning so he decided to be candid.

"I'm not sorry, baby. I'm proud to call you my husband." he answered gently. At that moment Kurt noticed the ring on Blaine's finger glinting in the moonlight as it seemed to back up his statement.

"Why was Santana sad tonight?" Blaine changed the subject again.

"Blaine, she was just sad over what you told her about Brett. What he did was wrong. You know that, right baby?"

"But what if I deserved it? I was never a good husband. I never made him happy. I deserved everything he did." Blaine explained, still slurring a bit. Kurt didn't know where all this was coming from but he was caught between thinking it would be easier on Blaine to talk about it this way and the fact that he probably had no idea what he was saying.

"Sweetheart, no one deserves that. But we don't have to talk about it now if you don't want. Just know I'm here, okay?" Kurt decided not to push tonight.

"Kurt, but you have to know! I'm going to ruin your life too!" Blaine began to breakdown and Kurt hurried to hush him in the limited space he was given.

"The first night, he...took me, he said I cried too much...but it hurt so bad! I'm really not good at sex Kurt, I always cry. And I don't like cum drying on my skin because it itches and I wouldn't want to keep it there even if he wanted. And I gag. Kurt. I'm not a good husband. Or a good anything. That's why he had to hit me. That's why the police had to send me back because he hurt me so bad I was in the hospital and no one realized it was because I was so bad at being a husband. I'm so sorry you are stuck with a bad husband Kurt!" Blaine was openly sobbing now, clinging to Kurt's shirt and soaking it.

Kurt was shocked into silence.

"N' then, n' then today. I couldn't even make you coffee and I burned myself. I'm useless Kurt. I'm sorry!" Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shirt then, hiding his face. All Kurt could see was the boy's small, shaking shoulders as his breath hitched sharply with each sob. The mention of the coffee brought back the cryptic information about the burns earlier in the day and Kurt couldn't help asking the next question.

"No, no. Honey...you are amazing. Never bad. I promise! Now, you don't have to tell me but how were you burned sweetheart? Did he do that too?" Kurt's voice was so hushed he wondered if Blaine could hear it over his tears.

"C-candle wax. Too much, too hot. I couldn't even s-spice it up in the bedroom to make him happy he said."

"Oh god!" Kurt whispered to himself. He couldn't take it anymore. Blaine had told him so much and he looked so, so broken. When he arrived home just an hour before, he never would have predicted this happening tonight. He wanted to strangle everyone who made this happen. Cassie, Santana, even Brittany found her way into the line of Kurt's mental wrath. After a moment he realized that he was so mad because he felt so, so helpless. His love, his beautiful boy had so much taken from him and he could do nothing. Shaking off this thought, Kurt realized there was something he could do right now. He would do whatever it took.

Blaine's sobs had slowed a bit and he was still clinging to Kurt's shirt. Kurt gently ushered him further into the bed and looked down at his boy. The anguish apparent on his features broke Kurt's heart. As the anger ebbed out of Kurt, sadness replaced it and he couldn't stop the gentle tears from gathering in his eyes. Leaning up on one elbow, he remembered what his mom used do do to him as a child when he was upset. It felt almost petty to try because what childish problems could ever compare to this? All Kurt knew was that he never felt more loved than in those moments.

Hesitantly, Kurt reached down and traced Blaine's features with the tips of his fingers. Blaine began to relax instantly. Kurt sat up to get a better angle and at the loss of contact, Blaine hurried to grab Kurt around his waist with a tired whine. The angle still was awkward, but with the use of both hands, Kurt began to softly massage the perfect lines of Blaine's face. The pads of his thumbs ran gently over his eyebrows, continuing over his temples and down his jaw. Kurt's tears spilled over as the love poured out of him with every touch and he had to reach up and swipe them away before continuing. Beginning at the boy's hairline again, this time Kurt's pass of fingertips over skin covered the bridge of Blaine's nose and swiped across his cheekbones.

Blaine kept his eyes shut tight throughout the ministrations but Kurt could feel the tension leaving his boy's face. As he traced each feature reverently, he took note of each facet of beauty before him. When he swept over Blaine's eyebrows again, he took notice of the light tickle on the lower joint of his thumbs from the long sweep of eyelashes under them. His fingers traced the faint freckles dotting his cheeks from the sun and barely brushed the swell of his pink bottom lip. Kurt was so mesmerized, he didn't even realize the sobs had stopped. He also didn't realize that he had begun humming something non-sensical but vaguely resembling "Baby Mine" from Dumbo. Kurt smiled at his ridiculousness. Well, he thought, he was very emotional right now and if any song could support a good cry it was certainly that one.

Finishing up his soft massage with another round of gentle caresses to each feature, Kurt was finally satisfied that he had given all the comfort he could. Blaine looked so peaceful in that moment. Kurt had to restrain himself from leaning down and lightly brushing his lips across his love's. Kurt started to settle himself in next to Blaine when he felt movement from beside him. Kurt noticed Blaine's features scrunch up again as he turned to Kurt. The next thing he knew, a desperate whisper was breaking the silence in the room.

"Please Kurt! Do you s-still love me?" Blaine lifted his head finally and leaned over Kurt, his gorgeous eyes questioning while they blinked back tears.

Kurt was taken aback yet again. He looked at the gorgeous boy waiting for his answer. In the aftermath of his sobs, his breath was still hitching and hiccups had set in. He was so perfect. Kurt had wanted to tell him he loved him for days. How was this even brought up?

"Santana s-said that you love me. Was she lying? Do you really love me Kurt?" Blaine said in a childlike voice, still broken and slurring, but so innocent it squeezed Kurt's heart. He couldn't hold back anymore, this boy deserved everything.

"Yes, Blaine. I love you so much. For always." just saying it to this boy made him feel lighter than air.

Blaine's eyes lit up beautifully at that statement and the still watery moss green searched his face as if trying to discern if Kurt was speaking the truth. Kurt didn't know what his boy saw but a small smile crossed his features then.

"You do?" a two word question spoken so softly broke Kurt's heart. He would take the rest of his life to convince his husband this was true.

"I really do, sweetheart. I love you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned forward then, reaching back to wrap Kurt's arm around him. Kurt just waited to see what Blaine wanted to do, he was so close now, just a breath away. His boy looked so beautiful and content as his eyes closed tiredly. Blaine blinked again, visibly fighting sleep and reached up to rub his thumb over Kurt's jaw, almost as if soothing himself. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at the touch and just moments later, he felt the tentative brush of lips upon his. A far cry from their wedding kiss, this was just a soft, sweet connection that Kurt reveled in like a warm blanket. He could barely function to think but the fact that his boy kept surprising him tonight just would not leave his mind.

He felt the soft lips settle fully on his then and indulged himself in their warm pressure. A moment later, he realized that Blaine was abnormally still. Was he regretting this? Kurt's eyes opened quickly and was met with the gorgeous sweep of eyelashes he had admired earlier. He reached up to caress his beautiful boy's cheek and as soon as he did, he was grateful because at that moment his love's head just dropped to the side, pulling their lips apart quickly and falling into the perfectly placed hand. Kurt was surprised at the disconnect until he realized that the boy had fallen asleep...mid-kiss. Warmth and love filled Kurt right then. Could his husband be more adorable?

Kurt cuddled into his boy then and smiled. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring but he knew one thing for sure, Blaine was aware of his love now and he would never let him forget it.

**End note: Thanks so much for reading! It means the world to me that you all are amazing, supportive, beautiful people. This chapter is for Klainelove. Girl, I hope you're satisfied- they're finally getting somewhere! I want to thank you for your continued support and general amazing goodness. You and my darling Cleverboots are a creative force to be reckoned with! From the moment I posted this fic, you were there giving me you unabashed opinions and I have appreciated and loved every one!**

**To all of my other readers, thank you! Please know I appreciate you and look forward to your opinion so please, let me know what you think! Every review not only still grants you my everlasting love, but it also makes Hunter get his all the sooner! Ha ha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so yeah...I have officially gone crazy. Over thirteen thousand words for one chapter? I might have to rethink this chapter spanning a whole story day thing if this shenanigans happens again. But for now, I really hope you enjoy this crazy long, action packed update :) Also let me say that I am only 500 views from 10,000 and I can't believe that this story has almost hit that impossible milestone! Thank you so much, amazing readers, for taking time out of your day to read my little fic here. I am stunned beyond belief at the attention this story has gotten. Now...onward!**

Blaine awoke the next morning confused and disoriented. He could hear the rush of ocean waves. He could almost feel the ebb and flow of the rough tide as if it were inside of him. The tumultuous waves hit him in a never ending pulse of pain surrounded by darkness.

And the sand. Blaine could feel sand in his mouth, the seam of his closed eyes...gritty dry sand that trapped him in the darkness. Struggling to open his eyes, he finally won the battle only to be rewarded with light so blinding he surrendered to the darkness again willingly, gratefully. And the waves were relentless. As the tide of pain pulled out, the absence of it was tangible for that one tiny moment, only to have another wave crash over him, beating inside his skull.

As he gained consciousness more fully, the roaring cleared his ears and he noticed the silence around him. He could hear his own dry breaths as they correlated with each pulse. As the pain built, his raspy breath would hitch and as it ebbed, his lungs would expel the air forcefully. Blaine kept waiting for the pain to lessen, for the pulses to slow, but they continued, relentlessly until his next breath was expelled in the form of a weak cry of defeat.

"Blaine?"

The voice echoed softly from far away. But the very nature of the sound was like a balm to him. He used the next ebb of pain to cry out again, beckoning the voice to him.

"Baby? Can you hear me?"

The voice was closer now, and more clear. Blaine could feel a cool, soft hand settle over his cheek. The comforting sensation distracted his system and the next pulse of pain seemed to take blissfully longer to come. Blaine struggled to open his eyes again, dreading the light, but needing to know how to make this pain go away. As his eyes cracked open again, the invading light didn't seem as bad and he was able to see the source of the voice and comforting touch.

Kurt.

As soon as his eyes focused on his husband looking down at him with concern, memories from the night before crashed around him. He had felt this way before. Never as bad, but close. Blaine realized he was hungover. And the reason for his hangover also led to some horrendous decisions last night. Tears gathered behind his eyelids as he scrunched them forcefully together. The pain, his stupidity, his regrets...they were all too much in this moment.

"Blaine, please open your eyes again." Kurt requested softly. "Please love?"

The questioning lilt in the endearment gave Blaine the strength to comply with Kurt's request. The light bombarded him again as he struggled to focus on his husband's form. Kurt had darkened the room a bit by closing the blinds and Blaine was able to keep his eyes marginally open while not increasing the pain too much. Calling him to get his attention again. Kurt held up a glass of water and some medication. Blaine moved the reach for it and was met by a wave of nausea so severe, he stilled instantly. He dropped back into the pillow and breathed deeply until the feeling passed.

"Here honey" Kurt said as he leaned down and placed the medication to Blaine lips. Blaine opened his dry mouth to accept them and was thankful when the cool water followed. The angle was awkward and the action messy, but the resulting flow of water down his parched throat felt like heaven.

When the medicine was taken, Kurt reached out again to cup Blaine's cheek.

"I'm gonna kill Santana. You feel horrible today, don't you?" Kurt cooed sweetly.

All Blaine could manage in response was a whimper. A gorgeous, wry smile broke across Kurt's features at the pathetic sound.

"Here, can I try to help a bit? Let me try something." he whispered.

Blaine saw Kurt reach out toward his still throbbing head and his eyes fluttered closed in anticipation of the touch. Kurt placed both hands over Blaine's eyes, fingers resting on his temples and thumbs right above the space between his eyebrows where the pulsing waves culminated. Blaine felt him apply pressure to that spot. Relentless pressure for a few moments until he couldn't stand it. He could hardly think. What was Kurt doing? Finally, Kurt relented and as soon as his touch lightened, there was a small rush but the pain was gone. The blissful lack of pain brought another whimper in response from Blaine's lips. This time from relief.

"Don't get too exited love, it will only last a few seconds, but it will help until the medicine kicks in." Kurt chuckled.

As soon as the words were spoken, the pain began to build again, stealing Blaine's breath. Kurt noticed the change and began to apply the steady pressure once more. Blaine was no longer worried because he was anticipating the relief to come. Was this magic?

As soon as the rush of relief came this time, Blaine felt Kurt swipe his thumbs gently across his eyebrows and he was brought back to a memory of last night. Had that really happened?

For the next few minutes, as Kurt tirelessly continued his ministrations, Blaine began to remember the night before deliberately. Less fragmented now, his recollections of the night came to him like he was watching a movie...not actually experiencing the events.

The slight detachment was welcome and it allowed him to analyze things a bit. Starting at the beginning, Blaine recalled the cuteness that was Brit and Santana. The warm feeling at the thought of his friends was quickly replaced by dread as he remembered what he said to them. God! What would they think of him today? Blaine remembered being so worried that Kurt was gone for so long and just wanting him there. Then his return...Blaine saw his reaction to Kurt's return in his mind and was sheepish as he recalled the way he forced his husband's arms to surround him.

Some memories were hazy, like the movie had morphed into a reel from the twenties, complete with silence and black spots...but then some were achingly clear. He remembered his declaration to Kurt that he was a bad husband and why. As soon as that thought crossed his mind. The nausea chased away earlier returned full force. How could Kurt even touch him now with what he knew? Maybe he just thought he said those things aloud? Maybe it all didn't happen? Blaine felt so confused and disoriented and he just wanted the feeling to stop.

The boy came back to reality then as he felt the sweep of Kurt's thumbs across his face. Blaine realized that the pain was returning much more slowly now and with less severity. Kurt's touch brought back the final memories of the night, the time when Blaine truly had a hard time discerning dream from reality. This touch was familiar. Blaine thought that this part of the night must have happened because he knew he felt this type of facial massage before and this type of sweetness was too beautiful to even imagine. But then it all became unclear and he thought the rest of his memories must have been a dream.

The dream was amazing. Kurt told him he loved him and Blaine remembered the honest look in his cerulean eyes at the statement. And the kiss. Blaine knew he dreamed that, there was no way he was so bold. Even if this part of the night actually happened, Blaine wondered if it could really be true. How could Kurt love him? He did nothing but take and take while giving nothing in return. Who wanted a husband who had to constantly be comforted, who could never be strong?

Even in the wake of his doubts, Blaine knew he would cherish that dream for a long time. The sound of the words he longed to hear his whole life coming from the lips of his sweet, amazing Kurt was just too much. For always...Blaine remembered the dream declaration was followed by that promise. He felt tears come to his eyes again as he wished everything were true.

"Blaine, I want to tell you something." Kurt began.

The sound of Kurt's voice snapped Blaine out of his reverie with reluctance. _No, no, no, no! Please let's not talk about it, please just let me pretend for a minute more that you love me_, Blaine thought. God why did he imagine that beautiful scenario! He was so stupid.

"Sweetheart, I know you said a lot of things last night that you probably wished you didn't. You probably think that I am disgusted by you, or hate you...but I want you to know that is absolutely incorrect. Blaine, can you look at me please?" Kurt requested again.

As Blaine opened his eyes, he passively noted that the pain was almost gone. The medicine and Kurt's touch worked wonders and he was starting to feel himself again. Despite the fact that Kurt was saying he was not disgusted, Blaine himself was disgusted and when he finally met his husbands gaze, he was full of shame.

"Thank you, baby." Kurt said with a small smile.

Blaine tried to smile in return but could barely manage a grimace.

"Like I said. I don't hate you. I don't know what you remember of last night but I need to be absolutely clear. I want there to be no more misconceptions between us. You told me about your previous marriage last night. You told me about all of the horrendous things you were forced to do and I need you to know I do not blame you for it. It was not your fault."

Just hearing Kurt say what he knew now made Blaine ready to be sick.

"Stop worrying, honey, I can see it in your eyes. Stop. I am telling you this because I want you to know that nothing you will ever tell me will ever change my views of you. You will still be my beautiful, amazing, perfect husband. I promise."

"P-please stop..." Blaine couldn't help but whisper. His voice felt so foreign, so dry and cracked. He couldn't listen to Kurt say these things when he knew he didn't deserve them, knew they couldn't be true.

"No, no baby. You need to listen. Do you remember what I said last night?" Kurt asked encouragingly.

Wasn't that a dream? How could it be real? Blaine was silent. He couldn't answer, he just looked at Kurt again, trying to meet his eyes and see through the watery haze of his tears.

Kurt was looking at him with eyes full of tenderness. Coupled with that was Kurt's hand which was stroking his cheek lightly again. Blaine was over whelmed. He held his breath just to enjoy this moment.

"Blaine, last night I told you that I loved you...and I do. It kills me that you can't see it, but I will wait until you can and I promise to tell you everyday." Kurt finished gently.

The sincerity in his tone and the beauty of the words stunned Blaine. So many thoughts rushed through his head. Pleading for Kurt to realize his mistake, declarations that he loved Kurt too...so, so much. But nothing would come.

"Okay." was the only thing he could manage.

A flash of something crossed Kurt's features, quickly replaced by a smile. Kurt exhaled then, as if he were holding his breath for a long time.

"Okay. Um, so how do you feel now? Do you want to take a shower?" he asked, lightening the tone and subject a bit.

"Please." Blaine answered. What the hell was wrong with him? Why could he only manage these one word answers?

Kurt got up from the bed then and held his hand out. Blaine took it and cursed himself again as he could barely roll out of bed before nausea hit him. He thought back to the days at the center when nausea was a way of life for him. Everything morning, feeling sick from the nightmares before, the residual self hate bringing him to his knees and making him sick each morning. But that felt like so long ago and he didn't want to be sick today. He fought the nausea with deep gulping breaths as Kurt brought him to the bathroom.

Kurt sat him on the closed toilet gingerly and he heard the sound of water being turned on. Just the sound made Blaine long for the warmth and cleansing the shower would bring. When everything was set, Kurt stepped out of the bathroom leaving Blaine to get in.

Shakily, Blaine rose from his seat and began pulling off his pajama pants. He realized then that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was instantly embarrassed Kurt had seen him like this. Who knows what he looked like? He had eaten his weight in chicken yesterday, not to mention the snacks and Kurt's shared breakfast. He had to be more careful. He must look so bloated. Blaine ran his hands down his chest and stomach feeling for a difference. Had Kurt noticed?

Shaking his head, he finally entered the shower, stepping under the warm stream of water. As always, those first moments when the water lit up every nerve ending with its warmth were the best. Blaine loved that sensation and reveled in in for a moment until his skin became used to it and the feeling was lost. Not wanting to be too much of a burden, he cleaned up quickly with the products available and readied himself to step out. He immediately remenbered then that he left all of his belongings in his bedroom. Again. When would he learn?

Opening the frosted doors of the shower enclosure, he noted gratefully that Kurt brought his bag in while he was occupied. Blaine looked at it curiously. He hadn't even glanced at the thing since he arrived and had no idea what he had been allowed to keep by Hunter. Blaine stepped out of the shower into the still chilled, steamy air. His body shook as he realized he still felt so weak. He wrapped himself up in the towel set aside for him and snuggled into its warm, textured surface before finally going over to survey his meager belongings.

Blaine recognized the bag. It was the duffel bag he used to use for polo practice when he was younger, the one he had hastily packed his things in that fateful day so long ago. Opening it up, his shoulders slumped as he noticed right away it was almost empty. He pulled out each article and recognized them easily as the clothes he used when he cleaned at the center. Each article had a stain or a tear somewhere on it and Blaine was embarrassed that this was all he had. At the bottom of the bag, Blaine noticed a small folded note. With trembling hands, he unfolded the piece of paper and read.

_Cinderella,_

_I hope these clothes are sufficient for your new life. I'm sure your husband has made good use of you by now._

_Sincerely,_

_H_

Blaine angrily crumpled the note and dropped it to the damp floor. Couldn't he have anything? What had he done to Hunter to make the man hate him so much? A tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he knew what he did. He failed. In so many ways.

Blaine leaned on the counter and thought of all the things he lost at Hunter's hand. All that man took in the name of restitution. He looked back to the counter and the clothes resting there. His hand ran across the decorative edge of the granite countertop as he contemplated his choices. The smooth ridges of the countertop edge pulled him from his immediate decision as he was reminded of Hunter's lowest blow.

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as he traced the ridges on the counter and imagined it was the purfling of his long gone violin. The one possession that ever meant anything.

Clothes... Well he was shamed that he had nothing now because Kurt deserved better than that, but his beloved instrument, his legacy from the best man he ever knew...the pain of that loss still stabbed him like a knife. He felt the cool granite under his finger tips and knew it was all wrong, he couldn't even pretend for one desperate minute...his mind knew it wasn't the warm, smooth wood. Blaine smiled slightly at the memory of his grandfather from his childhood. The man was just like the violin, warm, perfectly aged, and comforting. As a child, he remembered running his fingertips across that decorative edging as a he waited for his grandfather to join him in the music room...so much so that in some places the wood was darker, even more impossibly smooth.

After the great man died, he remembered doing the same as he waited for his parents to stop fighting with the lawyer about the estate.

The day he was given that instrument, he placed it on his nightstand and just looked at it through the haze of his tears of grief. He traced the purfling with his eyes and noticed each flaw or imperfection in the wood. He remembered just staring at the instrument in sadness for a long time until he couldn't stand it any longer until finally, with shaking hands, he picked it up. Placing the slim form under his chin, he rested his jaw into the perfectly shaped cup and was comforted.

A knock on the door startled Blaine.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine didn't answer. He couldn't. He was so embarrassed that he was coming to Kurt with nothing and he felt so stupid to be grieving over the loss of an instrument at a time when he should be grateful.

"Blaine, I'm coming in okay?" Kurt called through the doorway. Blaine hurried to wrap the towel more securely around him as he looked down at the floor in shame.

He heard the click of the door opening slowly and the rustle of Kurt coming into the room.

"What's going on, honey?" Kurt questioned.

"I-I..." Blaine began but he didn't know what to say, didn't know how to explain. He gestured blindly toward the counter and its meager contents. Kurt went to the small pile and began to lift up the pieces, inspecting them. He seemed to notice right away that there was almost nothing usable there.

"Oh, love, are you embarrassed that this is all you have?" Kurt kneeled at Blaine's feet in an attempt to get the boy to meet his eyes. It just felt wrong that Kurt should kneel in front of him and he started to look away but he stilled in horror as Kurt noticed the note crumpled on the floor. Blaine looked on as if he were watching a car crash in slow motion as Kurt picked up the note and flattened it out. He didn't want Kurt to see that. He wanted to stop it but couldn't.

Kurt scanned the writing quickly and a look of pure anger came over his features.

"That piece of shit." he growled as he crushed the note again. Blaine saw him reach up then and braced for the impact as he scrunched his eyes closed. _The face always hurt the worst. _

The touch to his face was so gentle, so unlike the look of anger Blaine saw a moment before. With his hands still caressing Blaine's face, Kurt rose and raised Blaine's jaw in the process.

"Look at me sweetheart." Blaine was shamed even further. Why did Kurt always have to ask that? Why couldn't he just be a normal person that didn't have such a hard time meeting someone's eyes? Blaine fought his instincts to hide and forced his eyes to open. Meeting Kurt's finally, Blaine was in awe of the array of blues before him.

"Thank you baby." Kurt smiled as he ran his thumb down Blaine's jaw in silent reward. Blaine had a hard time not chasing the touch.

"I really want to take you shopping today. I don't know if you're up for it, but I need you to be comfortable here and I don't want you to worry about Hunter's games for one minute more. Do you think you would be okay with that?"

Blaine blushed at Kurt's tone and unwavering attention. He wasn't sure if he would be okay outside with the people and the noise but he wanted to try for Kurt. He wanted to be perfect for Kurt. Then another thought crossed his mind. Kurt was going to have to pay for things for him. The man who just paid one hundred thousand dollars to save him would have to pay more just to clothe him. He was such a burden. He finally found his voice to respond.

"Kurt, th-that is very nice of you, I don't deserve it...and I don't have any.."

"Blaine if you say money I swear to God." Kurt admonished with a small smile, trying to keep the feeling light. "Sweetheart, please just let me do this. Please just let me care for you this once like this okay?"

Blaine couldn't deny Kurt anything and began to think of ways he could pay him back. Blaine knew that Kurt didn't want his body and that was what seemed to be the most valuable thing he had. He would have to think of something else and resolved to choose things that were very inexpensive.

"Okay." Blaine whispered, scared and nervous about what that consent really meant.

* * *

Kurt almost clapped with glee over Blaine's allowance to go shopping. Kurt knew the boy would be a bit overwhelmed today, but it was almost necessary with the events of the morning. Kurt hadn't been that angry in a long time. How dare Hunter get that parting shot in with his husband? Kurt vowed then that he would find a way to take care of him.  
At Blaine's consent, he hurriedly ushered the boy into his bedroom and sat him on the bed. Trying to avert his eyes from the beautiful body wrapped only in a towel, Kurt went to his closet immediately. A cursory review of his shelves yielded a few pieces that would be big on Blaine, but would suffice for now. He turned to his husband to find himself with both arms wrapped around his torso as he waited anxiously.

"Blaine, are you feeling okay now?" Kurt was instantly worried that Blaine's hangover was still bothering him. His eyes traveled again over that beautiful body and he cursed himself. Kurt noticed Blaine's fingers flexing where they rested over his ribs and knew something was wrong.

"I'm okay." he answered in a tiny voice.

Kurt was frustrated. He was always frustrated lately, but he knew it was worth it. Baby steps, he reminded himself. Kurt schooled his face to hide his frustration and smiled brightly. He brought the clothes to the introverted boy perched on the edge of his bed and couldn't help but run his fingers along the exposed shoulder lovingly.

"Here are some clothes, sweetheart. I am going to go throw together some breakfast for us and I'll meet you in the kitchen when you are ready." Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine's face once more and tilted it up. He didn't know if this was the right choice, but he vowed to never keep anything like this from Blaine again. He didn't want to pressure him, but he needed his husband to always know.

"I love you, baby. I'll see you in a few minutes." he whispered.

Blaine's answering blush was beautiful. His eyes sparkled unexpectedly. Kurt knew he was the luckiest man alive.

* * *

Kurt went down to the kitchen to prepare a light breakfast. He knew that hangovers and food rarely mixed, but some carbs and protein would really help Blaine settle his stomach. He cracked some eggs and whisked them with light cream thinking that Blaine really needed to get back to a healthy weight. Kurt thought his boy was so beautiful, but he couldn't help but notice the faint outlines of ribs when he saw him shirtless or the severely cut muscles if his arms. He was beautiful, Kurt would always think him beautiful, but he also wanted him to be healthy.

Along with the scrambled eggs, Kurt prepared some lightly buttered toast. Placing the offerings on the table, Kurt sat down with some coffee to wait.

He heard a faint rustling coming down the hall and looked up to one of the most adorable sights he had ever seen. Blaine, wearing his too big clothes was so precious, Kurt almost wanted to gather him in his arms and snuggle him like a puppy. Controlling himself barely, Kurt couldn't contain his smile at the sight. Blaine had rolled the slim jeans up above his ankle so the contrasting lining was visible. Kurt had also given him an ochre colored sweater that made his eyes stand out like beacons. God, he was perfect. Lastly, Kurt noticed the slight flush that covered Blaine's cheeks, realizing too late that he was not subtle at all in his appreciation.

Blushing himself, he gestured to the table and looked down with a grin.

"Sit, Blaine. Let me feed you." he said lightly, shaking his head at his crazy behavior.

Blaine moved slowly to the table and sat on the chair, seemingly trying to take up as little space as possible. Kurt hated that he was still trying so hard to not be intrusive and longed for the day the boy would be comfortable. He walked to the cabinet for a plate and served Blaine a small amount of eggs and toast.

He watched as Blaine surveyed the breakfast. He placed a tiny morsel of food on the tines of the fork and tasted it. His small smile of enjoyment spoke volumes to Kurt, but he was confused when the boy seemed to push around the food more than actually eat it. He examined the toast, touching the surface and looking at the greasy smudge of butter on his fingertip. Blaine placed the toast down again without taking a bite. Going for the eggs again, Blaine smiled at the flavor of the small bite with apparent relish. At that moment, he noticed that Kurt was watching him and dropped his fork to the plate with a clatter. He pushed away the plate then with a small smile of accomplishment on his face. Kurt couldn't hold back any longer. He had seen this before and it bugged him every time.

"Baby, aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"No, I'm full now Kurt, thank you." Blaine answered back.

Kurt noted that two tablespoons of eggs wouldn't even fill up a 6 month old.

"Blaine, I need you to eat a bit more, please?"

"B-but I ate so much yesterday, Kurt. I'm okay. I'm still full." Blaine tried to reassure him with poorly disguised longing look toward the plate.

Kurt moved across the room and took the seat right next to Blaine. His first thought was to lecture Blaine on the importance of eating, but he held back because he had no idea where this was coming from. Instead he decided to try the trick that seemed to work yesterday. Picking up his plate, Kurt took a bite of the eggs and smiled. He really was a good cook. He then scooped up another bite on the tines and offered it to Blaine. After a moment, Blaine finally parted his lips to receive the offering. Kurt tried to gauge Blaine's reaction. Was he sick? Was he really not hungry? But he noticed Blaine looked grateful for the food and even glanced at the plate for more. Kurt picked up the lightly buttered toast next. He tore a few small chunks off the slice and ate one himself as he held another to Blaine's mouth. Blaine looked at the toast warily.

"Kurt, there's so much butter on that. Are you sure you want me to eat it?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course Blaine, I made it for you. And besides, theres only a tiny bit of butter, I promise." Kurt smiled encouragingly and offered the bit of toast again.

He noticed Blaine looked still hesitant but took the bite. He also didn't miss the fleeting smile of satisfaction as he chewed.

And so it went, for the remainder of breakfast, Blaine stopping Kurt from feeding him anymore far to soon for Kurt's liking. Kurt was satisfied, however, that the boy took in enough.

At the end of the meal, Kurt giggled lightly as he noticed Blaine's now fully dry hair. The curls looked so adorable this morning that Kurt couldn't help but reach out and pull one down, watching it bounce right back up to place. As Blaine became aware of where Kurt's attention was now focused he blushed profusely.

"I know, it's crazy if I don't gel it." he said in a self-depreciating way.

"What? No! I think it's so cute baby! It is getting a bit long though. Do you like it like this?" Kurt realized that he might be embarrassing Blaine and he wanted him to know he liked whatever Blaine was comfortable with. If he liked his curls as they were, he would love them too.

"Um, well they are a bit longer than I like but I don't really mind." he shrugged hesitantly seemingly gauging Kurt's reaction to his answer.

"Well, love if you want, next time the girls come over I can ask Tana to give you a trim. She was in cosmetology before she made it big. She's amazing." Kurt left the option in Blaine's hands.

At the mention of Santana's name, Kurt saw Blaine's shoulders slump. He kicked himself for being so insensitive. He could only imagine what Blaine was worried about but he knew it almost certainly had to do with his confession the night before. Kurt thought quickly about how he could reassure blaine. Eventually he decided that only Santana and Brit could really fix this but he rushed to try to make Blaine understand.

"So, I can see you look worried. I won't pretend I know what you're thinking, but I just want you to know that Santana will never judge you. She really cares for you too, Blaine. So if that's what made that sad look come across your beautiful face, I want you to try to get rid of that thought. I promise she really wants nothing but the best for you, like I do."

Blaine's honey gold eyes shined up at Kurt when he heard Kurt call him beautiful. Kurt wracked his brain, did he ever comment on Blaine's appearance before? It was so hard to remember because he knew that before he really never wanted Blaine to think he saw him as an object or viewed him in any of the same ways he had been viewed in the past. At that moment though, Kurt realized he needed to find a happy medium because just the way his husband's eyes lit up at the compliment made him decide right then to let him know how stunning he really was as often as he could.

A loud buzz filled the apartment and both boys jumped at the intrusive sound.

"Oh! That would be the car. Are you ready to go baby?" Kurt strode into the foyer and retrieved both of their jackets. He handed Blaine the pea coat he borrowed at the hotel along with a scarf and hat. It was really getting cold in New York. Kurt looked on fondly as the boy dressed in his outerwear. As soon as he pulled the beanie on his head, Kurt was grateful he even owned something like that. Blaine looked so cute he just wanted to squeak.

Blaine was quiet as they headed through the lobby and met the driver. As they stepped out on the street, he noticed Blaine huddle into his side a bit as the crowds weaved around them. Kurt felt instantly bad. Was this going to be too much for his boy? As the driver opened the door and he climbed into the car, Kurt had an epiphany. He knew it was really short notice, but he hoped his old boss still loved him like she used to. As Blaine climbed in and the driver closed the door behind him, Kurt noticed how visibly shaken the boy was. It was then that he knew he was making the right choice. Grabbing his phone in one hand and Blaine's hand gently in the other, Kurt made a phone call.

After a few rings, he heard the sweet voice that he hadn't heard in a long time but knew he would always love.

"Hello, Isabelle? I really need a favor..."

* * *

Blaine was so overwhelmed by New York that he was stunned to silence. He gripped Kurt's hand like a lifeline and hoped he'd be okay for this. He was so worried about letting his husband down. He listened in as Kurt chatted with someone about visiting her closet for him and and then asked the driver to head to number four Times Square. Blaine was so confused at first but just decided to leave it all in Kurt's hands. He was so nervous right then he wanted to be sick anyway so he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing.

When they reached their destination, the driver opened the door for them and instantly the muted sounds were amplified to an overwhelming range. Blaine scrunched his eyes together quickly but at Kurt's gentle nudge forced himself to pry them apart. Blaine had been here before. Faded memories of a school trip so long ago seemed like they happened to someone else. He was so confident then, so different. When they were at street level, Blaine looked up in wonder. He felt so impossibly small here.

Kurt ushered him quickly into a building just steps away. It didn't look like a store at all. Blaine really didn't understand but followed Kurt dutifully into the elevator. He was so happy to note that Kurt never let go of his hand the whole time. Just the warm weight of his smooth fingers between his calmed him immeasurably.

The elevator dinged and Blaine figured they had to be pretty high up. As soon as the doors opened, a dark paneled wall was before them emblazoned in large contemporary styled letters that spelled out "Vogue". Blaine's heart fluttered at the sight and for an instant he was his old self again, pouring over the beloved magazine for style tips and eye candy. It hurt so much to think of himself back then so young and naïve, so he quickly changed his mindset. Glancing quickly at Kurt as he walked purposefully down the plush hall, only one thought would come to his mind then. What were they doing here? Blaine began to falter in his steps with the confusion. Kurt seemed to notice his hesitation and directed him into a quiet alcove in the hall. Kurt cupped his jaw in his soft hand then and swiped his thumb down Blaine's cheek.

"Okay, sweetheart, don't get nervous. We are here to see one of my old bosses and friend. I figured you wouldn't be up to shopping with thousands of other New Yorkers so this is the next best thing...actually I'm truly envious of you right now, but if anyone deserves this, it's you baby. Its a surprise. A good surprise, I promise. Okay?" Kurt smiled at him warmly and Blaine felt his legs begin to work again as he nodded in a daze.

They continued on until until they reached a beautiful lobby. Kurt stopped at the front desk and asked for someone as Blaine waited idly by. Just a few minutes later a petite dirty blond woman rushed up to his husband excitedly.

"Oh my god! It's you! I miss you Kurt! How are you?" she gushed. She leaned in to kiss both of Kurt's cheeks and Kurt reciprocated, never letting go of Blaine hand. The woman seemed to notice the connection then and traced their intertwined hands up to Blaine's face.

"And who is this gorgeous specimen Kurt?" Blaine blushed but felt welcomed by her smile.

"This is the amazing man I told you about. This is Blaine, my husband. He is really in need of a new wardrobe and I was really hoping you could help us out with that." Kurt's smile was so broad at this statement that Blaine's blush only intensified.

The woman introduced herself as Isabelle and made some remarks about how she would love to dress him as she leaned in to kiss both of his cheeks as well. Blaine's first instinct was to stiffen at the touch, but then he remembered that no one here knew how dirty or used he was. He decided to just pretend. He returned the gesture the best he could and marveled at the casual touches that he hadn't known in so long before this past week.

Isabelle turned and walked glamorously down the hall leading them and Blaine was instantly in love with everything dressing her slight frame. He then remembered where he was and by the way everyone greeted the woman he knew she had to be an important figure here. He suddenly felt overwhelmed just being in her presence.

Kurt squeezed his hand then and a calm flowed through him. How could one tiny touch feel like everything?

They entered a room to the end of the hall and Blaine's heart fluttered again. Looking around, he took in the abundance of color and texture with a small sigh. His teenaged self would be in cardiac arrest right now; they were in Vogue's fashion closet.

She led them enthusiastically over to the side of the closet and Blaine saw every type of men's clothing one could imagine. Kurt stepped up to one of the racks as a quiet chime sounded in the room. Isabelle glanced at the phone in her hand and an annoyed look crossed her delicate features.

"Ugh, can they do one thing right?" she muttered at the screen. She hastily turned to Kurt. "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting right now over an issue for this month's major spread. None of these employees are like you. Are you sure you don't want to come back?" she fluttered her eyelids as Kurt giggled.

"If I come back, who will supply you with every Broadway musical ticket your little heart desires?" he said sweetly. Blaine looked on at the easy exchange and was stunned at what an affluent man his husband was. He could probably have anyone he wanted! Blaine realized then that he hardly knew what his husband did for a living. After yesterday he figured it was something to do with a set of a show, but what kind? Could he ask? Would Kurt just tell him not to worry his pretty head like his ex-husband? Blaine instantly admonished himself for that last thought. He was incredulous that even in his mind he compared his beautiful Kurt to Brett. The perfect man was nothing but amazing to him. Even more than he ever deserved.

"Fine! But I'll have you know I would pay for those tickets ten-fold if it meant I could have you back! Okay, well, just pick out what you want and I'll be back in a bit. Whatever you want, okay? This closet can certainly use some thinning out." she smiled quickly and exited the room like a whirlwind.

Blaine tried to understand. Did she just tell them to pick out whatever they wanted here? Kurt turned to him then with a giddy smile.

"Surprise! C'mon love, let's start shopping." Kurt smiled with shining eyes at the bounty before him. Blaine couldn't help smiling back at Kurt's childlike wonder as he looked over the shelves.

After a few minutes, Kurt had picked out some polos and jeans in a few different colors and washes. Blaine stood by and watched his husband work. He kind of understood what was happening now but felt so bad just taking things. What did he ever do to deserve this? He decided to let Kurt make the decisions today.

"Blaine, what about this?" he held up a crisp white button down that Blaine thought was gorgeous.

"Its really nice Kurt." Blaine tried to answer noncommittally. He didn't want to ever seem greedy.

"Okay, honey, I have no idea what your style is so I need some help. Why don't you look around a bit? Pick some things out?" Kurt encouraged.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Of course. I know Isabelle will be insulted if we don't at least take a small wardrobe off her hands." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine wandered over to the racks then. He was instantly drawn to the old colors he used to wear. Bright mustards, purples and reds were at the top of the list and he wondered for a minute if he could even wear those anymore. Currently, Blaine's style is blend in with the woodwork chic. It was a survival thing in his life for the past two years. But oh, how he longed to wear a bright Lacoste polo with a coordinating bow tie. An array of said accessories set on a stark white shelf caught his attention then. Every brand, color, and pattern imaginable was before him like an impossible rainbow. He reached out tentatively and grasped a pink tartan bow tie. His fingers ran over the thick satin as his heart yearned to wear things like this again. But this was too much. What if his style embarrassed Kurt? He decided to just stay with the safe choices. He went to place the tie down and heard an excited squeal from behind him.

"Do you like that Blaine?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine knew he had been caught red-handed. Lowering his eyes to the floor he nodded slowly.

"Oh my God, baby, I love it! Don't tell me you have amazing style too. Did I really luck out this much?" Kurt gushed as he set aside the tie on one of the black islands dotting the space.

Blaine was warmed by his husband's words. No one ever said anything like that to him. He felt like he was the lucky one.

After Kurt figured out what Blaine liked, the pile on the table began to grow rapidly and Blaine began to get anxious. His anxiety doubled as he looked at the Brooks Brothers tag pinned to many of the pieces. This trip was getting expensive. Blaine wasn't sure how this worked, he didn't know if Kurt had to pay for these things or not, but he felt like such a glutton at the sight if the large pile. He also knew from past experience that nothing in this life was free. Who would he be paying back for this?

Kurt held up a pair of boots then.

"What do you think of these, baby?" he asked.

Blaine's anxiety let him only take a quick glance at the footwear but he knew instantly that he really didn't like them. He hated to wear socks and the dark boots definitely necessitated those, plus they were really too contemporary for him. Could he say no? Wouldn't that make him ungrateful?

"Um, yes?" he forgot the actual question with his musings and cursed himself for sounding so unsure. Kurt came over quickly with the item still in hand. He reached back and rubbed Blaine's back in a surprising gesture of sweetness. Blaine couldn't believe how quickly just that touch made his shoulders slump in relief.

"So you don't like them honey?" he asked softly.

Blaine shook his head quickly.

"I-I.."

"Listen, never be afraid to say no to me okay? I know I get overzealous sometimes but this trip is about finding you. I want to get to know who you are, not who you think I want you to be love. I love you." he finished simply and Blaine wanted to swoon. He wanted to say it back. Just...this was the third time Kurt said that impossible phrase to him today and it felt like it was too late now.

"I-I don't like them, Kurt. I don't like socks." was what came out to Blaine's embarrassment. But he was instantly comforted by Kurt's sweet answering chuckle.

"You don't like... Oh my god you are so sweet. I'm so proud of you for telling me what you think baby. Thank you. Now, can I ask you to pretend to want them because I seriously do and we can just tell Isabelle they are for you." Kurt whispered conspirationally with a wink.

God, that wink paralyzed Blaine in its coy sexiness, he could only nod dumbly after that.

"What have you boys been up to?" Isabelle asked with implications in her voice that just made Blaine blush. She walked purposefully over to them with a few paper shopping bags in her hands. She smiled as she held them up to Blaine.

"I usually don't ask this until after the first date, but are you a boxers or briefs man?" she held up one bag, then the other.

Blaine blushed more furiously and stuttered.

"Oh god, Isabelle! He's mine! Haven't you noticed that your feline charm does not work on gay men?" Kurt cut in thankfully and chuckled a bit while casting a slightly concerned glance Blaine's way. Blaine realized now that she was joking- but was he really supposed to answer?

"I'm sorry! He's gorgeous! No, but really, I stopped by the advertising department and Marc Jacobs just introduced a new line of undies so I grabbed a few of each and figured we'd outfit your silent sweetheart completely." she laughed lightly and looked to Blaine.  
Oh, maybe he really was supposed to answer.

"Um...boxers?" Blaine squeaked shyly on the last syllable and Isabelle laughed at his cuteness.

"Oh, sweetie you'd better keep him. I haven't seen cuter or sweeter since the Galiano spread of 2002." she reminisced happily. Blaine couldn't help but really like this woman.

"There's no way I'm letting him go, Isabelle. He means everything to me." Kurt answered softly, looking at Blaine with eyes that couldn't be just for him. Blaine was speechless.

"Oh, I am so happy for you!" she squealed and rushed up to hug Kurt after placing what must have been the boxers bag on the countertop next to the massive pile of clothes. She surveyed their choices.

"I love what you chose! You are going to look so cute in these! So, yes, you can take them all on one condition." she said in mock seriousness.

Blaine froze, was this when payment was discussed? He knew she thought he was cute what would she want? Would Kurt share him? Blaine's mind went crazy.

"I just want you to put one outfit on so I get to see the transformation personally. Pretty please?" she fluttered her eyelashes and Blaine's breath left him in a rush. He didn't even realize he was holding it. Isabelle seemed to notice something was up and looked at him concerned. Ugh, why was he so stupid! He hurried to fix this.

"Yes, okay." he tried to smile encouragingly back at her and it must have worked because she went to the pile and picked out some slate blue pants with a grey polo and a bow tie that he had loved instantly with a design of little multicolored bird shapes and stripes. Grabbing some brown leather loafers to complete the ensemble, she presented them to him with a flourish.

* * *

Kurt realized he was wringing his hands at the interaction between his husband and old boss. He was kind of kicking himself. He thought this would be for the best because not only could they choose an entire wardrobe he would approve of, they would get it done without a thousand other people with them...but he had underestimated how much it would take out of Blaine to interact this much one-on-one with a stranger. He would have to be more careful in the future. His husband however, made him so proud today with how he handled the situation.

He was worried when Blaine was out of his sight for a few minutes as he changed in the wardrobe room. But just minutes later, the door opened again and his jaw dropped.  
Blaine looked gorgeous.

His curls flopped adorably over his eyes as they must have been ruffled but the changing of clothes. The pants fit him perfectly and the polo emphasized his broad, defined shoulders. The bow tie was sweetly skewed as if he had a hard time tying it and Kurt took that as his cue to rush up to his husband. Blaine looked down at himself unsure.

"Do I look okay?" he asked quietly.

"You look amazing." Kurt rushed out, astounded by his reaction as it seemed the embodiment of his every teenaged dream stepped out of the dressing room. As he hesitantly reached forward to fix the tie, he laughed softly to himself. He was twenty seven, he really needed to stop drooling and get a grip. He snapped out of his trance as Isabelle came up beside them.

"Oh sweetie! You look so cute!" She gushed. How did a woman use phrases like that and still manage to be the epitome of class? Kurt shook his head in wonder. She really was his idol.

Small talk continued as the pair slipped on their coats and readied to leave. Again, Isabelle kissed both of them and made Kurt promise not to be a stranger. As they exited the offices, hand in hand again, Kurt felt Blaine press himself to his side. Looking around, he realized that Blaine was reacting to the increased stares from Vogue employees. Kurt wrapped one arm around his boy then protectively.

As they reached the lobby, Kurt kicked himself because he forgot to call the driver and tell him they were done. He had no idea how long it would take for him to get back with the traffic. He quickly made the call. Kurt debated waiting in the building's lobby for a while but then something seemed to catch Blaine's eye and he looked in the same direction.

A busker had set up shop almost directly outside the office door. The dark skinned man was really well dressed for a busker and Kurt couldn't hear it but he seemed to be playing his instrument with immeasurable emotion. It dawned on Kurt then, the man was playing a violin. That must be what drew Blaine's attention so thoroughly. Seeing Blaine's awe, Kurt couldn't help but wonder what happened to the violin he used to have. Did it belong to the center? Kurt thought it couldn't have because Blaine had a stand in his room and he treated it so reverently. Why didn't Blaine bring it? The reminder made him vow to find out tonight. He turned to his husband.

"The car will be a few minutes, love. Do you want to go out and wait?" Kurt couldn't help but notice the war of emotions visible on Blaine's face. Finally, he answered in a small voice.

"Please, yes, Kurt." he said.

They exited through the large glass doors and stepped out onto the street. It was less crowded at the moment than usual but a small crowd had gathered around the amazing busker. Clear beautiful notes seemed to surround the man as he played with his eyes closed and his case open in front of him. As the notes blended together around him, Kurt began to recognize the song. He never heard "Hey, Soul Sister" played so beautifully before and was instantly drawn in. Blaine gripped his hand tightly as he looked on and Kurt was saddened by the look of longing in his eyes.

When the song concluded, the crowd disbursed with soft claps and the clink of change into the case. Kurt found they were the only two who stayed. He fingered his wallet and wondered how much cash he had on him. Pulling it out, he realized he had quite a bit. Kurt removed a few large notes from his wallet and went to approach the boy. Blaine seemed to be frozen to the spot so he loosened his fingers from their current intertwined state and leaned into his husband.

"I'll be right over there honey, I just want to give him some money, okay?" Kurt wondered if he was even heard at all but them his husband nodded mutely. He moved the few steps across the wide side walk, approached the case and dropped the money in. The buskers eyes widened at the amount and looked up to Kurt.

"Wow, thanks." he said in a smooth voice. The friendly face of the man smiled in his direction and Kurt was encouraged to ask for the thing he knew was crazy. He reached out his hand to greet the busker warmly.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." he said. The busker quickly placed the bow in his other hand that already gripped the neck of the violin and held his now unoccupied hand out in return. He gripped Kurt's hand firmly and smiled again.

"David. Nice to meet you."

"You play beautifully, David."

"Thanks! You tip beautifully!" he laughed.

"Well, I might have an ulterior motive for that, but just hear me out for a second okay?" Kurt began hesitantly, knowing at he was probably going to be shot down. David just looked back at him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Okay, I was wondering if...see that man over there?" he gestured to Blaine who didn't notice because he was staring intently at the nodded, looking even more intrigued.

"So he recently lost his violin and when we saw you out here he just looked so lost. I love him and I just realized how much the he was affected by not having that outlet here. Is there anyway, and please feel free to say no...that you will let him play just one song?" as soon as he finished, Kurt knew that he was asking a lot of this stranger but was instantly shocked when the boy cleared his throat.

"May I?" he gestured with his head to Blaine and turned to approach him.

Blaine looked up with shocked eyes as the busker headed his way. Kurt hurried to follow wondering if he made the right decision. Didn't he, just hours ago, decide to think things through more thoroughly before he just sprung things on the boy?

"Hi, I'm David." the man said in a friendly manner. Blaine looked stunned.

"I-I'm Blaine." he said quietly.

"Kurt here said you are probably missing your violin right now and man, I have to tell you I know how that is. I don't know what I would do without her." he cocked his head at the well loved instrument in his hands.

At that statement Kurt saw a haze of sadness come to Blaine's eyes.

"Well, I was thinking about taking a few minutes for a break and I love to meet a fellow violinist. Do you feel up to showing me what you can do?" David offered the violin to Blaine then and The boy looked so conflicted. The longing emanating off him was palpable, but his eyes quickly darted around in fear.

"No one's around right now, it's a perfect time." David smiled. Kurt was overcome with joy at this man's generosity. He saw Blaine reach out with shaking hands to receive the instrument and as soon as his fingers closed around the neck a look of pure joy mixed with the apprehension in his gaze. Both men stepped back as Blaine brought the instrument to his chin and closed his eyes reverently. Kurt thought that nothing could be more beautiful than his husband like this.

Blaine's hands shook slightly as he connected the bow to the strings, creating a quiet discord of notes in the air. He looked up nervously at the pair before him.

"Go ahead man." David encouraged softly.

Blaine closed his eyes again and quickly ran his fingers over the curved outline of the violins form. This small gesture seemed to calm him and he placed hismfingers back in the correct position. After a moment of seeming concentration, beautifully pure notes began to resonate though the air at Blaine's hand. David's jaw dropped for a moment as he leaned over to whisper to Kurt.

"Wow, he's amazing."

"Yeah, he is." Kurt answered with the thickness of tears in his voice. He knew then that he would need to get Blaine a violin soon. His boy needed this.

As the notes flitted around them Kurt began to recognize the melody. Instantly the tears that had been threatening welled up to the point of almost spilling over. It seemed David recognized the emotional melody as well when he began to sing in a clear tenor voice.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_ You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_And I don't want he world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am._

Kurt looked at his boy with his eyes squeezed shut and emotions playing across his features. Kurt loved him even more with each moment. He was saddened by the subject of the song. He knew it was personal for Blaine and was astounded at how well he could share through music.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_ I just want you to know who I am._

Curious New Yorkers stopped at the performance. Blaine kept his eyes tightly shut still so he didn't notice the small crowd gathering in appreciation. Kurt was worried as to what he would think when he finally opened his eyes. He was proud at the awed look on the spectators' faces as they watched his boy. He really was amazing and along with David, they could record right now. How many opportunities did Blaine miss because of the atrocities forced on him in his life?

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

As the last notes faded from the air, applause erupted around the pair of performers and Blaine's eyes snapped open quickly. It was almost like he forgot where he was and just remembered in that very moment. Instantly he became red-faced at the attention and practically ran to Kurt's side. Kurt caught him gently in his arms, trying to be mindful of the instrument still in his boy's grasp. David followed and Blaine handed back the violin gratefully, but with a tinge of longing. Still in Kurt's arms, Blaine buried his face in the collar of his coat and Kurt could barely hear his husbands muffled declaration of gratitude.

David stood by and watched the display as the crowd disbursed again with curious looks replacing the awe. That was one of the great things about New Yorkers. They just accepted the different as normal and didn't pry. David seemed to be the same way as he handed Kurt a small card of some sort. Kurt realized it was a business card and placed it in his pocket.

"Blaine, you were amazing. I'm here every week at the same time when I can get away from rehearsal. Please stop by if you ever want to jam again." he smiled and began to pack up his things.

Kurt called his thanks to the mysterious busker as he fingered the card in his pocket. He then noticed the car pulling up to double park in front of them. The driver stepped out and began to load their bags into the trunk. Instead of waiting for the door to be opened, Kurt led Blaine to the car and helped him in himself. The boy seemed to be drained.

The ride home was quick and Blaine's eyes began to flutter closed in sheer exhaustion as they pulled up to their building. Kurt looked at his boy tenderly as he marveled at his sweetness. He hated to rouse him when the driver opened the door, but as much as he wanted to he didn't think he could really carry him up to the apartment. Blaine looked around in tired confusion until his eyes fell on Kurt, then he smiled and went to snuggle back into his arms.

"Nope, baby. We're home! We have to bring this stuff up." Kurt laughed indulgently at Blaine's sleepiness. Blaine climbed out of the car in a stupor and stood to receive the bags from the driver. They headed into the lobby and Kurt tried to help Blaine by taking a few bags. Kurt was surprised that Blaine was adamant that he should carry all the bags up himself. It was a small gesture, but Kurt was worried. Blaine always went one way when Kurt was sure they were going the other. He hoped this didn't mean too much.

They arrived in the apartment and Blaine looked quickly to his room before dropping his bags neatly in the foyer. Again, Kurt couldn't help but read into the action a bit. He planned on addressing their sleeping arrangements tonight. He didn't want to push, but it seems so silly now to be separated when Blaine clearly liked to be near him.

"Why don't you bring those into the living room and we will fold them up while I order dinner. I just don't feel like cooking tonight." Kurt said, deciding to address the issue when he knew the words to say. That time was definitely not now, but taking care of the clothes together kept it open as to where they would be stored for the moment.

Blaine looked slightly relieved and picked the bags up again to bring them where Kurt directed. Kurt smiled. He was getting pretty good at deciphering Blaine's crazy form of sign language. He couldn't wait until the lines of communication were open and clear. He knew they'd get there some day. For now, he just followed his boy into the living room and grabbed his phone. Thinking of Blaine's crazy affinity for less fat in his food, he went for Thai and picked the healthiest choices he could think of.

"Is Thai okay Blaine?" Kurt asked conversationally. He didn't want to make a big deal out of the food thing, and he figured maybe making him part of the choices and keeping the topic light would help.

"Um, I'm not too hungry, but Thai's okay." Blaine answered noncommittally.

Setting his frustrations aside Kurt called the local place and ordered the delivery. After that was out of the way, he began to reach into the bags and pull out Blaine's new wardrobe. Following Kurt's lead, Blaine began pulling pieces out as well and folding them with utmost care, like they were delicate sheets of paper instead of clothes. Kurt thought Blaine's apparent gratefulness was endearing but it also worried him. He felt like he was starting to understand Blaine's way of thinking now and he knew the boy never just received a gift in a long time, if ever. Would he try to pay him back somehow? It was yet another thing Kurt put on his list to talk out with Blaine. God, the boy was going to think he was crazy.

The phone rang then and Kurt saw "Satan" come up on the screen. He mentally admonished himself. In all of the craziness, he forgot to call his best friend as promised.

"Hey Satan." he answered sheepishly. Blaine looked on worriedly as he realized who was calling. Kurt reached over and and patted his knee in silent understanding.

"Really, you still haven't changed my contact in your phone have you?" she said in an amused tone.

Kurt laughed.

"It fits so well! I probably wouldn't even know who was calling if I changed it now. I'd think I that I gave my number out to some stranger named Santana. It's best for all involved if we leave it the way it is." he quipped.

"Listen, _Kurtsie_...how is Blaine today?" her voice suddenly turned from snarky to sentimental.

"Okay...worried." Kurt answered mysteriously. He didn't want Blaine embarrassed if he found out they were talking about him.

"Oh...so he's right there. Gotcha. All I'll say right now is that me and Brit can't wait to see him to make this better, and we will. I'm still really sorry about that and you know I mean it because I never say I'm sorry." She really sounded so regretful.

"I know Tana. It's okay." Kurt answered. Blaine returned to his folding seemingly trying to give them a bit of privacy.

"Well anyway...besides that, I called for another reason. Me and Brit decided not to get married in NY after all. Mi familia was so mad when I told them that was our plan. Instead we are getting married when I go home on Thanksgiving break."

"Oh that's nice San...wait. In one week Thanksgiving break? _That_ Thanksgiving break?" Kurt said incredulously. Was she nuts? Who can plan a wedding for all of their friends and family in one week?

"Thats the one, Hummel. Calm down though, don't get those designer panties in a twist." she laughed out loud at her joke.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh? Well than good luck planning it without me!" Kurt answered in mock upset.

"No, I mean...um let me start again, I forgot what a diva you are. Oh great and amazing Kurtsie, please take pity on your ungrateful, crazy friend who needs you expertise and genius to prepare an impossible wedding in one week. So...how'd I do? Better?" she said in a playful monotone.

"Well, I guess. Minus the Kurtsie you hit all standard points of groveling. Fine. I'll help." Kurt tried to maintain the put-out facade, but it was really hard because he was so excited. Crazy as it was, he loved planning weddings and has since he was five and had to find _something_ constructive to do with his power rangers.

"Well first, did you look though your papers yet? Since it's such short notice I need my marriage license from the center and I can't really tell which of the forms it is. Can you find yours and tell me?"

"Sure" Kurt agreed readily as he tried to remember where that thick manilla envelope went.

"Okay thanks. Now next, since you have agreed and can't back out...um I have a few details to discuss with you."

"Details?"

"So Brit wants to make the invitations and I can't say no. Do you think Blaine will be able to come over this week and help her? Its going to take a long time to glue the macaroni onto the card stock." she kind of mumbled the last part and Kurt was sure that he heard incorrectly.

"M-macaroni? Did you say macaroni?" he said incredulously.

"Well, yes. My girl thinks that a fancy invitation should have texture." She giggled lightly. "Ugh! I just can't say no to her Hummel! Can you say no to Blaine? That's right! I thought not." she finished smugly.

"Oh my god, Tana! You are going to be the death of me!" Kurt admonished halfheartedly. "As for Blaine, I can't speak for him, but I'll ask."

"Will he come to the phone? Brit really misses him today." she asked softly.

"Okay, I'll check." Kurt heard Santana call to Brittany on her end and turned to Blaine who seemed to have started paying attention again at the sound of his name.

"Blaine, Brit really misses you and want to talk. Are you okay with that?"

Blaine looked at the device in Kurt's hands nervously.

"Just Brit?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just Brit." Kurt confirmed.

"Okay." Blaine reached for the phone and looked puzzled at the weight in his hand. Kurt wondered when the last was that Blaine handled a cell phone. He seemed to examine the device for the proper space to speak into and in that way, the iPhone was very elusive. Not wanting to make a big deal of it, Kurt just took the phone back gently and held it up to his boy's cheek.

"Just talk, sweetheart. She'll hear you." Kurt whispered with an indulgent smile.

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe he didn't even get how a phone worked now a days. Brett never would let him have one and it wasn't allowed at the center. The last time he had seen an iPhone was in high school when the edges were all rounded and things were simpler.

Blaine felt stupid when he hesitated, but instantly felt better when Kurt took control of the situation and helped. Reaching up to hold the phone himself, his hand brushed Kurt's during the exchange and a tingle seemed to flow down his arm to his whole body.

Realizing he had sat in silence for a full minute, he finally spoke into the phone.

"H-hello?" he said hesitantly.

"Hey Blainey! I'm so glad you remember how to talk! I was so worried when I just heard you breathing that you forgot or something." his friend said in her sweet way.

Blaine laughed. He loved how easy his best friend was to talk to. Any nervousness over their first conversation after last night all but dissipated with Brittany's first inquiry.

"No, Brit. I did not forget how to talk."

"Oh good. Although I want you to know that I would get a carrier pigeon if you really did. I would miss you too much." she said with concern.

"I would miss you too Brit." Blaine couldn't help but smile. How did he get himself into these conversations?

"So, anyway, I wanted to talk to you because I need your help and I know you are awesome...so will you help me?"

"What do you need Brit?" Blaine asked curiously.

"So, Tana just told Kurt, but I want to tell you that my real wedding is next week when we all go home for Thanksgiving. And I need you to help me make the macaroni invitations. What do you think is the best way to color macaroni? Maybe food coloring? It is food but I really don't want anyone to eat my invitations. What if they forget when my wedding is?"

As Brittany continued her crazy musings Blaine had to really concentrate to catch what she was saying after she mentioned her _real_ wedding and the fact that they were going to Kurt's home for Thanksgiving. So many worries popped up then that he really did forget how to speak.

"Blaine? Blaine? Do you think glue will melt off of macaroni if it's boiled? And will you help me? Please?" she finished and Blaine finally pulled himself from his worry.

"Of course Brit." Blaine answered.

"Wait...of course the glue will melt off, or of course you'll help?" she asked. Blaine could have sworn that he heard a giggle in the background. He smiled again and clarified.

"Okay, even if glue does melt off in boiling water, I don't think anyone will eat your invitations, and the 'of course' was the answer to the question of 'will I help you'...of course. You're my best friend." he finished softly. As crazy as she made him, Brit would forever be the first person to accept him after everything and he would walk though fire for her if she asked.

"Oh! Good! You're the best Blainey! Can you come over tomorrow to start?"

Blaine froze. Would Santana be home? Blaine didn't know if he was ready but he was stuck by his previous promise.

"Okay." he said with as much conviction as he could muster.

A buzz sounded in the apartment than and Kurt rose to let the delivery person up.

"Thanks Blainey. I love you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." she finished sweetly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt as he walked in with the food. Their eyes met as he finished his goodbye and Blaine couldn't help but pretend he was actually saying this to the man in front of him.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." he said with emotion that was a bit out of character for the light moment, but Brit was thankfully oblivious as she disconnected the call.

Blaine blushed as the feeling of saying those words even in Kurt's direction flowed though him. It just felt so right. The slight shift in Kurt's eyes at the sentiment didn't go unnoticed by Blaine either. Did Kurt realize he kind of really meant it for him?

Blaine looked down and saw the phone was still on the call screen and the 'end call' part that was lit up red before was now gray. He had no idea how to hang up here, so he just went to hand the device back to Kurt sheepishly. Kurt put down the food and accepted it. He showed Blaine the screen.

"The grey means that Brit already hung up. If it's still red, it just means you have to touch the bar and you can hang up. Maybe tomorrow we can run though the basics of this thing because I really need to get you one." he said off handedly. Blaine was surprised how he said it, like it was just a normal conversation when he was offering him a freedom that he hadn't been granted for years.

"Really?" he asked quietly.

"Absolutely sweetheart. I have no landline and I really need you to have a way to reach me if you need me when I'm at the theater. I'm probably going to be at work a bit in the next week if I want to take Thanksgiving off because there is a new show coming to Broadway that I really want to design the set for. To even be minutely ready for the pitch, I'll need to sketch in my studio for a while. Oh, and plus Santana said you and Brit need a way to communicate or she is going to move in with us." Kurt laughed and Blaine just looked at his husband in awe. He loved hearing about his life. Kurt just shared everything and Blaine was like a dying man in search of water. He loved every morsel of information he could get from the man.

As Kurt was talking he began to remove the cardboard containers from the bag and soon, Blaine found himself with a full plate in front of him. Kurt took a bite and looked at Blaine encouragingly.

Blaine was so confused at mealtimes now. He still didn't want to gain weight like Brett warned but feeling full for the first time in years was so amazing...he never realized how much he missed it. Warring with himself and remembering how easily Kurt opened up to him he decided to share his worry with his husband. As anxious as it made him, it always seemed to help.

"Will you still keep me if I get fat?" he asked in a tiny voice.

Kurt's jaw dropped mid-bite.

"What? Honey...is that what you're worried about...why you won't eat?" he questioned, placing his food down to kneel I front of Blaine like he had earlier.

Blaine had a hard time finding the next words but struggled though.

"I...B-Brett always warned me that he would leave me if I got fat. He said my small frame only needed so many calories because with my build I had a good chance of getting fat if I wasn't careful. In high school I ate whatever I wanted, but I wonder a lot if he was right. So...if I get fat, will you still keep me?" Blaine felt the thickness of tears clogging his throat as he waited with his eyes down toward the offending food for his answer.

"Blaine. I plan to love you for always remember? Fat, thin, old, smelly..."

Blaine couldn't help but let a squeak of laughter escape at that and he glanced in Kurt's direction again.

"Whatever happens, I'm yours still okay? So be healthy. Eat, baby. I will always love you." Kurt finished with shining eyes.

Again, Blaine wanted to say it back. He really did...but he wasn't worthy. He looked at Kurt's beautiful face just inches from his own and decided that if he couldn't say it he really wanted to show him in some way how he was feeling. Before he could over think it and change his mind, Blaine leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt stilled for a minute. Blaine was instantly unsure and went to pull back but then Kurt leaned forward and placed his hands on the cushion on both sides of Blaine as he returned the kiss passionately. As his lips meshed with Kurt's, he thought to himself, _this is what a kiss should be_. He realized this thought always crossed his mind when kissing Kurt. After a moment, Kurt pulled back with an adorable flush on his cheeks

"Thank you." Blaine said quietly as he picked up his fork.

Kurt beamed at him and instead of returning to the couch, he stayed right where he was at Blaine's feet. Picking up his plate again the pair began to eat in comfortable silence.

Blaine felt like he was eating the most delicious meal of his life. He giggled softly as he tried to discern if the tingle on his lips was from the spicy peanut sauce, or Kurt's lips. His husband smiled up,at him at the sound of his laughter and they shared a sweet look over their dinner. Blaine was still kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it was feeling a bit farther away now at least. For that, he was grateful.

The combination of comfort and acceptance, coupled with the amazing food had a sedative effect on Blaine. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy and he realized how tired he was after the draining day. Kurt seemed to notice his predicament at the same time and placed both of their nearly empty plates on the coffee table.

"C'mon, love. Let's go to bed." Kurt suggested. Blaine rose first and reached down to help Kurt up from the floor. The angle caused Kurt to stumble as he stood and the two fell together happily.

Blaine began to wonder how he would phrase his next question for Kurt. He knew that he really did not want to sleep alone. Kurt kept the nightmares at bay and he just felt whole when he slept in Kurt's arms. In his mind, he kept trying to figure out a way to broach the subject to his husband. As he followed him to the bathroom and they stood side by side brushing their teeth, the words were on the tip of his tongue. As he quickly washed his face and watched lovingly as Kurt completed his nighttime routine, various forms of the request ran through is mind. Finally the bathroom light was switched off and Kurt took his hand.

This was the time. Blaine knew he had to get over his nervousness and just ask.

"Stay?" One word, whispered in his husbands sweet voice in the darkness was his undoing. He forgot plans and phrasing and just blurted.

"Please, Kurt. Can I stay in here from now on?" He answered Kurt's question with his own more desperate one.

"For always, love." Came the beautiful reply.

As the pair pulled back the covers and turned down the bed, Blaine couldn't help the immense fatigue that overtook him. He was practically delirious as he was folded into Kurt's strong arms and almost purred from pure exhaustion as he snuggled into his firm, soft shoulder. One phrase, so freely given kept running through his mind, soothing him like a lullaby.

_For always._

**End note: So yeah, that's it. I hope you took a break for a snack and drink during that one and I'm glad you made it...phew! I was worried about you for a second there :D**

**I would also like to say that this chapter is dedicated to Lurida. This girl is not only amazing (have you read her stuff?!) but she was my first reviewer on the site. I have posted on GKM but this was my first foray into the world here and her welcome was so lovely. Thanks so much!**

**To all of my other readers, thanks for your continuing support and love. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So hi everyone! I'm back! Classes got the best of me and other shenanigans ensued and next I knew, it had been two months! I am such an asshole and I'm sorry. Forgive me? I would like you to take notice of the amazing cover art the incomparable Lurida made for me as a lovely surprise. You are awesome and I just adore you. And for those reviewers who just begged me to let you know if I was continuing...thanks for that. While I was away I didn't even look at the reviews because I knew that I was too caught up to do anything with this for a bit, but when I did I was just stunned. You are all so good to me. Onward now...please enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt woke up abruptly to hear a crash in the main living area of the apartment. He was so confused. What time was it? He liked to think that as a resident of New York for the last ten years, he learned not to be easily spooked, but a crash in the middle of the night was never good. He realized then that the bed was empty. Where was Blaine?

He got up quickly, worried that something was very wrong. Looking around for a weapon, the best he could find was his vintage styled umbrella- it was long with a curved handle and seemed substantial enough. In his first place, he kept a baseball bat under his bed for just these scenarios, but since moving here he has felt nothing but safe. Clutching the umbrella as if it were actually a bat, Kurt slowly crept to the living room.

It was empty.

Peculiarly empty, like he just had a really efficient maid service come in. He distinctly remembered leaving the remnants of last nights Thai on the coffee table. Blaine's clothes were fully folded now; neatly like they had just come off of a store shelf. What the hell was going on? Feeling less scared of an intruder, a more ominous fear washed over him. Kurt was tiredly connecting the dots with what he knew of Blaine's mindset...he knew this had something to do with his boy. He crept into the kitchen slowly, cautiously.

And almost stepped on his husband crouched on the floor scrubbing the tiles like his life depended on it.

Looking around the brightly lit room, Kurt noticed that the kitchen was sparkling as well. Like yesterday morning, every surface gleamed. Kurt gently placed the umbrella down where he stood and studied Blaine who hadn't yet noticed him in his frenzy.

"Sweetheart? What's going on?" he asked softly.

Blaine looked up then and the glaze over his eyes was frightening. The boy started stuttering as he quickly doubled his furious efforts to clean what seemed to be an immaculate floor. Kurt could see that his hands were bright red and then noticed the steam coming from the water in the wash bucket beside the boy. As Kurt looked on, Blaine dipped the scrub brush into the bucket again to coat it in the soap...and was that bleach? The acrid scent of the chemical filled his nostrils as Kurt became more aware of his surroundings. He had no idea what to do here. He didn't know if Blaine was awake or asleep. Most people wouldn't even make that assessment with the scene before them, but Kurt knew that during the worst times in high school, he had woken up on the lawn or on the floor next to his fathers bed, not knowing how he got there. Was Blaine sleepwalking?

He tried to remember what his father learned about the ailment when he tried to help Kurt. Kurt knew that it was not a really good idea to wake him, but could he let him go on like this? Hurting himself? He couldn't. During the worst times, his father had just tried to keep him as safe as possible until something woke him up naturally, usually a loud noise. Wondering still if he was even right about the sleepwalking, Kurt called his husband's name again.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" Though the call didn't come out much louder, against the silence of the apartment Kurt felt like he was yelling.

At the tentative call, Blaine turned toward the sound with a look of anguish on his face. Kurt was shocked when he got up quickly and started toward him, apologizing profusely. Even though Blaine reached him quickly, Kurt couldn't help but notice that his eyes still looked lost and unfocused. Before he even had a second to dwell on that worry, Blaine was upon him. The boy threw his arms tightly around Kurt's neck and began to kiss him desperately. Kurt remained silently stunned as his mind jumped headlong from confusion to lust. All he could feel were those sweet lips upon his and Blaine's strong arms around his neck...until he finally snapped out of his stupor long enough to hear Blaine's fervent muttering.

"Please, I'm sorry...I should have done it. It should have been done. I'll make it up to you. Please don't be mad!" The desperate whine in his voice broke Kurt's heart. This felt all wrong. The kiss, the touch...this wasn't Blaine. What did he think Kurt was upset about?

Suddenly, Blaine dropped to his knees on the floor, slipping almost bonelesslythrough Kurt's grasp as he tried to catch him. Blaine reached for the waistband of Kurt's pants and started to frantically try to tug them down.

"Please Brett, I'll make it up to you. Don't be mad. I'll be so, so good, just let me fix this please!" He cried and Kurt could see tears seeping out of his eyes as he mouthed at Kurt's still responding cock through his thin pajama pants. Kurt stilled.

Brett? What the hell was going on?

Kurt felt a jolt of pleasure course through his body as Blaine lips found his now naked hipbone. His breath hitched as he firmly reached down and grasped one of Blaine's wrists in each hand. This action sent Blaine into a frenzy.

"No!" he cried out and the sound echoed through the apartment. "I'll do what ever you want! Don't do this again." his voice was sobbing. Broken.

Kurt understood fully what was going on now. The sleep walking nightmare Blaine was immersed in needed to stop. Stepping back swiftly, Kurt fell to his knees in front of the cowering boy.

Blaine seemed to sense his position and quickly climbed toward him, pushing Kurt onto his back so forcefully, his head smashed against the slate. The sharp pain from the hit dazed Kurt for a moment and the next thing he knew, Blaine was kissing every inch of his face and neck he could reach. Even over the throb of his head, Kurt couldn't help feeling aroused by Blaine ministrations. But it was so wrong. So forced. Blaine looked terrified. Touch didn't seem to rouse him so again, Kurt tried to call to his husband.

"Blaine! Baby! Wake up!" Kurt's voice was now the desperate one as he grabbed Blaine's face in his hands. Kurt hated to yell. Over the years, he had trained himself to speak in a certain tone even when angry, so he had to physically force himself to raise his voice louder each time.

"Blaine! Please!" he cried.

Blaine stilled. Kurt looked toward him nervously and was immeasurably thankful when he saw his eyes clear as consciousness returned to him.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked confused and scared as he spoke the one word question in a tiny voice.

"It's okay honey, you had a nightmare." Kurt soothed, trying his best to ignore the throb of his skull. He knew the skin must have broken upon impact.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Blaine squeaked as he surveyed the scene in horror.

Kurt reached up again and rubbed his thumbs across Blaine's cheeks.

"No, no baby. You didn't know. You were asleep." Kurt tried to persuade Blaine that he was okay as the boy clambered off his lap frightfully. Blaine sat on the floor where he fell in his haste and looked at Kurt as if expecting punishment...his eyes large and unsure like a cornered animal.

"I think you were sleepwalking babe, well...sleep cleaning. It's okay." Kurt tried to make light of the situation with a gentle smile as he sat up slowly. He was completely at a loss for words for this. How did he make it right? How did he get that look of pain off his beloved's face?

"I'm so sorry. Kurt I'm so s-sorry." Blaine looked down then at the place where Kurt's head formerly lay and saw the small smear of blood. "I h-hurt you! Oh God!" he said. His hand involuntarily rose to cover his mouth and Kurt noticed the bleach burns setting into his skin.

Kurt stood up and moved toward Blaine, needing to see if he was okay. He needed to get that bleach off his hands. The house was now permeated with the smell, he could only imagine how much was in that water. Kurt was at a loss again when every step he made toward Blaine was counteracted with the boy scooting away. Finally Kurt just stopped. This wasn't working. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate over the pain. He needed to make Blaine understand.

"Okay. Let me just say that I am not mad in the slightest. I am nothing but worried about you love, I need to make sure you're okay." Kurt reached back absently as he spoke to feel the slight split on his skull and was happy to feel that it was very minor. It stung, but it would be fine. Looking to his husband, he knew that out of the two of them, he would be the one to escape from this scenario predominantly unscathed. What worried Kurt the most in this minute were the lasting effects this setback might have on his boy.

Kurt hurriedly climbed to his feet and grasped the handle of the bucket, carrying it over to the empty kitchen sink. Glancing back at Blaine, still frozen in fright in the corner of the room, Kurt calmly rinsed the cleaning bucket out a few times before refilling it with cool, clear water. Grabbing a dish towel, Kurt slowly approached Blaine again.

"Okay love, you really hurt your hands tonight." he began cautiously. At Blaine's quick indrawn breath, Kurt hurried to continue.

"Oh baby, I know you didn't mean to. I'm not mad. Look at my face sweetheart. I just need to make sure you're not hurt." Blaine turned huge, wet eyes toward Kurt.

"Please. I'm sorry. How b-bad?" he began, darting his eyes in the direction of the top of Kurt's head before he quickly lost any semblance of composure, sobbing openly, bringing his hands to his face in shame.

"No!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine jumped and scooted back into the wall even further automatically, shielding his face with his forearms. In one moment, all emotion seemed to melt out of Blaine. The tears ceased, even his breathing transformed from deep hitching breaths to shallow, silent ones. Kurt was horrified that he yelled like that. It looked like it was causing Blaine physical pain to be so silent and unassuming, but it was like his body only knew one reaction to any type of yelling; cowering. Kurt tried to bring him back to the present with his pleas.

"Oh god, baby, I'm sorry I yelled. Y-you have bleach all over your hands. I don't want it in your eyes. I'm so sorry I startled you." Kurt reasoned desperately.

Kurt cautiously knelt down to Blaine's level before he reached forward and took the skittish boy's hand gently in his. Blaine seemed almost catatonic at this point. It was like he shut down completely. Kurt tried to get his attention again.

"Love, I need to rinse off your hands. That's what this bucket is for okay?" The older man gestured to the bucket beside them. Blaine kept his gaze on the ground now, still struggling to keep his breaths tiny and silent.

"I'm just going to dip your hand in the bucket. It needs to soak for a minute." Kurt explained in a hushed tone, still willing his husband to react in some way again. He reached gently for the other hand and placed it in the bucket. This hand was the most effected it seemed, being Blaine's right, and the cool water caused the broken boy to flinch violently before his survival instincts quieted him once again.

"Just for a minute, okay love? Just let them soak for a minute." Kurt's voice became shaken as Blaine's silence continued. He was mentally berating himself. God. He could have, he _should_ have handled this situation so much better.

While Blaine's hands soaked in the cool water, Kurt sat down on the floor and sadly observed his love. The boy sat still as if shocked, as if he was afraid of the reaction to any move he might make. It killed Kurt completely. Kurt mentally willed him to just be okay. When the longest minute of his life was up, Kurt removed the almost slack hands from the liquid and began to meticulously dry each finger with the towel. He stared at the small, but strong looking hands in his loose grip and tried to decide how to proceed, what to do. He was at a loss. He had never seen Blaine like this, even after all they'd been through.

Kurt decided that all he could do was be honest here- give anything that he could in hopes that Blaine would come back to him. He began to lightly run his fingertips over the scarred and calloused flesh in his hands.

* * *

Blaine studied the random veining on the slate tile, focused but...not. His mind was in a dark place. Memories flitted through his tired system and it was so hard to even tell what was real and what was not at that moment. His whole system screamed at him to just stay safe, stay quiet. He hadn't felt like this in a long time but his body knew what to do. His body knew how to protect itself instinctually, even after so long. But something felt wrong here. His body's reaction felt wrong. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the room around him, tried to ignore the scary vignettes of his past looming over him. The first thing he became truly aware of were the touches, feather light and hesitant against his fingers.

With every minute circle drawn on his skin, he felt himself start to resurface. With every sweep of that silky, soft skin against his, he began to notice his surroundings again. With the recognition came the pain and shame again at his actions. Helpless to stop it, Blaine felt a tiny whimper cross his lips.

At once, the caresses on his fingertips ceased and his face was encased in those soft, cool hands.

"Oh sweetheart, thank you for coming back to me." Kurt's sweet, fervent voice echoed across the silent kitchen. He felt his face being lifted and the silky fingers were now running lovingly across his damp cheeks. His mind processed the soothing tone of Kurt's voice and his body relaxed, sensing no anger there. But Blaine was still shamed, still nervous. He thought back to that smear of blood on the floor and berated himself for the fact that his crazy caused Kurt to get injured.

"Please, love. Please open your eyes for me." Kurt begged. Blaine was unable to ignore such a plea and his eyelids quickly fluttered open. The first sight he was gifted with was the beautiful, but concerned face of his husband. His blue eyes glittered with tears as they seemingly searched Blaine's. Blaine kept his gaze open to Kurt because that was all he felt he could do.

After a short assessment, Blaine saw Kurt's eyes soften and his countenance relax.

"Blaine, baby, it has been such a rough night. What do you say we head back to bed. Do you feel okay with that?" he asked softy.

"P-please Kurt." Blaine's voice felt foreign to him. What time was it? How long had this gone on? The questions made him shiver involuntarily as he felt himself be led back to the bedroom. Kurt gently ushered him to his side of the bed and smoothed his hair away from his face. With a small smile, Kurt retreated, going to the end of the bed instead of to the other side to lay down.

Blaine looked on in confusion as Kurt pulled a black lacquered bench from the end of the bed all the way to the door. Blaine confusion increased as Kurt pushed the bench against the door tightly, now gasping with exertion of moving the heavy object.

Confusion turned to embarrassment however, when Blaine realized that Kurt was just trying to protect him from further issues tonight.

Kurt looked up the moment that Blaine turned his eyes away as his cheeks reddened.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm just trying to keep you safe. It's what my dad used to do when I would sleepwalk." Kurt stated simply while heading in the direction of the bed. Blaine was surprised. Kurt used to sleepwalk?

"Has that ever happened to you before?" Kurt asked. His husband sounded so tired, but concerned as he snuggled into his side of the bed with a barely concealed yawn.

Blaine felt bad that his husband was so tired and yet again, he had to do something to make their lives difficult. After a moment, he remembered that Kurt had posed a question.

"No, I don't think so." he said uncertainly. Would he even know if he sleepwalked?

"Okay, well we will talk about this more tomorrow if that's alright with you, if you're ready then. Right now, I just want to hold you and get back to sleep. Can I hold you love?" his husband looked nervous, like Blaine would say no when Kurt was offering something so wonderful.

"P-please." he whispered.

Blaine heard the rustle of the sheets as Kurt got comfortable in their bed. After a moment, he felt Kurt's strong arms wrap around him, gripping him tightly, securely. Blaine felt the last dregs of fear leave his body with the embrace and he sagged bonelessly back against Kurt. His husband must have noticed the change because he heard a light chuckle come from behind him and felt the softly expelled breath from the action on his neck. That soft breath transformed to light kiss before he heard a whispered wish of good night followed by a quietly reverent declaration of love.

Blaine smiled softly as he heard his husband's breath even out with sleep. He lay there for a while, reveling in the soft snuffling of his husband in sleep. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against Kurt's arm. Blaine was tired. He was so tired, but sleep just wouldn't come.

Hours passed, and with the passing of time came the thoughts. Blaine was scared to sleep walk again. He was scared to sleep and dream again of his old life. He used to be resigned to it, but now he felt like his only power against it was staying awake. In those long hours before dawn, Blaine went in the same circles he always went in since he met the beautiful man sleeping at his side. He loved Kurt, needed him even, but he didn't deserve him. Kurt deserved someone whole who could care for him, instead of the other way around.

As Blaine watched the sun rise in the artfully shaded window he thought about his life so far. He had nothing to offer. If only he could have met Kurt when he was carefree, before everything came crashing down. He felt like maybe that boy deserved Kurt. Not him.

He knew Kurt had to work today and another wave of shame crested over him at the thought of robbing Kurt of much needed rest. Finally, as it become fully light, Blaine resolved to just stay out of Kurt's way that day.

A soft chime came from Kurt's bedside table and Blaine saw the name 'Satan' flash on the screen of the iPhone placed there. Remembering Kurt's nickname for Santana, Blaine looked at the little device curiously. It looked like a text message.

**Hummel- sorry to text you so soon, but my baby is so excited, she wants to know the plan for today ASAP. I hope this wakes you up so I can finally promise her that yes, Blaine is coming over and no, people will not eat her invitations.**

Blaine smiled softly at the relay of his sweet friend's antics. The text solidified his plan as he pressed the button to open the phone.

Blaine looked at the device, puzzling for a few moments to figure out how to make it do what he wanted. Finally, noticing the small icon in the bottom row that looked like a tiny telephone book, he found Kurt's list of contacts. Feeling intrusive, he quickly thumbed through the list until he found the listing for Satan. Pressing the listing, he was surprised to see the phone screen change and hurried to put it to his ear while running to the bathroom so he wouldn't wake Kurt.

"Wow, lady face, you're up early. I wonder why?" Santana's smooth voice questioned in mock surprise.

"U-um, it's Blaine...I-is Brittany there?" Blaine asked meekly. He was still nervous around Santana. Especially after the fool he made of himself the other night.

"Sure, honey. I'll get her. Are you okay?" she questioned softly. Blaine was surprised that her voice held none of the usual snark he heard when she talked to Kurt.

"Yes, I'm okay." Blaine answered automatically.

This answer must have satisfied the girl because he heard some rustling on the other end of the line followed by a squeal.

"Blainey?" Brit shrilled into the phone.

Blaine chuckled softly.

"Yes it's me."

"Are you calling because you're coming over today? I was getting so worried because I hadnt heard from you yet."

"Brit, do you realize it's barely six am? No one's even awake right now."

"Huh, no wonder Santana told me to go back to sleep a few hours ago. I just thought maybe we had slept through an entire day and it was just night again...but then it started getting light out really fast and I was really confused.."

"Brit!" Blaine interrupted his friends dreamy musing.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"C-can you come get me?" Blaine voice retreated again to an unassuming squeak by the end of his question. He continued in a near whisper. "Brit, I really messed up last night and I just don't want to be in Kurt's way today. Can you come get me soon?"

"Yeah Blainey. We will come right now, okay?" Brit's excitement turned to concern at her friends tone.

"Okay. See you soon."

* * *

Kurt awoke the next morning sore and aching. He rolled over into his pillow and reached for Blaine, trying to ignore the faint throbbing on the back of his skull. Like too many times before, his husband's side of the bed was empty and cold. Looking toward the door, Kurt saw the bench was pushed away at an angle allowing just enough room for a small body to squeeze through. At the sight, Kurt was up like a shot, berating himself if he slept through another episode of Blaine sleepwalking.

Rushing to the kitchen, Kurt was shocked to see not Blaine, but Santana sitting at his kitchen table.

"Morning Hummel." she said tiredly while sipping a cup of coffee.

"What's going on? Where's Blaine?" he asked skeptically.

"I feel like I should be asking the same thing. Your boy called Brit this morning asking to be picked up. When we got here, he looked horrible and couldn't even look me in the eye. I sent them to my house alone because that boy just looked like he needed a friend." She finished recounting the mornings events and looked to Kurt with questioning eyes.

Kurt sat down at the table and resignedly filled her in on the events of the night before.

"Oh, so that's what he meant by he messed up." Santana mused.

"What? Why do you think he left? I thought it was okay when we went to bed."

"Did your boy go to sleep Hummel? He looked dead on his feet today." she remarked.

Kurt thought back to the night before. Blaine was facing away when Kurt fell asleep, so the man couldn't be sure.

"No. Probably not. Oh my god, my poor baby. Is he okay with Brit?"

Santana gave her friend a withering look.

"Listen, I think you should call Mercedes." Santana said in a concerned voice.

"Oh my god! Why didn't I think of that! You are amazing!" Kurt was so excited to have some sort of direction for this issue. He hated feeling so lost and without Blaine, he was exactly that.

* * *

"Blainey, let's take a break. I'm tired. Can we snuggle?" Brittany asked in a her trademark childish voice.

"I would really love that Brit. I'm sorry I'm not much fun, I'm just tired today." Blaine felt dejected. He put down the noodle he was currently dying and went to the sink to wash his hands. The water was harsh on the burns but Blaine just reveled in the pain. He felt like he deserved it for all he did.

"Are you ready to tell me why you're so sad today, Blainey?"

This is why Blaine loved Brit so much. She never forced or pushed him.

"I don't know Brit. I am just so sick of being the needy one with Kurt. Last night I don't even know what happened but before I knew it, I was waking up I the kitchen with burns on my hands and Kurt got hurt. I can't believe I hurt him Brit. I'm so messed up!" Blaine was really so tired that even that small question broke him. He still couldn't fathom the the idea that he was responsible for hurting his husband.

Brittany walked over to the lush sofa situated in the room and lay down. Getting comfortable, she beckoned to Blaine with a few waves of her hand.

"It's definitely your turn today Blainey. Come on. Snuggle up." Brit might be simple in some ways, but she was so mothering that is was impossible not to feel safe in her arms.

"I just want to be better, normal. How can I even try to control it if now, it's happening in my sleep?" Blaine asked despondently as he he nuzzled into the thick sweater she was wearing.

"Maybe your body is telling you something. I always listen to my body. It tells me when I'm hungry. When I want Santana to have sex with me..."

"Okay, Brit!" He cut off his friend before that went any farther. After the brief amusement at that statement his mind went right back to solemnity. "I don't know. Maybe. I just want Kurt to keep loving me. I just worry that if I keep needing so much he is going to get tired of me and I can't lose him."

"Wait, he loves you? Well than the answer is simple." Brittany had a smile in her voice like she just discovered the plan for world peace. Blaine smiled at that thought because if anyone could do that it would be his friend. He turned slightly in her arms to look was warmed by the sweetness in her eyes. She held their gaze as she answered.

"Blainey, if there is anything I know, it's that love is there forever. If someone loves you, you are free because love is everything. Kurt just doesn't love your pretty eyes or the fact that you can keep a house clean. He loves that even though sometimes you get sad he can help and those pretty eyes will light up like they are now." Her loving gaze, coupled with her beautiful revelation brought tears to Blaine's eyes.

"You think so?" Blaine asked in a tiny voice.

"Yup. I know that's true." Brits voice trailed of and then suddenly her eyebrows were scrunching together in concentration.

"What is it, Brit?" Blaine asked. The look on her face made him nervous for some reason.

"I just realized I was wrong before." She looked at him with eyebrows still furrowed.

"About love?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No silly. About you and Kurt being dolphins." At Blaine's apparent look of confusion, she shook her head slightly and began to explain as if the statement was completely logical instead of the other way around.

"Tana let me choose the show we watched last night and so I chose Animal Planet because I miss Lord Tubbington, and the show was about the mating habits of animals. Dolphins are crazy and there is no way that you or Kurtie are dolphins. Hmm. If not, then what are you?" Brittany turned to him then and seemed to appraise him with her eyes. He noticed himself unconsciously straightening up for the assessment and smiled at the ridiculousness of it all before he recalled something else the girl said.

"Kurtie?" Blaine said with amusement.

"Um, yeah. That's what Tana calls him behind his back and I like it. It sounds like Blainey. Anyway, I think you could either be wolves or penguins. I can't decide, so I'll let you choose. Which one?" The craziness of this conversation was getting out of hand so Blaine sat up from his friend's arms and looked down at her. He realized then that he felt so much better. Brittany was amazing. His friend was still looking to him for an answer from her spot on the couch so Blaine mulled over his choices. Brittany looked satisfied that he was taking this seriously so she waited. Blaine smiled again at the crazy and after remembering how cute and sweet penguins were, he made his choice.

"I choose penguins." he said resolutely.

"Perfect!" she reached down in happiness and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Kurt felt really lost. Santana left the house a while ago to go back to hers and now he was alone. With his thoughts. Kurt hated that the plan he came up with before was already ruined. It had been going so well, but after talking with Santana he realized that maybe the issues were worse than even he knew. Santana convinced him to call their friend Mercedes who was a guidance counselor at a high school in LA. She and their other friend Sam moved out there after high school and after not making it big quick enough, she decided to go back to school. Kurt thought back to his high school guidance counselor, Miss Pillsbury, and how useless she really was when actual mental health issues were involved but he knew Mercedes wasn't like that. Mercedes would know what to do.

Happy with his new plan he decided to follow Santana's other advice and go to work to give Blaine some time with Brittany. He hated to do this. His first instinct was to grab the boy in his arms and never let go, but he knew in his heart that Blaine could probably use some time to himself. After getting showered and dressed, Kurt took a cab to his office space, not bothering to call the car service. Once there, he got out his sketch books, sat as his desk and tried to work a bit.

The new play that had been pitched to the production company he often worked with was a stage version of the movie "For the Boys". When Kurt heard about this prospect he was so excited because he could just see how his modern take on set design could translate to a musical that took place in such a large time span. Kurt knew it was going to be such a challenge to come up with a cost effective set for this one, but he was up for it. Atleast he was...before his mind became totally occupied and he fell in love with a boy with deep hazel eyes and a sad smile. Knowing he would never get anything done, Kurt finally decided to call Mercedes, hoping she wasn't with a student because he couldn't wait until the end of the work day.

As soon as he dialed, he looked at the clock realizing that he didn't even think about the time difference. Luckily, a quick glance told him it was eleven in the morning, making it eight there. After a few rings, the smooth voice of his friend came to the line.

"Hey Boo!"

"Hey 'Cedes! How are you!" he said happily, he forgot with the time and distance how much he loved hearing from one of his closest friends.

"I'm well baby, but what I want to know is how married life is treating you!" she said excitedly.

Kurt was surprised that she knew, but thankful that he didn't have to explain everything that had occurred in the whirlwind week before he could get down to business.

"It's going well, but that's why I called you. I need advice...but how did you find out?" he asked.

"Oh I just got of the phone with Santana who filled me in on a lot."

"What? Isn't it like eight there? When did she call?" He asked incredulously, feeling bad that she was probably put out but also,warmed at Santana's constant willingness to look out for him.

"Probably an hour ago, but don't worry. That girl never cares when she calls. Once she called at like four am and when I complained, she called me chocolate thunder and told me to move if I didn't like it. Needless to say I hung up on her that day and felt vindicated, but today I knew her motivations were pure. So tell me about your man." She said softly. Kurt knew in that moment why she had to be good at her profession. That demand, given so patiently and kindly, made him want to tell her everything.

He filled her in on the events since he met his husband and when he finished, his was practically in tears with worry.

"Oh sweetheart, you've had a rough time of it, haven't you?" she asked sweetly.

"I just want to help him 'Cedes, and love him as long as he'll let me." He said truthfully.

"I'm so happy for you Kurt, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to find a love like this. You are so amazing. Now sappiness that I can't hold in aside, let's talk about your boy. I think he most likely has PTSD."

"Like what soldiers get after a war?" He asked, trying to understand with only one undergraduate level psych 101 class under his belt.

"Um, yeah. Kind of. Any kind of trauma can cause post traumatic stress disorder. War, death, abuse. As a rule, humans face this kind of trauma everyday, but sometimes the effects are more lasting than others, especially if the trauma is this severe." she said gently.

"What can I do? And why is it getting worse?" he asked desperately.

"Well, there are a few things. There are formal therapies I can recommend- maybe I can even look up some resources for you to get him help. Like in recent years something called eye movement desensitization and reprocessing or EMDR follows the theory that the body usually uses sleep to regroup and process things so the therapy involves working though the trauma while a therapist helps the patient simulate rapid eye movement. Maybe even a medication might work for your boy, who knows- but why it's getting worse? All I can say is that PTSD episodes are usually caused by triggers. It seems like his reaction to your shopping day was maybe about his feelings of being undeserving of such things. Maybe his ex-husband used to do things like that so Blaine would have to pay him back in ways we both can't stand to think about." She finished knowledgeably.

Kurt was stunned. He was happy to have a direction, a diagnosis, but he couldn't get past the fact that this most recent episode was entirely his fault.

"Why did I do that?" he asked more to himself, but his friend answered him.

"Oh no, white boy. You do not get to internalize this." she admonished.

What? Kurt thought to himself. It was kind of amusing to talk with the therapist side of Mercedes. At his silence, the girl continued.

"What I mean is, you don't get to blame yourself for this stuff. A trigger can be anything. A smell, a song. Even the victims of PTSD don't know all of their triggers. I worked with this one girl down here who was in a brutal relationship for years and was recovering, when one day, a telemarketer called her house and he sounded like her ex-boyfriends father. She was practically catatonic for weeks, and had to stay in my office for school hours. It could be anything, so don't blame yourself, baby." she explained.

"Is there anything I can do informally now?" He asked.

"Well, the best things to do are to constantly reaffirm his safety and security. Also, what happened to his violin? You said he used to play, but didn't mention it since you got back home." she questioned

"I really don't know. He had it at the center, but when we left, he didn't bring it. I thought it was his, but maybe not?" he mused.

"Hmm, because when you mentioned it I figured that was how he was able to make it at the center without any formal therapy for the last year. Besides the basic need for human survival keeping him alive, I bet that playing that instrument was a kind of unintentional self therapy on his part. Music is a very powerful thing I always say."

"You think that would help? I'll go get him one right now. What about other instruments? I'll get him everything if it wil help." Kurt said excitedly. He would do anything for his love.

"Oh, you are so beautifully in love." She said wistfully and Kurt smiled as she continued.

"I think it would be great to get him a violin, but also tough because I don't want him to feel like he owes you even more... Can you think of a way to get one without paying too much or something?" She asked.

At that moment an idea came to Kurt and he was excited to see if it would work out.

"Yeah. I think I can." He said, happier than he was the whole day.

"Okay, baby. Then I say do it! But don't go crazy! I know how you are with people you love." she laughed softly. "But I have to say, above all, with PTSD sufferers, usually the thing that helps them the most is an internal revelation. Something to empower themselves. Like that one girl, she graduated this year and she was so much better when she left these halls. When it was graduation day, she pulled me aside and said that she came to a realization. She said she thought about the worse case scenario, and for that case it would literally be her ex-boyfriend finding her and killing her because it was that bad, but she said she thought about that and decided she wouldn't let her fear rule her anymore. She came to terms with all of her fears and felt empowered. Someday your boy will do that too." The memory of the student seemed to effect Mercedes because Kurt could hear her voice roughen with tears.

"Oh 'Cedes. I can't wait to see you. You are so amazing." Kurt said lovingly. He thanked his friend then and after making plans to see each other at the wedding, they hung up.

Ideas rapidly coursed through his mind and before he started on his work, he decided to make just one more phone call. Taking the business card out of his wallet, he called a man he hoped could help him. After a few rings, a smooth voice he only heard once before picked up.

"Hello?" it said.

"Hi, um..is this David?" Kurt asked in an unsure tone.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?" The polite voice answered.

"It's Kurt, from yesterday. I don't know if you remember me..." Kurt started to explain.

"Hey, I absolutely do! So glad you called! How's the violin prodigy doing!" He asked in such a friendly tone that Kurt couldn't help but adore the man.

"Oh, he's amazing. And he's actually the reason I called. So I noticed from your business card you play in an orchestra...and I was wondering...what happens when the instruments are too worn out to play well anymore?" Kurt waited with baited breath for his answer. He remembered on set there were sometimes piles of instruments that looked old and worn out, set to be sent somewhere. He knew that Broadway people valued music far too much to just dispose of instruments so he was hoping the man could solve that mystery for him.

"Oh, sure. Well, our company donates them to schools with low arts budgets. A charity organization pays for them to be refurbished and used by students in need. Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"Oh." Kurt was kind of disappointed. "It's Blaine. He won't let me get him a violin. But I just know that having an instrument again would mean a lot to him. I was hoping there was another way. Not that I don't have the money to pay for one, but he just wouldn't be okay with that." Kurt felt a little like the wind was taken out of his sails. No matter what, he would never want to take away from children in need. He would need another plan.

"Well, that's easy. Have him try out for my company. He'll get in and get a violin." Kurt could hear the smile in David's voice and was astonished that the man thought his husband was that good. He knew to his ears, Blaine's playing was exquisite, but it was another thing coming from an expert.

"You really have that much faith in his abilities?" Kurt asked in an amused tone. He really liked David.

"Absolutely. He's amazing. I'd be proud to work with him." David said simply.

"I don't know if he's...ready for that but I'll keep it in mind." Kurt didn't want to get into Blaine's story with a stranger, but he couldn't help the feeling that David would be amazing for Blaine.

"Listen, I know you don't know me well, but your husband really touched me yesterday. I have a practice violin that is in shambles. Seriously, I don't even use it anymore because it really needs a refurbishment. What do you say? Do you think Blaine can fix it? If so, it's yours."

Kurt was astonished. He just couldn't accept the offer though as amazing as it was.

"Oh I couldn't. Maybe I could buy it from you?" He mused.

"Um, wouldn't that defeat the purpose? Besides, this instrument really needs some love. I couldn't take money for it." The man asked amusedly.

"Gof that would be perfect but..." Kurt thought for a moment and continued. "What's the name of that charity you were talking about? Maybe in return I can donate in your name? It would make me feels so much better to be able to do something like that."

David told him the name and Kurt resolved to donate enough for quite a few violins. The pair made plans for Kurt to pick up the instrument later on when he was done working and David was done with rehearsal. They chatted for a while about work and life, and David was astonished when he realized who he was speaking to.

"I can't believe you're Kurt Hummel. You're rework of the Phantom set was amazing. I was incredulous when I heard that was happening because it is such a beloved show and I never thought that would fly on Broadway. But you did it. I, sir, bow to you." He said formally.

Kurt laughed and they discussed the current show he was planning to pitch for. It turned out David and many other members of his orchestra were going to try to be part of that show as well and Kurt looked forward to potentially working with the man. Finalizing their plans for later, the two hung up their call and Kurt finally set to do what he came to his office for. Come up with a design for the play.

As he looked over the script and the score, he was amazed beauty of the entire concept of long lasting love of friends, or as Kurt believed, much more than friends, through so many obstacles. Even though in the story Dixie and Eddie fought, the love they had for each other was beautiful. And the score! Kurt drooled to think how these songs were going to translate to the stage. He knew he had to be part of this. Pulling up some the soundtrack of the movie on iTunes, he played the music in the background for inspiration.

Kurt was so engrossed in his work, he lost track of time and before he knew it, the windows were darkening and he was going to be late to meet David. Turning off the iPhone, Kurt couldn't help but sing one verse of the beautiful song that currently played. It reminded him so much of his feelings for Blaine that he continued to hum even as he walked out the door.

* * *

Blaine had such a long day with Brit and he missed his husband. Despite his conversation with his friend earlier, he still felt like he needed to change for the man and atleast make amends for last night. He looked up and noticed Santana texting on the phone with someone as she unwrapped the Chinese takeout she ordered for dinner. She turned to him.

"That was Kurt, he's planning to be here in about an hour." She said.

"Okay." Blaine answered meekly. He still felt a bit off with the strong woman today.

The group sat down to eat and Blaine tried to do his best for Kurt with dinner, but still ate just a small portion. Brit held his hand throughout dinner and he was comforted. As the night went on, Blaine kept getting antsy in wait for his husband to come. He was nervous to see him again after leaving so abruptly this morning, but so sad to be without him. He was a mess. Finally, Brit demanded more snuggles when she sensed his mood and Santana okayed them crawling in to bed together to watch a movie.

The next thing Blaine knew, he was alone and the door was opening slowly. He heard someone softly walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge. The comforting scent of his husband wafted over him and the nerves returned along with the warmth. Blaine opened his mouth to say something. To apologize...anything, but before he could a soft, sweet song permeated the air.

"I'm gonna love you, like nobody loves you come rain or come shine. High as a mountain, deep as a river, come rain or come shine." Kurt's beautiful voice was like a balm and the meaning of the song tore at Blaine's heart, bringing tears to his eyes again.

"And I guess when you met me, it was just one of those things. But don't ever bet me,'cause I'm gonna be true if you let me, let me." Kurt sang softly, the sound moving closer. Blaine subconsciously moved toward him as well.

"Days may be cloudy or sunny. We're in or we're out of the money. But I'm with you always. I'm with you rain or shine." At that moment, Kurt's arms found Blaine and wrapped around his waist. At first the boy stiffened at the touch, but the soft timbre of Kurts voice singing the unconventional lullaby soothed him into resting back against his husband's embrace.

"Days may be cloudy or sunny. We're in or we're out of the money. But I'm with you always. I'm with you rain or shine. Rain or shine." Kurt finished in a whisper, placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's shoulder to punctuate the ending.

Blaine felt like a ball of nerves. _This man is so perfect_ was all he could think as tears of fear, joy, and every emotion in between trickled down his face. Blaine knew then that what Brittany said was right.

"Kurt." He wished his voice wasn't so quiet and broken with tears at that moment. He had something important to say and he cursed his weakness yet again. He turned over and saw his husband for the first time since this morning. The man was so gorgeous and perfect and Blaine knew he didn't deserve him but Brit said love was simple. Love was what could set you free. He wanted to feel free. He flicked his eyes up to Kurt's which were still so bright and sparkling even in the low light. He made himself hold the gaze while Kurt answered, taking the time to gather his courage.

"Oh sweetheart. I missed you so much today..." Kurt started to say but Blaine couldn't wait any longer. He had to say it right now before he lost his nerve.

"I love you." He whispered.

The reaction was instantaneous. Kurt's eyes grew in astonishment and started to shine even more brightly with tears.

"Oh God. Baby. I love you too." He answered in a choked up voice. They just stared into eachotheres eyes for a moment, reveling in their love until Kurt's eyes flicked down to Blaine's lips.

"Can I?" He asked softly.

"Please." Blaine wanted nothing more in that moment. As their lips met his body melted. The kiss was sweet and chaste, but so deep in that both men knew who held their hearts now.

The moment was ruined, however, when the pair heard giggling from the door.

"Damn that Hummel is good. Do you want me to sing to you too baby?" Came a muffled voice. "Oh Brit, my little baby penguin is growing up."

"I knew it!" Came the excited reply. "He really is a penguin,,huh? They're perfect for each other because Blainey chose that over being a wolf when we talked about it earlier."

"Oh baby." Santana said indulgently. "Wait, did you say wolf? I just realized something."

A rapid knock on the door made both boys jump.

"Hummel! Come out here and stop making out on my bed!" She said jovially. Blaine's cheeks reddened at the accurate accusation and Kurt placed his hand over the warmth.

"C'mon love. Let's go home."

**End Note: So the song sang here was "Come rain or come shine" by Harold Arlen and Johnny Mercer. You'll find I have very eclectic taste in music so the stuff I use for the fic will be all over the map- but this song is from the "For the Boys" soundtrack. Again...thanks for your loyalty and goodness. Please review if you feel I deserve it :)**


End file.
